Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses
by Funeste Chimere
Summary: Six jeunes hommes aux passés aussi semblables que diamétralement opposés, leurs rencontres fortuites et le hasard qui vont les aider à chasser leurs démons, à faire face, à a grandir aussi et à devenir de vrais adultes...Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** encore une "première" en effet voici ma première fic à chapitres. Écrite (ou plutôt commencée) en Janvier 2008. c'est techniquement ma deuxième fic écrite. Elle compte 19 chapitres qui vont en s'aggrandissant au fil du temps. Bien entendu le sacro sain "ils ne m'appartiennent pas" et les différents avertissements seront inscrit en début de chapitres, je vous conseille donc de lire attentivement les intros certains chapitres peuvent choquer malgré le ratting M, dans ce cas là je ne peux que vous conseiller de sauter le passage._

_bon ce n'est pas le cas pour ce chapitre ne vous inquiétais pas, je m'y suis mise plus tard xD_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

**_Chapitre un :_**

_Pov' Uruha_

Place 26-69…Ca y est j'ai trouvé ! Je m'installe après avoir mis mes quelques valises ( deux) sur les portes bagages et mon étui à guitare sur le siège à côté.

*Le train en direction de Tokyo va bientôt partir. Veuillez gagner vos places… *

A l'heure comme d'habitude. Tokyo…depuis le temps que je veux y aller…J'ai réussis à trouver un job de serveur dans un bar de Shibuya.

*Les passagers du train en direction de Tokyo n'ayant pas encore rejoint leur place sont priés de le faire immédiatement, le départ est prévu pour dans quelques secondes. *

- Euh…excusez-moi…

- Oui, dis-je en levant les yeux vers …vers un jeune homme brun avec des yeux d'obsidiennes et un piercing de la même couleur à la lèvre.

- La place 26-70, c'est bien celle qui se trouve en face de vous ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je ne la trouvais pas. Désolé, s'excuse-t-il

- Aucun problème, je vous en pris.

Je l'observe à travers la vitre, il range ses deux valises de la même manière que moi et pose également un étui a guitare sur le siège d'à côté.

Je me plonge dans la contemplation du paysage mais n'arrive qu'à voir son reflet dans la vitre. Une sonnerie de portable me sort de ma torpeur.

- Moshi moshi…Ryo ! Tu m'avais promis de venir me dire au revoir avant que je parte ! Dit-il au bord des larmes, il a l'air perdu et je ne peux détacher mon regard du reflet de son visage.

- Tu pouvais pas à cause de ton boulot ? Je comprends…Non non je ne suis pas déçu…je suis dépité…Ryo, je pars à Tokyo pour bosser, c'est pas un simple week-end ou une petite semaine de vacances ! On est pas près de se revoir et j'ai même pas pu te dire au revoir…Je sais Ryo, je sais…Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles de temps en temps ? Moi non plus je t'oublierais pas, tu restes mon meilleur ami ! Je te rappelle demain pour te raconter…Oui, promis. Au revoir Ryo no…

Il raccroche, me regarde avec un air désolé…Oh non tu ne devrais pas me regarder comme ça petit ange mais je ne te le dirai pas…

*Le train va bientôt arriver à Tokyo, ceci est un terminus, la compagnie espère que vous avez fait bon voyage *

Nos regards se croisent à travers nos reflets, mais nous n'osons rien dire…la peur. Le train entre en gare et nous soupirons de concert avant de nous lever pour récupérer nos bagages respectifs, je sors le premier…J'aimerais tant te revoir, mais c'est impossible…

Je sors de la gare et me dirige à pieds vers mon appartement qui se trouve dans un des gratte-ciel de Shibuya…26ème étage avec ascenseur numéro 70…Un appartement tout simple constitué d'une entrée, d'un salon, d'une cuisine, d'une salle de bain et de deux chambres. Niveau couleur, c'est un peu plus personnalisé, l'ensemble des pièces sont violines avec des meubles noirs et quelques éléments bleus pour « casser » l'uniformité et la chambre d'ami est blanc cassé avec les meubles noirs, plus neutre. Je me sens chez moi, enfin…Mes affaires sont déjà presque toutes installées il ne reste que mes deux valises à ranger et ma guitare sèche que j'avais gardée avec moi.

Je range mes affaires et me mets à jouer sur ma guitare quelques morceaux que je connais et un ou deux airs qui me viennent comme ça…

Je me décide enfin à aller me faire à manger, il est tout de même ne commence à travailler que dans deux jours ce qui me laissent le temps de visiter la ville…demain. Ce soir c'est un bouquin qui traîne et au lit je suis fatigué…

Et forcément, une sonnerie de portable m'empêche de m'endormi…

- Moshi moshi…

- Atsu ? C'est moi !

- Matsumoto Takanori,…t'as pas idée d'appeler à cette heure baka !

- Oh c'est bon, mais comme j'avais pas de nouvelles de toi depuis que t'as pris le train, ben je m'inquiétais.

- Mais je suis même pas partie une journée entière, espèce de warumono !

- Eh, oh, je te permets pas de me traiter de nain espèce d'asperge !

- Je sais mais je me permets tout seul…mon cher Ruki.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ?

- Nan c'est bon. Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu me raconteras comment c'est ?

- De quoi Tokyo ?

- Ben oui andouille et ton boulot aussi !

- Pas de problème…Je t'appelle demain soir, ça te vas ?

- T'oublies pas hein ?

- Mais nan, tu sais bien que je peux pas oublier mon meilleur ami ! Baka.

- Rigole, on verra bien…

- Ruki…

- Oui mon Uruha ?

- T'as un sourire niait accroché aux lèvres là…

- Euh…exact, comment tu…

- Laisse tomber ! Je te laisse je vais dormir un peu quand même…

- Ok.

- A bientôt p'tite boule de nerfs. Oyasumi.

- Gnagnagna. A bientôt Atsu. Oyasumi nasai.

Je raccroche et pose mon portable sur la table de nuit. Celui la je vous jure… Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que déjà Morphée m'entraîne au loin, dans un monde peuplé de rêves et de cauchemars tous plus fantastiques ou effrayants les uns que les autres…

_**TSUZUKU**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** Deuxième chapitre de cette fic, à présent vous allez vite comprendre sur quel schéma elle a été bâtie._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Chapitre deux :**_

_Pov' Aoi_

Je l'ai dérangé à deux reprises…mais il ne m'en a pas voulu une seule fois ; ses yeux étaient emplis de douceur, une douceur chocolat…

Je l'ai vu sortir du train, hésiter et finalement continuer son chemin…

J'ai voulu le rattraper, lui demander comment il s'appelait, son numéro et où il habitait ; mais moi non plus je n'ai pas osé…la peur.

Alors j'ai pris un taxi et je suis rentré chez moi, enfin mon nouveau chez moi, un appart' dans un gratte-ciel de Shibuya…26ème étage avec ascenseur, numéro 69… Un appart' tout simple dans les tons bleus avec des meubles noirs et quelques touche de violine pour « casser » l'uniformité ; une chambre d'ami écrue avec des meubles noirs pour la neutralité…

J'ai rangé mes deux valises, j'ai pris ma guitare et j'ai joué, joué…Pour Ryo que je ne reverrais pas avant très longtemps, pour moi qui suis partie travailler dans un bar de Shibuya et pour lui, l'inconnu du train à qui je n'ai pas osé parler et que je ne reverrais jamais…

Je ne travaille qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, j'ai donc le temps de visiter Tokyo et ce soir ce sera le lit sans manger ; c'est pas le moment d'être malade…

Cette chambre, ma chambre…elle est reposante, une grande baie vitrée couvre un pant de mur et surplombe Shibuya. L'intérieur en lui-même est sobre mais recherché. Le plafond blanc se poursuit sur les murs par un dégradé descendant de bleu qui nous mène à un sol noir. Les meubles de la même couleur (armoire et lit) rehaussent le tout et donne un effet de profondeur, de nuit. Les draps sont noirs et les coussins blancs en soie. On garde les même tons en opposition…

Je ferme la partie de baie qui s'ouvre après avoir respiré l'air extérieur un bon coup et abaisse les stores noirs sans pour autant les fermer, met en place les rideaux translucides au reflets bleus et violines que l'on a installés…

Demain je visiterai Ginza c'est décidé ! Mais ce soir je dors…

Et bien sur, qu'est-ce qui me dérange, je vous le donne en mille…mon portable bien sur…

- Moshi moshi…

- Suguru !

- Maman !

- Oui mon trésor c'est bien moi…

- …euh…

- C'était pour savoir si tu étais bien arrivé et si tu n'avais pas eu de problème…

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien…

- Ryo est passé nous dire qu'il n'avait pas pu venir te dire au revoir, il était effondré…

- …Tant que ça ?

- Oui. Nous avons été très surpris avec ton père ; lui qui ne laisse quasiment jamais transparaître ses sentiments…

- Ce n'est pas à ce point tu sais…Dîtes lui qu'il peut venir quand il veut…

- Nous lui avons dit, cela va de soit, il nous a dit que tu devais l'appelais demain, tu pourras donc lui dire toi aussi…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je lui dirais.

- Bon, alors je te laisse dormir, il est tout de même 23heure.

- Merci maman…Je t'appelle la semaine prochaine après mon premier jour de boulot ou plus tôt s'il y a un problème.

- Très bien mon chéri. Tu as le bonjour de ton père.

- Renvoies le lui. Merci.

- Nous te souhaitons bonne chance, à la semaine prochaine…

- A la semaine prochaine maman.

Je raccrochais et posais le téléphone sur la table de chevet

Dieu que les parents sont encombrants, mais sans eux nous ne serions rien ou du moins sûrement pas ce que nous sommes. Ils vont me manquer… Mais Ryo va encore plus me manquer j'en suis certain…

Sur ces tristes songent, Morphée m'entraîne dans un monde où rêves et cauchemars se valent quant à leur horreur ou leur merveilleux, un monde abstrait dont je n'aurais le souvenir à mon réveil…

* * *

Le soleil me réveille ou du moins un rayon de soleil me réveille…Je regarde mon réveil, 9h30…Je me lève, fait mon lit et prépare mes affaires, les portent dans la salle de bain et me dirige vers la cuisine pour me faire à manger. Après une bonne heure à traîner, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain et suis près en 20 minutes. Je finis de ranger l'appart', prend mes clés, mon portable et sort faire un tour dans Shibuya pour finalement me diriger ver Ginza. Il est midi et demi et le quartier est bondé.

Je prends mon temps, flâne, regarde autour de moi, découvre tant de chose…

L'après midi passe comme un courant d'air et il est déjà 19heure lorsque je regagne mon appartement après avoir fait quelques courses pour remplir mon frigo et mes placards. J'aime avoir un bon jus d'orange pressé le matin pour déjeuner et de quoi manger équilibré…

Demain ce sera Ronppongi et Akihabara. Mais ce soir j'irai bien me promener sur les quais dans la baie de Tokyo pas trop tard, jusqu'à 21heure après tout, nous sommes au printemps et c'est l'heure où nous sommes entre chien et loup et personnellement je serais plus loup que chien, éprit de liberté, je n'aime pas qu'on me dicte ma conduite, qu'on me dise ou mettre mes pieds, j'aime prendre des bosses marcher dans des trous, souffrir pour pouvoir avancer, faire mes propres erreurs et voir ce qui en ressort pour pouvoir prendre des décisions plus importantes…

De plus c'est la pleine lune, ce soir au moins je dormirais bien…

_**TSUZUKU**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** Et voila le troisième chapitre, ça fait surement un peu niais...avec le recul ça fait très niais mais bon faut un début a tout parait-il xD_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Chapitre trois :**_

_Pov' Uruha_

Un rayon de soleil me réveille…Qu'elle andouille, j'ai oublié de fermer mes stores…tant pis.

Je me lève, me douche et m'habille rapidement, puis vais me préparer mon café du matin… Il n'est que 9heure30, je prends mes clés, mon portable et sors visiter certains quartiers réputés de Tokyo.

Tout d'abord Ginza, dans lequel je ne m'attarde pas, tout cet étalage de luxe ne me plaît vraiment pas, je n'y suis pas habitué…

Ensuite je vais voir Shinjuku mais ne regarde que distraitement, ce quartier est plus réputé pour les problèmes que l'on y rencontre que pour les belles devantures des « magasins »…

Je continue à me promener et entre dans Akihabara. Cet étalage de technologies en tout genre ne me rassure pas vraiment mais à tendance à me fasciner. Comment les hommes font-ils pour avoir besoin de tout ça ?!

Je me promène dans Ronppongi, puis passe dans Harajaku, un des quartiers « jeunes » de Tokyo avec Shibuya. Effectivement, ici la population à moins de 30ans sauf exceptions…

Il est 17heure alors que je reviens à Shibuya et décide de faire escale dans le bar dans lequel je travaille à partir de demain le « Angels' Hell », l'enfer des anges…Je m'assois à une table, le patron me voit et vient me rejoindre.

- Alors beau blond, tu veux boire quoi ?

- Un coca…

- C'est bien t'as compris que mes employés ne buvaient pas…

- Je ne bois d'alcool que rarement.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne le tiens pas…

- Tant mieux ! Je t'emmène ton coca.

- Merci M'sieur.

- Oublie ! Appelle moi Miyavi !

- Comme vous voudrez…

- J'suis pas si vieux que ça ! C'est Miyavi et c'est « tu » ! Ok beau blond ?

- Compris, lui dis-je dans un sourire.

Mon patron me plaît déjà ! Le voilà qui ramène mon coca et me demande de ne pas bouger…

Lorsqu'il revient, il pousse devant lui un jeune homme brun avec un sourire à faire brûler in iceberg ou geler un brasier comme vous voulez…

- Voilà je te présent Uke Yutaka, serveurs de profession sous les ordres du grand Ore-sama, autrement dit moi, c'est lui qui va te briffer demain. Je vous laisse discuter un peu, le devoir m'appelle !

- Salut ! A voir ta tête, tu ne t'attendais pas à un patron comme ça !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…Takeshima Atsuaki, me présentais-je

- Bien alors ici tu oublies déjà, on a tous des pseudo. Cherche pas c'est l'idée de Miyavi et de son araignée…

- Son araignée ?

- Ouais son pet' au casque si tu préfère…

- Je vois… Et le tiens de pseudo c'est ?

- Kai…Pour le tiens on verra demain quand tu auras mis ton costume…

- Mon costume ?!

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'es pas au courant… On bosse tous avec des costumes personnalisés, c'est encore une idée de l'autre fou…

- C'est qui l'autre fou Kai ? demande Miyavi, surgit de nulle part

- Ah, tu es revenu Miyou ? je disais c'est encore une de ces idées c'est fou mais tu m'as coupé avant la fin…$

- Et c'était quoi la fin ?

- C'était ce qu'il a comme imagination mais ça marche…

- Je préfère. Bon je repars…

- Euh…il surgit souvent de nulle part comme ça ?

- Oui. Donc ton costume, il est violet si je me rappelle bien, un peu osé pour, je cite « les belles cuisses du beau blond »…Je l'ai pas encore vu donc je ne peux pas te dire à quoi il ressemble…

- Ok c'est pas grave.

- On choisira ton surnom en fonction.

- Ok.

- Voilà ! A demain !

- Euh Kai ?

- Oui ?

- Le coca…

- Offert par la maison…

- T'es sur ?!

- Oui allez à demain !

- C'est ça à demain 9h00.

- A DEMAIN BEAU BLOND !!!!!!!!! Hurle Miyavi de l'autre bout de la salle.

- A demain Miyavi, répondis-je sans trop crier.

Et me voilà parti chez moi, il est 18H30. Je range ce que j'ai acheté, prépare mes affaires pour demain monte le réveil à 7h30. Pars prendre une bonne douche brûlante…Le temps de me s'écher et de mettre un boxer, mes paupières se ferment toutes seules…Je suis sûr d'avoir oublié quelque chose…

Mes yeux se posent sur mon portable…Ruki !! Il n'est que 19heure et je décide de l'appeler.

- Moshi moshi…

- C'est moi !

- Atsu ! T'as pas oublié !!!

- En nan comment veux-tu que j'oublie mon meilleur ami ! *j'ai juste failli ça compte pas . *

- Bon alors c'est bien Tokyo ?

- Oui, c'est grand, différent et totalement hétéroclite !

- Tu commence demain ton boulot c'est ça ?

- Oui. Je te rappelle pour te raconter si tu veux…

- Moi j'ai mieux !!

- Ah ? T'as trouvé de l'argent pour venir ?

- Ben …oui…

- Super !!! T'arrives quand ?

- Dans deux jours !

- Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre à mon boulot, les « Angels' Hell » à Shibuya !

- Ok. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste par contre…

- Si tu trouves un boulot, tu n'auras qu'à t'installer avec moi !

- On verra Atsu on verra. Aller je te laisse dormir.

- A dans deux jour alors.

- Oui a dans deux jours.

Je raccroche, ferme légèrement les stores et pars me coucher. Il est 19h30, je prends un bouquin et lis un peu. 21heure…l'heure du crépuscule...Là où le jour meurt et où naît la nuit…Mes cauchemars me rattrape cette nuit car ce soir c'est la pleine lune…et je suis seul…C'est la pleine lune…Je t'en pris ne vient pas me hanter une nuit de plus…

**_TSUZUKU_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** _le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

**Auteur :** _Yume_

**Source :** _The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** Et de 4, en espérant que ça plaise toujours. On commence avec les mentions spéciales. Ici vous retrouverai le cas de l'automutilation, il en est de même pour toute la fic. c'est un sujet assez récurrent chez moi, je préfère prévenir._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre quatre :**

_Pov' Aoi_

- Ryo ?

- Suguru…

- Ça te dit de venir me rendre visite un de ces jours ?

- Bien sûr Suguru.

- Tu peux venir quand tu veux tu le sais ?

- Oui petit ange…

- J'ai trouvé un endroit qui ressemble au notre…

- Suguru, entre chien et loup ?

- Loup. Et toi Ryo, entre chien et loup ?

- Loup.

- Alors rejoint moi dès que tu le pourras…

Je me passe et repasse notre conversation quelques heure après, en boucle…Toujours le même discours…Ryo…Pourquoi souffres-tu en silence ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'en parler cette fois encore ? Pourquoi Ryo ?

Morphée me prend dans ses bras et je m'endors en ne pensant à rien… De toute façon, au petit matin, les doutes et la douleur reviendront plus fort que jamais…Je m'y suis habitué…

La journée du lendemain se passe simplement elle aussi, je découvre Ronppongi et Akihabara et ne cesse de m'étonner devant la différence qui se dégage de toutes ses personnes et leurs ressemblances en même temps. La technologie dont probablement personne n'a besoin, c'est impressionnant. On se sent tout petit a côté.

Je repars en fin d'après midi pour mon appartement. J'ai envie d'aller jouer de la guitare dans un parc. Je récupère donc ma guitare sèche et me dirige vers le parc Yoyogi. La nuit tombe doucement sur Tokyo et le crépuscule m'apaise…comme chaque soir depuis que tu n'es plus là et que je suis seul…

Ryo si tu ne me dis rien tu vas faire les mêmes bêtises que moi ! Et me faire souffrir par la même occasion…Mais peut être est-ce ce que tu cherches…Non, tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert tu ne peux pas vouloir que je souffre à nouveau de cette façon…je t'en supplie Ryo, explique moi pourquoi tu ne me dis rien…Pour me protéger ? Mais me protéger de quoi ?

Je rentre à mon appartement rongé par l'angoisse, j'aimerais t'appeler mais je ne le peux, tu travaille tôt demain matin et il faut que tu dormes, tu as assez de problèmes, je n'ai pas besoin de rajouter mes problèmes de conscience par-dessus, ton fardeau est déjà trop lourd à porter…Pourquoi t'ont-ils abandonné…Et elle, pourquoi est-elle partie aussi ? Ryo j'ai besoin de toi si tu savais combien j'ai besoin de toi en ce moment même… Mais toi aussi tu as besoin de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Ryo, je te ferais dire ce qui ne va pas, je veux t'aider, je ne veux pas que tout soit encore et toujours dans le même sens, quitte cette fois à me blesser…

Morphée n'a pas eu pitié de moi cette nuit et mes fantômes me tournent autour encore une fois et ma nuit est agitée.

Dans une semi-conscience je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la solution que j'utilisais avant. Celle qui ne sert à rien, qui ne fait pas avancer…

Dans cette semi-conscience, je me replonge dans mon passé et me morfonds. J'avais promis d'arrêter mais aujourd'hui aucun d'entre vous c'est là et son appel est trop fort. Je me doutais qu'un jour ou l'autre je reprendrais. C'est une drogue, ma drogue. Celle dont j'ai besoin pour vivre, et je ne peux en faire abstraction.

Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé je veux reprendre, j'en ai besoin. Alors cette fois est la fois de trop. Il est déjà trop tard…J'ai retrouvé mon ancienne amie. Celle que je t'avais dis de ne jamais retourner contre toi. Je l'ai à nouveaux posée sur ma peau blafarde. J'ai à nouveau dessiné des sillons sanglants, ces lignes pourpres qui me ravissent tant.

J'aime la vue et le goût de mon propre sang. Sa couleur rassurante me signifiant que je vis encore. Son goût particulier, parfois métallique…beauté absolue, onctueuse et délicieuse boisson que j'aimerais pourtant ne jamais avoir commencé à boire…

Je ne suis ni sadique, ni masochiste, seulement le goût, la couleur, l'odeur du sang, de mon propre sang uniquement m'apaise. Celui des autres me répugne. C'est ainsi.

Et cette lame fourbe qu'elle m'avait donnée pour que je le fasse 'avec quelque chose de propre au moins » je l'ai gardée précieusement, je n'aurais peut-être pas du…

Je ne regrette rien et surtout pas de faire ça, de l'avoir fait ou de le refaire probablement un jour encore… Seulement après elle je n'ai plus jamais regardé une femme avec convoitise, plaisir, désir, admiration. Seulement du dégoût. Seules les quelques femmes de ma famille n'ont pas ce statut à mes yeux.

Maintenant les hommes en général m'attirent oui. Ryo non. Lui s'est mon meilleur mai depuis bien longtemps. Mais cet inconnu dans le train me perturbe. Je n'ai pourtant pas pu tomber amoureux d'un homme a qui je n'ai tout simplement pas parlé ? Alors pourquoi m'obsède-t-il à ce point ? Pourquoi lorsque je m'endors c'est son visage que je vois ? Je ne le reverrais de toute façon jamais, alors à quoi bon ?

Ryo, maintenant que je suis à Tokyo, que dirais-tu de venir vivre avec moi, me rejoindre ?Cet appartement est trop grand pour moi tout seul de toute façon et je ne recommencerais peut-être plus si tu étais là…Tu me manques déjà…Je finirais par te le demander Ryo tu le sais…

Mon sang coule toujours et tache le coussin blanc sur lequel mon bras est posé quand mon téléphone sonne.

- Moshi moshi…

- Suguru ?

- Oui.

- C'est moi.

- Oui père qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ryo ne va pas bien du tout. Il ne va plus travailler. Il est malade et seul Suguru. Nous l'avons installé dans ta chambre, il reste allongé sur ton lit à longueur de temps, il somnole la journée et pleure la nuit en murmurant ton prénom.

- Il faut qu'il vienne me rejoindre !

- Je lui ai dit. Ta mère s'occupe de lui et prépare ses affaires. Il arrive demain. Vous viendrez récupérer le reste plus tard, il veut à tout prix prendre sa basse !

- C'est Ryo…Merci père.

- De rien Suguru. Va l'attendre à la gare. A bientôt.

- A bientôt.

Je raccroche et récupère la seule chose qu'il me reste ici de Ryo. Un t-shirt noir et blanc avec un noze-band accroché dessus par une pression pour « pas le perdre ». Je vais me coucher m'endors en serrant le tout convulsivement…

Ryo…vivement demain car nos deux êtres ont trop besoin pour survivre de l'amitié et de la présence de l'autre…

_**TSUZUKU**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** Pas de mention particulière pour ce cinquième chapitre._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Chapitre cinq :**_

_Pov' Uruha_

Premier jour de boulot. J'arrive 5minutes en avances le temps de me préparer seulement le bar est fermé alors j'attends devant la porte d'entrée et Kai arrive 2minutes après.

- C'est bien je vois que tu es ponctuel. Un bon point pour toi ! Miyavi va être content.

- C'est normal je pense.

- Nous rentrons dans le bar et refermons derrière nous le temps d'aller nous changer dans les vestiaires.

- Miyavi a mis ton costume dans ton casier hier soir. Il est effectivement très osé et violet. Il t'ira je pense comme un gant. Mais n'oublie pas, c'est un costume. On en a trois chacun pour pouvoir faire un roulement sur la semaine. Ils doivent toujours êtres propres et pas mis plus de deux fois de suite. Nous avons également tous deux costumes identiques pour les soirées spéciales Tu vas avoir deux jours de repos par semaine qui seront le dimanche et le lundi. Tu ne fais que le service, tu ne prépares rien nous avons assez de barmen qui eux sont en « livrée ». Nous sommes les stars et les attractions de ce bar par notre beauté avant tout mais aussi par notre mystère, nos costumes, notre maquillage. Les clients ne doivent pas savoir quel est notre vrai visage. Compris ?

- Oui Mons…

- C'est Kai pas de hiérarchie non plus. Personne ne sait que Miyavi est le patron de ce bar, tout le monde croit qu'il est un mec qui adore le théâtre d'où les costume et son excentricité. Le bar est un bar commun seulement il est très prisé pour ses serveurs et ses soirées ce qui nous permet de n'ouvrir qu'à 9heure le matin et pas 7 ou8 comme la plupart des bars. Par contre nous sommes ouverts jusque tard dans la nuit. Parfois3 ou 4heure du matin mais plus souvent minuit voire 1heure. Tu pense pouvoir tenir le coup ?

- J'ai déjà fait pire ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Bien alors enfile ton costume et remaquille toi je vais commencer à ouvrir. Tu dois faire bonne impression beaucoup de nos clients viennent pour voir notre nouvelle recrue aujourd'hui.

- Au bout de combien de temps est partis la dernière personne que vous avez prise à l'essaie ?

- Deux jours. Ne te met pas la pression tu es beau, maléfiquement beau avec ce costume. Miyavi a vraiment bien choisit. Tu en as un dans le même genre en noir et un autre différent, moins osé ainsi que les deux ensembles identiques aux notre : un costume blanc-chemise noire et un autre noir-chemise blanche pour les soirées chics uniquement ces deux là. Force un peu sur le noir de tes yeux, ça donnera plus de profondeur a ton regard.

Puis il part, me laissant terminer de me préparer.

Je le rejoins quelques minutes plus tard. Le bar est ouvert mais seuls les barmans sont arrivés. Lorsqu'ils me voient apparaître, ils interrompent ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Il est vrai que le costume est un peu euh…particulier. Un marcel violine recouvert d'une veste violine sans manche de la même couleur, des jambières et un short violets reliés entre eux par des porte-jarretelles en cuir violine. Il faut avouer qu'il me va à merveille. Je rejoins Kai debout à côté du bar.

- Parfait. Maintenant as-tu un surnom qui pourrait convenir?

- Euh…Uruha ?

- Qui t'as surnommé ainsi ?

- Mon meilleur ami…

- Ça ne te gène pas que l'on prenne celui là ? Il te va à merveille !

- Il n'y a aucun problème

- Et bien va pour Uruha alors ! Lance Miyavi en apparaissant soudainement.

Celui là même au naturel il a l'air fou. Mais il est génial.

- Il te va vraiment bien ce costume. Il met tes cuisses en avant et te fait paraître encore plus grand. Je n'ai que de bons goûts de toute façon. Reste à voir la réaction des clients.

La journée passe. Le bar n'est pas bondé en journée, seulement dès la sortie des lycées, il se peuple à une vitesse incroyable. Ce ne sont plus un ou deux personnes qui arrivent mais des groupes de huit ou dix élèves. Autant de garçons que de filles, venant de tout horizon. Il est vrai que nos apparences androgynes intriguent. Je me suis fait accoster par au moins dix jeunes filles et autant de garçons. Kai et Miyavi sont à chaque fois apparus par miracle à côté de moi en répétant que nous étions serveurs et pas putes de luxe et qu'en aucun cas, ils ne m'auraient pour la nuit.

J'ai été très demandé et je pense que je vais garder la place. De plus Kai a réussi à me faire avouer que je jouais de la guitare et mon penchant pour les hommes.

Miyavi ressemble énormément à l'homme du train et n'a de cesse de me le rappeler tout en me rappelant que je ne le reverrai plus. Heureusement Ruki arrive demain.

Il est minuit et demi lorsque Miyavi annonce aux derniers clients que le bar ferme. Et c'est seulement une fois tout les clients partis que nous allons nous changer. Kai en profite pour se démaquiller puis nous quittons le bar.

Je rentre chez moi et pose mes deux costumes « chics » sur des cintres. Les deux autres restent sur place ainsi que celui que j'avais aujourd'hui. Je profite de l'attente de mon repas pour aller me doucher. Je me couche immédiatement après j'embauche tout de même a 9h30 demain.

Je passe une nuit calme, sans rêves, rassuré par le fait que Takanori sera là demain.

A peine suis-je levé que mon portable sonne…Taka…

- Oui ?

- J'te réveille ?

- Nan je viens de me lever.

- C'est pour te dire que j'arrive vers 11heure au « Angels' Hell » pour pouvoir récupérer tes clés, aller poser mes valises chez toi et faire faire un double…

- Pas de problème mon warumono adoré !

- Atsu ?

- Oui ?

- T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? t'es bizarre…

- Nan, je suis juste très heureux de te revoir et que tu viennes habiter à Tokyo avec moi ! Dépêches toi d'arriver c'est tout…toi aussi tu me manques…surtout toi en fait…

- A tout à l'heure alors

- A tout à l'heure…

Je me prépare rapidement et pars travailler.

La matinée passe vite et je suis en train de discuter avec Kai et Miyavi lorsqu'une tête blonde apparaît. Je regarde l'heure et souris, 11heure pile. Miyavi se lève et l'accoste directement ce qui semble embêter Kai.

- T'inquiètes, c'est mon meilleur ami

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Il passe prendre les clés de chez moi

- ATSU !!!!!!!!!!!!

Je me retourne et vois Miyavi tourner en rond autour de Ruki. Je me lève et Kai fait de même. Mais il ne s'arrête pas là, il attrape Miyavi pas le col et le traîne de force dans les vestiaires devant les sourires entendus des barmen et mon regard ébahis.

- Taka…Ici je m'appelle Uruha…

- Tu as repris ce nom ?! Mais tu le détestes !

- Plus maintenant car il veut bien dire ce que je suis désormais, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si.

Kai et Miyavi arrivent alors. Ce dernier en profite pour s'excuser au près de Takanori.

- C'est juste que vous êtes particulièrement bien fait et qu'il me faut encore des serveurs…vous feriez peut-être l'affaire…vous n'avez qu'à revenir demain si vous voulez essayer.

- Merci. Avec plaisir. Uru je peux avoir les clés pour aller tout poser s'il te plaît ?

- Je vais les chercher.

Je me dirige cers les vestiaires et récupère les dites clés que j'amène à Ruki.

- C'est un ancien surnom et je suis le seul à l'utiliser à présent…enfin j'étais serait plus juste.

- Tout comme le tien ne ?

- Ah ? Fit Kai intéressé. C'est quoi ?

- Ruki. Répondons-nous après un bref regard.

- Tiens les clés.

- Merci. Je vais tout poser faire faire un double ainsi qu'un tour. Je reviens vers 19 ou 20heure.

- Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure.

La journée se termine et la soirée commence, comme hier. Miyavi c'est absenté pour aller acheter les costumes de Ruki après me les avoir montrés. Beaucoup plus soft que les miens.

Demain il portera un pantalon en sky noir tout simple et un, marcel avec de fausses manches laissant voir ses épaules noir lui aussi…mais ça il ne le sait pas encore. Il revient vers 20heure et attends que je finisse. Vers 1heure nous rentrons et après avoir quelque peu mangé et nous être douchés, nous allons nous coucher. Comme avant, ensemble. La chaleur de son corps dans le lit me manquée. Avoir mon meilleur à côté de moi pour dormir me rassure.

Cette nuit pas de cauchemars, seules quelques bribes de mon passé viendront roder dans mon sommeil…

**_TSUZUKU_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** Mention très spéciale pour ce chapitre qui contient à la fin un paragraphe quelque peu..dur et difficile à avaler; viole, meurtre et souffrance y sont au gout du jour. Je crois qu'à cause de ce paragraphe, ce chapitre est le plus dur de toutes mes fics à l'heure actuelle, il peut facilement répugner les lecteurs. Vous pouvez donc lire le chapitre sans craintes et sauter ce paragraphes qui, je pense, ne pose pas trop de problèmes pour la compréhension du la fic si on le "zappe" ... je précise cependant que moi je l'aime beaucoup ce paragraphe mais d'un autre côté, je lis du gore et de l'épouvante régulièrement sans en ressentir les effets, ça doit aider._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Chapitre six :**_

_Pov' Aoi_

C'est une douleur dans mon bras qui me réveille. Il est six heure. Je me lève, m'habille et sors. Je prends le train jusqu'à la baie de Tokyo pour voir l'aube mourir dans le petit matin.

J'ai bandé mon poignet. De toute façon le sang ne coulait plus. C'est simplement pour éviter la douleur avec les frottements des vêtements ou les chocs que je suis susceptible de prendre.

Cela faisait 3ans que je n'avais pas eu besoin de recommencer, et pourtant c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubli pas.

Mon portable me sors de mes pensées. Ryo…

- Oui ?

- J'arrive à 10h50 à Shibuya. Tu veux que je vienne à ton appartement ou tu me rejoins à la gare ?

- Je viens à la gare. Je serais à l'heure…

- A tout à l'heure alors.

- Hai…à tout à l'heure…

Je reste là à regarder la baie et repars vers Shibuya à 10h15. le temps d'y arriver, il ne me reste plus que 15minutes à attendre avant que tu arrives.

Des tas de trains entrent en gare et, perdu dans mes pensées, je ne te vois pas arriver. Seulement je finis par prendre conscience des deux jambes et des deux sacs qui stationnent devant moi. Je souris et lève la tête.

Peu à peu mon sourire s'efface, laissant place à la tristesse puis à mes larmes…Larmes de joie et de tristesse, inconditionnelles…Je ne peux m'empêcher de te sauter au cou…Tu me manques tellement quand tu n'es pas là…

- Suguru, tu m'étouffes

- Pardon, dis-je en te lâchant. On y va ?

- On y va !

Et nous voilà partis pour mon appartement. Je suis parti dimanche et nous sommes mercredi. Ça ne fait pourtant que quatre jours mais tu m'as énormément manqué. Je suis incapable de te le faire comprendre avec des mots, alors je me tourne vers toi et te souris simplement. Sourire que tu me rends, pas besoin de mots…

- Voilà. Nous sommes arrivés, dis-je devant mon immeuble.

- T'es au combien déjà ?

- Vingt-sixième étage.

- T'as un ascenseur j'espère…

- Oui t'inquiètes pas.

Nous entrons dans l'immeuble et nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs.

Alors que les portes sont en train de se refermer, une main coupe le faisceau du capteur et fait se rouvrir la porte. Nous voyons apparaître une charmante petite tête blonde.

- Excusez moi. Ça ne vous dérange pas que je monte avec vous ?

- Bien sur que non, réponds-tu en souriant.

- Vous allez au combien ?

- Vingt-sixième, répondis-je.

- Bon, moi aussi, ça tombe bien.

- On peut dire ça…

Il charge ses valises et monte avec nous. Les portes se referment et se réouvre à notre étage quelques minutes plus tard.

Le jeune homme sort ses valises puis Ryo fait de même alors que je me dirige déjà vers mon, enfin à présent notre, appartement. Le petit blond s'arrête à la porte suivant la mienne.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto.

- Ryo Suzuki

- Et Suguru Joyama.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Nous demande-t-il à brûle pourpoint alors que nous explosons de rire.

- Non, c'est mon meilleur ami, répondons-nous en cœur.

- Oups désolé.

- C'est pas grave. J'habite ici depuis dimanche et je ne vous avais pas encore vu, en fait je n'ai vu personne.

- C'est normal que vous ne m'ayez pas vu. Je viens d'arriver. Je viens rejoindre mon meilleur ami qui est lui aussi arrivé ici dimanche. Il travaille dans un bar de Shibuya, ce qui explique le fait que vous ne l'ayez pas vu.

- Oui je vois. Je vais moi aussi en intégrer un dimanche.

- Moi c'est pour demain, répond-il en souriant.

- Je vais encore me retrouver tout seul.

- Mais non t'inquiètes Ryo, tu vas trouver un job ici, t'inquiètes pas.

- Mouais…

- Il faudra que je vous présente à Atsu puisque nous sommes voisins.

- Atsu ? Demandons-nous en cœur ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

- Le propriétaire de cet appartement, mon meilleur ami aussi. Atsuaki Takeshima.

- Si vous voulez. Disons-mercredi prochain après nos services si on ne se revois pas avant. C'est possible ?

- Avec plaisir. A bientôt.

- A bientôt.

Nous rentrons et Ryo prend la chambre d'ami. Il range ses affaires et décide d'examiner mon frigo…manifestement son contenu ne lui paît pas puisqu'il commande deux pizzas pour ce soir.

Pour passer l'après-midi, il attrape sa basse et son emplis. J'en profite donc pour prendre ma guitare électrique et gratter avec lui.

Nos mélodies s'accordent, mélancoliques, heureuses, tristes, reconnaissantes, aimantes et haineuses tour à tour. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que notre amitié si particulière ne peut être le fruit du hasard et pourtant c'est le cas.

Si jamais elle n'était pas partie ce jour là, si elle ne m'avait pas laissé il y a 3ans, je ne serai jamais aller courir dans les coins reculés de la ville où j'habitais alors. Je ne serai jamais tombé sur une bande de voyous qui s'acharnés à 20 contre lui. Je ne serai jamais entré dans la bagarre et je ne l'aurais jamais sauvé.

Certes je n'aurai jamais dû expliquer mes vêtements déchirés, tachés de sang, mes bleus et son corps inerte que je ramenais avec moi à la maison. Mais je ne le regrette pas.

Merci à toi Shino de m'avoir largué ce jour là, car j'ai, certes, perdu l'amour des femmes mais j'ai trouvé mon meilleur ami, mon frère grâce à ça.

La journée est passée vite, il est déjà 19h30.

Ryo se lève alors que je continu à jouer. Il revient avec les pizzas qu'il pose sur la table et vient s'asseoir derrière moi sur le canapé alors que je suis au sol. Je m'arrête alors et m'appuie sur ses jambes.

- Merci Suguru.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là pour moi.

- Comme toi Ryo, comme toi.

- Tu sais je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que je faisais dans cette ruelle le jour où tu m'as trouvé…

- Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé.

- Non mais tu m'as dit ce que toi tu y faisais. Je peux te le dire maintenant.

- Je ne te force à rien.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai toujours voulu te le dire et je n'y suis jamais parvenu.

- Je ne te force à rien. Mais si tu as besoin de m'en parler alors je t'écouterais.

- On mange et je te raconte après d'accord ?

- Si tu veux Ryo. Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais ne ?

- Oui.

Je me lève et vais chercher deux couteaux ainsi que les deux pizzas. Nous les mangeons et puis allons nous installer sur mon lit. Je me blottis alors dans tes bras et tu commences à me raconter cette partie de toi que je ne connais pas…

- Comme tu le sais, mes parents sont morts il y a plus un peu plus de trois ans. Environs deux mois avant que l'on ne se rencontre. J'ai du intégrer un orphelinat. Seulement les garçons de l'orphelinat m'ont pris en grippe dès le départ… ce jour là je me promenais avec une jeune fille, ma sœur qui était souvent avec moi à l'orphelinat, tellement souvent avec moi qu'ils ont tous crus que c'était ma petite amie. Déjà qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me voir, j'avais en plus de ça une petite amie, c'était trop pour eux…alors ils nous ont sautés dessus, à 25. J'ai dit à ma sœur de courir mais je n'aurais jamais du car les 5 plus grands se sont mis à lui courir après, du coup je les ai poursuivis. Les 20 autres me suivaient et quand je les ai rattrapés, je n'ai rien pu faire car les plus jeune avaient des couteaux et ils me cernaient, je n'ai pus que voir ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Ils, …ils l'ont violée sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire. Mais ils ne se sont pas arrêtés là. Ils se sont ensuite amusés à la blesser superficiellement avec des couteaux. Une entaille par-ci une autre par-là si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle a du leur faire une fellation a chacun. Les 20 jeunes les prenaient pour des héros. Après ils lui sont tous repassés dessus une 2ème foi, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Ils s'amusaient à la blesser en même temps qu'ils la violaient. L'un d'entre eux lui à sectionner la jugulaire. Je la voyais se vider de son sang. Elle est morte sous mes yeux et les cinq garçons ont recommencé. Je n'en pouvais plus alors je suis parti en courant et les 20jeunes m'ont poursuivis. Ils m'ont battu. Et puis tu es arrivé, tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as soigné, tu m'as hébergé et tu m'as offert ton amitié. Je te dois énormément. Je ne suis rien sans toi car c'est cette amitié qui me fait vivre. Alors ne recommence plus ce que tu as fait hier soir, ne craques plus…

- Comment sais-tu que…

- T'occupes. A demain…

- Bonne nuit Ryo…

- Bonne nuit petit démon…

Je rigole et ne tarde pas à m'endormir contre lui. Je ne connaissais pas cette histoire et je comprends qu'il ne me l'ai pas dîtes plus tôt. Je comprends aussi mieux le traumatisme qu'il avait au début. Ryo, je serais toujours là pour toi car même si je ne te le dis que trop rarement, moi non plus je ne suis rien sans toi…

_**TSUZUKU**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** Où l'on en apprends plus sur un autre personnage très important! si si je vous le jure, il est hyper important!_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Chapitre sept :**_

_Pov' Uruha_

- Ruwa ! Ruwa !! RUWA !!!

Je me réveille en sursaut et jette un œil sur le réveil, 6h15…Mon regard passe du réveil à la personne qui m'interpelle…Ruki…

- Quoi ?

- Hier, j'ai oublié de te raconter…

- Ruki, j'embauche à 9h30, tout comme toi d'ailleurs et tu me réveilles à 6h15 pour me raconter un truc que t'as oublié de me dire hier ?!

- Oui.

- T'es chiant…

- Mais ça m'est revenu d'un coup ! Faut absolument que je t'en parle !!

- Ben vas-y, maintenant qu'on est réveillé de toute façon…

- J'ai rencontré nos voisins !!!

- C'est pour me dire ça que tu me…

- Laisse moi finir andouille ! Y avait un blond avec un truc sur le nez là, un…

- Un noze-band ?

- Voilà c'est ça. Mon dieu qu'il est beau ce mec. Il doit avoir ton âge. Et avec lui y avait un brun. Bel homme aussi, il ressemble un peu a Miyavi.

- …Il est comment ?

- Ben brun avec des yeux noirs, des piercings aux oreilles et un à la lèvre, noir lui aussi.

- …

- Uruha ? Ça va ?

- Ils…ils s'appellent comment ?

- Euh alors…le brun c'est Suguru Joyama et le beau blond, Ryo Suzuki je crois…

- Tu crois ?!

- J'en suis sur c'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent !

- C'est pas possible…

- Atsu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- T'as parlé avec eux ?

- Ben oui…on était ensemble dans l'ascenseur…Ils ont tous les deux de belles voix graves.

- C'est pas vrai. Dîtes moi que je rêve…

- Pourquoi ?

- Le brun, il était dans le train en face de moi. J'ai voulut lui parler et j'ai pas osé.

- Oh merde…

- Pourquoi ?

- On doit les voir mercredi prochain. J'leur ai promis de te présenter à eux…

- …

- Mais vu que le brun bosse pendant tes jours de congés on pourra aller expliquer tout ça à Ryo nan ?

- On verra… Comment j'ai pas pu le voir avant ?

- Ben vous êtes pas forcément rentrés à la même heure et vous devez vous croiser. Tu rentres tard et tu pars tôt alors que lui ne travaille pas encore…

- C'est effectivement une possibilité…

- Mais, dis-moi ? T'aurais pas flashé sur lui dans le train ?

- J'te demande si t'as flashé sur son pote ?

- Nan, parce que t'as très bien compris…

- Même après la dernière fois ?

- Atsu, je vais pas avoir peur toute ma vie. Si je reprends pas les rennes un jour je me le pardonnerais jamais et je le regretterais jusqu'à la fin…J'ai pas envie de ça…Il m'a tapé dans l'œil, ça veut pas dire que je vais lui sauter dessus pour autant…

- Excuse-moi…ça me surprend un peu c'est tout, et puis-je crois que je me suis fait à l'idée que je t'avais tout a moi en réalité.

- Je suis pas comme eux ! J' t'abandonnerais jamais moi, tu le sais ne ?Parce que…parce que t'as fait énormément pour moi et parce que je t'aime trop pour te laisser tomber…

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire Taka ?

- Oui. T'es pas mon meilleur ami pour rien, t'es comme mon frère…

- Toi aussi t'inquiètes pas…

- Je sais…

Je lui souris, les larmes aux yeux…depuis que vous êtes partis, j'ai du me débrouiller seul et puis je l'ai trouvé, petit chiot égaré dans la rue. Ça faisait deux ans et j'avais 15ans a l'époque. J'en ai 19 aujourd'hui. Je me suis débrouiller pour qu'on ais de quoi vivre tous les deux et qu'on puisse aller à l'école. Sa seule présence et sa reconnaissance mon énormément aidées. Il m'a guéris… oui, c'est ça, il m'a guéris de cette douleur lancinante qui me consumait peut à peu…

- Taka…j'te le dis pas souvent, parce que j'y arrive pas tout simplement mais merci, merci pour tout. Je te dois beaucoup moi aussi…beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses…

- T'es un ange Atsu…un ange tombé du ciel pour moi il y a quatre ans.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi tu sais ?Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Tu crois que je serais pris moi aussi ?

- Ruki ou l'art de passer du coq à l'âne…oui ne t'inquiètes pas…en plus tu vas avoir de super costumes…aller ! Debout maintenant !

- J'vais faire à manger !!!

- Euh…

- Un jus d'orange et un café, claironne-t-il en partant en riant.

Il m'étonnera toujours celui là. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on habite ensemble. Ces trois jours ont étaient extrêmement longs. J'ai appris à me battre pour lui et il a fait de même pour moi. Notre histoire, du moins ce qu'il s'en sait, à imposée la distance entre les autres jeunes de notre ville et nous. Ici on peut tout recommencer et voilà qu'il tombe amoureux d'un blond au nez bandé qui se trouve être le meilleur ami du bel ange noir sur lequel j'ai flashé et qui est mon voisin ! j'ai la poisse et lui ne pense qu'à me présenter à eux et à faire à manger…

- J'vais à la douche, annonçais-je en prenant un jean et un débardeur au hasard dans mon armoire et en les posant sur le lit.

Je sors de la salle de bain un quart d'heure après et découvre mes vêtements sur un lit fait. Le seul problème et que ce ne sont plus exactement les mêmes. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher une fois de plus. Il faut toujours que ça lui plaise. Pour la peine je vais faire pareil avec les siennes…

Alors, le jean…on garde, le boxer noir…on garde aussi, le t-shirt à manches longues…nan mais il est malade, on est au printemps, il fait beau et lui il met des trucs a manches longues ! Aller hop, le t-shirt noir que je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire et une veste en cuir noir ça fera bien l'affaire.

Je pars déjeuner et range ce qu'il a laissé là. Takanori a un an de moins que moi, c'est à dire 18ans et c'est loin d'être un adulte responsable…D'un autre côté, il vit son innocence maintenant qu'il a quelqu'un qui peut lui permettre d'être ainsi. Il a toujours était tout seul. Ses parents l'ont abandonné au coin d'une rue quand il était petit et il s'est vite retrouvé dans un orphelinat puis maintes familles d'accueils. A 13ans, il a fugué de l'une d'elle et a décidé de vivre dans la rue. Peu de temps après, je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle alors que moi aussi j'étais seul depuis 2ans. Mes parents ne m'ont pas abandonné, enfin pas consciemment. Ils sont morts…morts sous mes yeux parce qu'ils se droguaient et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus payer leur dope…Ils ne se sont quasiment jamais occupé de moi, alors quand je l'ai trouvé lui, tout seul dans la rue, j'ai pas voulut qu'un jour il y touche, j'ai voulut l'aider pour me donner une raison de vivre. Mes parents m'avaient laissé un appartement a eux dans lequel j'habitais. On a fini par y habiter à deux. Et puis j'ai trouvé cette annonce et je lui ai laissé l'appart'. Et trois jours après, il revient habiter chez moi parce qu'il est incapable de vivre à nouveaux tout seul…tout comme moi finalement…

- T'as pas pu t'en empêcher !

- Toi non plus j'te signale, répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

- Remarque ça rends bien.

- Je sais, j'ai de très bons goûts.

- T'as pas encore mangé ?!

- Non. Je repensais à notre vie.

- Pense pas aux choses tristes. Et dépêche toi on va être en retard finalement.

- Oui chef !

- Arrête avec ça !

- Ok p'tit frère.

Il me fait un grand sourire et finit de ranger alors que je pars finir de me préparer. Puis nous partons pour le Angels' Hell. Décidément ce nom convient merveilleusement bien à ce bar…

Nous arrivons à 9h25 et allons nous changer directement. Les costumes sont dans nos casiers respectifs. Il découvre donc son magnifique costume en sky noir et est quelque peu surpris. En effet le pantalon paraît un peu usé au niveau des cuisses, la veste, elle, est légèrement usée au niveau des coudes et laisse apparaître ses épaules. Il se maquille de fard noir tout comme moi qui ai enfilé mon propre costume. C'est un pantalon en sky noir, tellement usé qu'il est troué au niveau des genoux et sous les fesses, un marcel noir avec des reflets violines et des fausses manches qui remontent sous le coude, accordées au marcel. Taka me regarde étonné alors que je lui souris. Je fonce mes yeux et lui montre les lentilles de contact bleu pale qui lui sont destinées.

Nous sortons des vestiaires et allons directement saluer Kai qui nous offre un superbe sourire. Les quelques barmen présents nous regardent étonnés.

- Miyavi a réellement de très bons goûts.

- Je sais Kai, je sais. Dit-il en arrivant près de nous. Ce costume te va à ravir jeune homme…Uruha, les lentilles que tu as choisit vont superbement bien avec.

- Merci.

- Le tien aussi te va très bien…Je suis vraiment le meilleur !

- Miyou ? Arrête de te la péter sa sert à rien, on sait que t'es doué niveau design.

- T'es méchant Kai…Bon aller, tous au boulot ! Faut tout mettre en place pour la journée. On ferme à minuit ce soir.

Et nous voilà partis dans une nouvelle journée de travail. Et comme d'habitude, l'affluence se fait à la sortie des lycées. Ruki est également très bien apprécié par les clients. Je suis sur qu'il sera pris lui aussi comme serveur.

La soirée se passe merveilleusement bien et nous rentrons vers minuit et demi. Nous partons nous coucher directement, pas ensemble cette fois ci. Il nous faut tout de même notre intimité, hier était une exception du à l'absence que nous ressentions.

Cette nuit, mes fantômes reviendront, tout comme les siens…

* * *

Le réveil sonne et une nouvelle journée commence. Egale à elle-même. Nous nous préparons et partons travailler.

En réalité, cette journée, comme la suivante, me semblent calmes au vu de celle qui les suivra. Takanori a décidé de m'amener voir Ryo dimanche. Et je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire…

Le samedi passe tout aussi calmement que la veille et l'effervescence se propage lorsque nous rentrons vers 1h30.

J'ose à peine imaginer la nuit atroce que je vais passer. Je les sens arriver, ces fantômes qui me poursuivent depuis six ans maintenant et je m'endors, ne pouvant plus résister au sommeil.

Je me réveille en sursaut dans les bras de Taka, alors qu'il est 9h30. Pour une fois j'ai tout de même dormi un peu. Il ne me pose pas de questions, il sait très bien que je viens de tout revoir. Je viens de les revoirs, eux, demandant pitié et je viens surtout de le revoir lui, enfin ses yeux. Glacials, électrisants, m'assurant de vivre…

**_TSUZUKU_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** Où les choses sérieuses commencent... (Ça fait trop classe dis comme ça vous trouvez pas?)_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Chapitre huit :**_

_Pov' Aoi_

Je me réveille en sursaut, toujours dans ses bras. Je ne peux supporter la douleur qu'il renferme, tout comme lui ne peut supporter la mienne. Je sent des larmes tomber doucement dans mon cou.

- Ryo…

- C'est pas grave, ça va passer…

- T'aurais pas dû m'en parler, t'as vu dans quel état ça te met ?

- Et alors …maintenant au moins tu le sais et je vais mieux…

- Je serais toujours là. Quand tu auras besoin de moi mais aussi quand ça ira…

- Je sais. Et moi aussi Suguru. Parce que tu me sauves un peu plus chaque jour…

- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais c'est également ce que tu fais, petit frère… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réagis hier soir…

- Tu ne le pouvais pas. J'ai dit ça sans émotions, sans aucune expression. Je ne supporte pas la pitié.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié Ryo…

Non, ce n'est pas de la pitié. C'est tout l'amour que je te porte. Hier, ton visage sans expression m'a fait peur. Il m'a rappelé le siens lorsqu'elle est partie. J'avais seize ans. Ça faisait trois ans que nous étions ensemble…Elle m'a dit que je ne lui convenait pas finalement. Elle m'a détruit. Et ce jour là, il faisait beau, merveilleusement beau. Alors je suis parti me promener dans les ruelles sombres. Et je l'ai trouvé, je t'ai trouvé. Je n'ai pas eu pitié Ryo, jamais je n'ai de pitié. Seulement mon désespoir c'est transformé peu à peu en une rage sourde, une envie de vivre, de survivre tout au moins. Et de l'aider, pour que lui aussi vive, pour que lui aussi survive. En réalité, ce jour là j'ai été égoïste. Et je ne le regrette pas. Parce que dans mon égoïsme, j'ai tout fait pour lui et je continuerai, pour qu'enfin ses fantômes disparaissent des brumes de songes que Morphée lui apporte chaque nuit, chaque jour aussi…

- Moi non plus Suguru. Pour moi non plus ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je n'en est pas à offrir, ni à recevoir, de personne…

- Merci petit ange…

- Merci à toi aussi…

Un blanc se crée. Nous réfléchissons tout les deux à ce que nous venons de nous avouer. En 4ans, on ne s'était jamais parler ainsi. On a toujours gardé notre amitié et jamais nous n'avions mis de mots pour l'expliquer mais aujourd'hui nous n'avons pas eu le choix, il fallait ce l'expliquer à soit avant de l'expliquer à l'autre. Et nous n'avions pas toutes les pièces du puzzle. A présent, tout deux, nous les avons…

- Suguru ? On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Ce que tu veux Ryo…ce que tu veux…

- T'es fâché ?

- Fâché ?! Mais de quoi Ryo ?

- Ben de moi…parce que j'ai pas pu rester tout seul là-bas…

- Bien sur que non Ryo. Je suis même très heureux que tu sois venu ici si tu veux savoir…Mais j'ai déjà visiter la ville moi alors on fait ce que tu veux…

- Tu me montreras cet endroit qui est comme le notre ?

- Oui, ce soir…

- Y a un parc pas loin non ? Tu prends ta guitare et on y va faire un tour ? Il est midi de toute façon…

- Si tu veux…Alors debout et à la douche !

- Ouais !

Et le voilà qui part limite en courant dans la salle de bain…Un vrai gamin mais que voulez-vous. On ne vis son enfance qu'une fois que les personnes qui nous entourent nous le permettent. Et lui ne peut vivre la sienne que depuis 4ans.

Son enfance et son adolescence ? Il les a vécues dans une famille qui ne s'occupait que de sa sœur aînée. C'est elle qui s'occupait de lui et quand ses parents sont morts, les autres enfants de l'orphelinat lui ont pris la seule chose qui lui restait…

Finalement je ne suis pas tant à plaindre que ça…Moi c'est seulement elle qui m'a abandonné alors que j'avais mis ma vie entre ses mains. Et a présent elle est entre les siennes a lui et celles d'un beau blond que je n'ai vu qu'une fois et que je ne reverrais jamais…

Je vais à mon tour à la douche et je suis prêt à parier qu'il va me préparer mes affaires, il ne peux pas s'en empêcher. Je reviens de la douche et affiche un grand sourire quand effectivement je trouve mes affaires sur le lit fait. Je les enfile et pars le rejoindre dans le salon.

- Ça te convient ?

- Oui. Elles te vont vraiment très bien..

- Bon on y va ? dis-je en attrapant mes clés et mon portable.

Et nous voilà partis pour le parc Yoyogi…avec ma guitare que Ryo a absolument tenu a porter. Je ne cherche même plus à comprendre parfois, on dirai un enfant de 9ans alors qu'il en a…19. Pathétique mais tellement réjouissant que de toute manière on ne peut l'aimer que comme ça.

Nous arrivons au parc et nous installons sur un banc. Ryo me tends ma guitare et me demande de jouer. Je joue donc le reste de l'après-midi, puis nous rentrons. Et, alors que le soleil que couche je l'emmène voir les quais de la baie de Tokyo lieu magique sous un ciel baigné par le couchant…

Nous rentrons vers 22heure30 et allons directement nous coucher dans nos chambres respectives.

La journée du lendemain se passe tranquillement ainsi que celle du samedi. Nous nous promenons dans quelques quartier mais passons un maximum de notre temps dans ce parc a jouer de la guitare ou dans notre appartement car, oui a présent c'est le notre, où nous jouons ensemble, guitare et basse accordées à la perfection.

Le dimanche arrive rapidement et je dois donc aller travailler alors que Ryo, lui, passe la journée avec notre voisin qui est de repos aujourd'hui et demain. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je vais en entendre parler ce soir…enfin.

Il est 8h10 quand je pars vers le bar où je dois travailler. J'arrive à 8h30 et je ne me suis vraiment pas pressé.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'un jeune homme brun arrive et me dévisage de haut en bas avant de sourire et d'ouvrir le bar où nous entrons tout les deux.. Le sourire de ce jeune homme pourrait glacer un brasier par son intensité. Il est rassurant.

- Joyama Suguru ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Je suis Uke Yutaka, le co-propriétaire de ce bar mais appelle moi Kai.

- Comme vous voudrez Monsieur.

- Pas de Monsieur ni de vous qui tiennent compris ?

- D'accord.

- Bien alors il te faut un pseudonyme, je crois que tu le sais déjà.

- Effectivement Miyavi me l'avait dit. Ainsi que pour les costume.

- C'est ça. Tu me suis, je vais te montrer les tiens et puis nous allons choisir ce pseudo a moins que tu n'en ai déjà un.

- On m'appelle souvent Aoi.

- Alors va pour Aoi, me dit-il en nous amenant aux vestiaires.

Je découvre les deux costumes « chics » ainsi que les trois « normaux » et j'avoue être agréablement surpris. Miyavi me connaît plutôt bien au niveau de mes goûts vestimentaires et il est resté dans le style.

- Miyou est vraiment doué pour le choix des costumes en fonction des personnalité.

- C'est vrai. Vous êtes de la même famille c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est un cousin mais beaucoup de gens nous crois frères. Il faut avouer que l'on se ressemble pas mal…L'araignée et le passé en moins. Tu es son petit ami n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ben en fait quand on entends à chaque fois qu'on l'appelle « personne n'a le même sourire que lui, il étincelle, éblouis, crame tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée et donne une telle confiance en lui qu'on dirais un ange » on finis par se faire une idée de comment est la personne en question et…tu lui ressemble traits pour traits.

Nous rigolons et nous changeons. J'enfile un costume noir rayé prune constitué d'un pantalon simple, d'un débardeur qui ne se ferme qu'au niveau des pectoraux ce qui laisse apparaître mon piercing au nombril et de manches assorties qui laissent mes épaules dénudées. Simple mais légèrement aguichant, le tout impeccablement cintré. Je trace un trait noir sur mes yeux pour les accentuer et le tour est joué.

Lorsque nous regagnons la salle, les barmen sont arrivés et Miyavi aussi puisqu'il me saute dessus dès qu'il m'aperçoit.

Nous discutons un peu et la journée commence. Il y a des clients constamment, se sont principalement des jeunes. Ils n'hésitent d'ailleurs pas à nous accoster seulement nous sommes serveurs, pas gigolos.

Le bar se dépeuple peu a peu en début de soirée, puis se remplis à nouveau vers 22heures. Le train est infernal mais j'avoue aimer ça. Ça aide à oublier. Malheureusement, le retour sur terre se fait à la débauche à 1heure.

- Demain 9H30 Aoi ?

- Neuf heures même si tu veux.

- Nan 9H30 et amène Ryo j'ai une surprise pour lui…

- Merci Miyou…

- De rien beau brun.

- Beau brun ? demanda Kai ébahis.

- Pas autant que toi ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je vous laisse, dis-je en sortant. A demain !

- A demain Aoi me répondent-ils en même temps.

Je rentre à l'appart en dix minutes, il a beau faire un temps splendide, les nuits sont fraîches. Le son de la télé me parvient dans l'entrée ainsi que plusieurs voix. Je m'avance et voit Ryo accompagné de Takanori qui regardent une émission de musique.

- Bonsoir vous deux.

- Bonsoir Suguru !

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui et toi tu as bien travaillé ?

- Oui oui. Au fait Ryo, Miyavi veut te voir demain quand je vais aller bosser. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler donc demain debout pour y être a 9H25 !

- Ok pas de problèmes.

- Euh…

- Oui Taka-chan ?

- Miyavi c'est bien le patron du Angels' Hell Ryo ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- C'est là qu'on travaille avec Atsuaki…

- Je vois…Ben on verra bien…

- Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ?

- Tu le saura bien assez tôt ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je les regarde, perplexe. De toute façon, Ryo ne dira rien s'il n'en a pas envie je le sais bien alors autant ne pas le forcer.

- Bon, sur ceux, je vous laisse. A mercredi hein ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Bonne fin de soirée.

- Vous aussi.

Et voilà Takanori qui sort. Je prépare mes affaires pour demain et annonce a Ryo que je vais me coucher.

- A demain petit démon.

- A demain petit frère.

Deux heures plus tard, Ryo débarque les yeux rouges. Un cauchemars de plus. Je me décale légèrement dans le lit pour ne pas être au milieu et prendre toute la place alors que lui me rejoint et viens se lover dans mes bras ouverts à son attention…au moins, ce soir les miens ne referont pas surfaces et peut-être parviendrais-je à lui faire oublier les siens…Il m'adresse un sourire de remerciement et ne tarde pas à s'endormir. Je le rejoints quelques minutes plus tard, Morphée m'a emportée loin de se monde…

La nuit se passe, calme et nous partons travailler. Miyavi nous accueilles, sourire aux lèvres et nous suit dans les vestiaires.

Ce soir il y a une soirée privée et j'aimerais que vous soyez là tout les deux alors je t'ai fait faire un costume de soirée Ryo. Ce soir ce sera le blanc avec la chemise noire. Donc demain nous n'ouvrons qu'à 10h30.

- Merci Miyavi.

- De rien Ryo par contre il te faut un surnom. Suguru nous avons pris Aoi comme tu t'en doutes alors toi je propose Reita.

- Ça marche patron !

- Tu es a l'essaie pour la journée. Voilà ton costume.

Ryo l'enfile et se maquille plus intensément. Il est magnifique avec ce costumes en imitation cuir noir et blanc. Class, rock comme on l'aime…Je me suis changé entre temps et nous commençons donc la journée. Elle se passe tranquillement et ce n'est que vers 18heures à la sortie des lycées qu'il se met a y avoir vraiment du monde.

Vers 21heures Miyavi ferme le bar pour une heure et nous en profitons pour nous laver et nous changer alors que les barmen rangent la salle. Nous nous rendons ensuite sur le lieux de la réceptions où nous allons servir.

Nous descendons et nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires du personnel. Je suis a peine arrivé que Takanori fait surface, cherchant quelqu'un.

- Taka-san ?

- Salut Suguru. Mais là je suis Ruki.

- Aoi. Et Ryo c'est Reita.

- Pour Atsuaki c'est Uruha. D'ailleurs tu ne l'aurait pas vu ?

- Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble Ruki.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon ben tant pis.

Il repart à la recherche du fameux Uruha notre cher voisin. Il n'est pas parti que je me fige, totalement incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ce n'est pas possible, dites moi que je rêve, le hasard ne peut pas faire les choses ainsi…Ryo me tape sur l'épaule et me demande si j'ai vu un fantôme…un fantôme non, mais un fantasme oui et qui plus est habillé comme moi…Je lui montre le jeune homme que je fixe depuis tout à l'heure. Il me regarde et souri.

- Je te présente Uruha, notre voisin…

Je crois rêver, c'est pas possible…Il ne peut pas être là, travailler lui aussi pour le compte de Miyavi et en plus être mon voisin ! J'aurais du le voir avant ! Et pourtant non…Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce jour là, je n'ai même pas aperçu son visage au coin du couloir, je ne l'ai pas croisé dans l'ascenseur, ni au bar…Je me demande comment cette soirée va évoluer…enfin, nous verrons bien !

Je me retourne et commence à prendre quelques plateaux pour aller servir…la soirée commence, tachons d'être le plus beau et le meilleur comme dit Miyavi, malheureusement ce soir, il y a de la concurrence : Miyou tout d'abord ; Kai et son sourire de tombeur ; Takanori et sa bouille de gamin tout a fait craquante ; mon Reita et son bandeau qui le rend mystérieux a souhait ; moi et mes cheveux de jais mis en valeur par le costume tout comme mes piercings et mes yeux ; et lui, non pardon Lui, Le magnifique, Le plus beau, L'ange tombé du ciel, Le Dieu réincarné, Le fantasme ambulant, Uruha tout simplement…

**_TSUZUKU_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** Pour tous les poèmes présents, si l'auteur n'est pas précisé c'est qu'ils sont de moi._

_Bonne lecture_

_**Chapitre neuf :**_

_Pov' Uruha_

_« Une larme sur la joue,_

_Une lame sur le bras,_

_Une pluie transparente et salée,_

_Une pluie rouge et sucrée, »_

Je m'arrête de lire ce texte que j'avais écris lorsque j'avais arrêté…Lorsque j'avais arrêté quoi ?

Et bien lorsque j'avais arrêté de jouer avec la drogue et les lames…Pourquoi ai-je arrêté ?

Bonne question…la drogue, tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas devenir comme mes parents et que je ne voulais pas le contaminer avec cette merde…les lames, tout simplement parce qu'il m'a vu et qu'il m'a supplié d'arrêter de le faire et que je ne peux rien lui refuser…

La question, en réalité, serait plutôt pourquoi avoir commencé ? Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Enfin, je pourrai bien répondre « parce que j'en avais envie » ou « parce que j'aime ça », ça ne m'apportait rien alors quand il a fallut arrêter et bien, je 'lai fait, tout simplement sans me poser de questions…

- Atsu ?

- Oui Taka…

- On y va à quelle heure ?

- Onze heure ?

- Ça paraît bien.

- Alors va pour onze heure. Va te préparer, je vais faire à manger…

- T'es malade ?

- Nan pourquoi ?

- Rien rien…Tu faisais quoi depuis une demi-heuree ?

- Taka…

- Mais tu t'es réveillé en sursaut et après t'es parti et tu m'as laissé en plan…

- Je t'ai pas laissé en plan…je suis allée relire un vieux poème que j'avais écris et que j'aurais du brûler avec les autres…

- T'as gardé celui que j'aime hein ?

- Lequel ?

- Celui là :

_« Vivre chaque instant,_

_Survivre à chaque moment, _

_Se battre envers et contre tout, _

_Combattre, se défendre face à tous_

_Ne jamais se laisser abattre, _

_Ne jamais baisser les yeux,_

_Continuer d'avancer_

_Malgré eux, _

_Et malgré nous surtout .»_

- Tu le connais par cœur…Non je ne l'ai pas brûlé. Tout comme _haine_ et quelques autres…

_- Haine_…

- Tu le connais par cœur aussi ?

- Oui. Enfin normalement…

- Vas-y je t'écoute…

- « _Rouge, noirs, blanc,_

_Sans fin oublier,_

_Violet, bleu, argenté,_

_La vie ne fait que commencer._

_Courir derrière l'amour,_

_Courir et échapper à la mort,_

_Deux actes intimement liés,_

_Par les carnages qu'ils créent._

_Vouloir vivre,_

_Aimer hurler,_

_Criait à la mort,_

_Comme un loup à la lune,_

_Se délecter de nos souffrances,_

_Se ravir de notre répugnance,_

_Ne plus se suffire,_

_Les forcer à haïr._

_Jouer avec eux,_

_Toujours tout calculer,_

_Les tuer dans le jeu_

_Les voir agoniser._

_Rouge, noir blanc,_

_Cesser d'exister_

_Violet, bleu, argenté,_

_La vie s'en est allée._

- Tu le connais parfaitement, c'est impressionnant.

- Tu sais que j'adore ce que tu écris…

- Aller arrête de dire des bêtises et va te préparer, il est déjà 10heure15.

- Oui grand frère !!!

- Taka…

- Quoi ?

- Merci, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire avant de m'éclipser dans la cuisine pour préparer deux petits déjeuners parfaitement identiques.

Pendant que le café se prépare tout seul, je vais faire le lit, prépare ses affaires, pose un jean troué pour moi, il complètera de toute manière…

Je vais ensuite ranger les textes que j'ai sorti dans la sacro-sainte boîte fermée à clés que Taka n'a pas le droit d'ouvrir sous peine de se retrouver à la rue…J'écris pour moi, pour aller mieux, je n'aime pas qu'on lise tous mes textes, certains sont uniquement a moi…

Je finis de déjeuner et me précipite dans la salle de bain dès que la porte s'ouvre. Je jette presque mon warumono adoré dehors mais tant pis…

Les affaires sur le lit et le p'tit dej' à la cuisine ! Ne mange pas dans la chambre !!!Lui criais-je en fermant la porte.

Je saute presque dans la douche, me lave, me sèche, me maquille, me coiffe et me lave les dents (très important) et sors de la salle de bain, la serviette en pagne pour aller m'habiller.

- T'as mis seulement un quart d'heure ?!

- On est à la bourre j'te signale alors si le prince veut bien magner ses fesses et aller se laver les dents ça serait bien, lâchais-je, acide.

- Affaires sur le lit. Déjeuner mangé et rangé.

- Bien ! Lui répondis-je. Pour les fringues on est 100% d'accord ce coup ci !

- C'est pas vrai ?! Ça arrive jamais !

- Ben si, aujourd'hui.

J'enfile le marcel qu'il m'a choisit ainsi que le blouson en jean assorti au jean et troué lui aussi…Je prends mes clés, mon portable, vérifie l'état de la cuisine mais aussi du reste de l'appart'. Tout est nickel…

- Taka !!!

- Je suis là !

Je ferme l'appartement et le suis jusqu'à celui d'à côté. Un jeune homme de mon âge, blond, avec un bandeau sur le nez nous ouvre la porte.

- Bonjours Takanori… Atsuaki je suppose ?

- Salut Ryo.

- Exact, bonjour.

- Entrer, dit-il en s'effaçant et en refermant la porte derrière nous. Suguru travaille aujourd'hui.

- Et bien justement…t'aurais pas une photo de lui, parce qu' Atsu pense qu'ils étaient en face dans le train et…

- Bien sur. Regarde celle à côté de la télé, me dit-il. Ça vous dit qu'on mange ensemble a midi ?

- Si tu veux. Atsu t'es d'accord ?

- Mmm mmm…

- Atsu ?

- Oui oui…

- Bon ben on mange ici si vous voulez ou dans un resto peu importe…

- Ben non, tu viens manger chez nous, Atsu fera à manger…

- D'accord. Je vous offre une bière ?

- Avec plaisir…

Je les vois partir vers la cuisine et revenir quelques minutes après, alors que je me sens blanchir à vue d'œil.

- Alors, c'est lui ? Me demande Ryo.

- Oui c'est lui…

- Ça pose un quelconque problème ?

- Je sais pas…

- Vas-y raconte lui Atsu, me dit Taka.

- On était face à face tout le trajet et on a pas osé se parler, il avait l'air d'en avoir autant envie que moi pourtant…

- Suguru est timide, il a encore du mal à accepter qu'il soit attiré par les hommes depuis l'autre tache mais il fait des efforts. Le seul problème c'est qu'il panique parfois…

- Je vois, on a les même réactions apparemment, c'est…

Mon portable me coupe et je m'excuse en décrochant.

- Miyavi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Demain soir nous avons une soirée dans Ginza à 22heure. J'ai besoin de vous deux…

- Pas de problème, on sera là…

- Costume blanc, chemise noire…

- Ok c'est noté, à demain…dis-je en raccrochant…

Je retourne voir Ryo et Taka qui sourient d'une manière bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me cachent quelque chose…

- Oui ? J'ai loupé un truc ?

- Non , non. Ryo me demandait le nom du bar où l'on travaillait c'est tout.

- Ah. Le Angels' Hell.

- Je connais le patron… C'est un cousin de Suguru. Un très bon ami a moi.

- Je vois… Et Suguru où est-ce qu'il travaille ?

- Je ne sais absolument pas, il ne me l'a pas dit, il attend probablement de voir si ça se passe bien…

- Je vois… Au fait Taka, demain soir il y a une soirée et nous travaillons.

- Pas de problème.

Je finis de boire ma bière et nous discutons un peu de chose et d'autre quand je remarque les deux basses et les deux guitares.

- Tu joues de la basse et de la guitare Ryo ?

- Non, c'est Suguru qui joue de la guitare, moi je joue simplement de la basse.

- Il est fort ton Suguru ?

- Très, c'est le meilleur.

- Aller, on change de crèmerie, je vais te montrer comment moi je joue et après tu pourras dire qu'il est le meilleur…

- Si tu veux mais c'est réellement ce que je pense. C'est le seul qui arrive à me faire ressentir ce qu'il joue et avec lequel je peux improviser sans le regarder, juste en l'écoutant et dégager les même sentiments que lui…

- C'est pas ton meilleur ami pour rien n'est-ce pas ?

- Non c'est sur…et la réciproque est vraie…

- C'est pareil pour nous, lui dit en souriant Taka. On s'est trouvé quand il fallait et on s'est pas lâchés depuis…

- Aller on bouge.

Nous allons donc dans notre appartement et je vais chercher ma guitare sèche même si j'ai une préférence pour l'électrique. Taka, lui fredonne sur la mélodie que je joue…

- Ces deux guitares sont les seules folies que j'ai faites et j'en suis fier, Taka aime bien jouer dessus lui aussi.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher ma basse ?

- Pourquoi pas, dis-je en branchant l'électrique. Ça pourrait être sympa.

Je le vois sortir de l'appartement et l'entends entrer chez lui. Taka se retourne vers moi, des étoiles plein les yeux…Il me fait sourire…

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il te plaît…

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, il est gentil et il a autant souffert que nous, il le porte sur lui…

- C'est vrai et Suguru donne la même impression…

- Mais avoue que son physique facilite les choses ne ?

- C'est pas faux…répond-il en baissant la tête pour cacher la couleur de ses joues.

Je ris, pose ma guitare et le prends dans mes bras…Il love sa tête dans mon cou et me chatouille avec l'air qu'il expire, ce qui me fait rire un peu plus fort…

- Tu changeras jamais, toujours aussi enfantin…

- Et toi tu craindras toujours mes chatouilles, me répond-il avec un sourire victorieux…

- Merci Taka…

- Mais de rien grand frère…

Ryo entre dans l'appartement et nous voit sourire, à la tête qu'il fait il ne doit rien comprendre. Je lui désigne l'emplacement d'une prise pour qu'il puisse brancher son empli et reprends ma guitare. Il accorde sa basse et attend que je commence…j'adore les bœufs et celui-ci promet d'être particulièrement marrant…

Nous passons deux heures à jouer et je me décide enfin à aller faire à manger. Taka prend ma place à la guitare et improvise quelques notes…Il est doué lui aussi et en plus il a une voix particulièrement jolie…

Au bout d'une demi-heure le repas est prêt et nous passons à table… L'après midi se passe dans une ambiance semblable et il est 18heure quand je décide d'aller faire quelques courses…Les deux blondinets décident donc d'aller squatter à côté…

Je rentre me prépare à manger Ryo et Taka doivent encore être à côté, je ne vais pas les déranger, en plus il faut que je fasse le point. Un peu de musique m'aidera à me détendre…

Je réfléchis, réfléchis et plus je réfléchis, moins je comprends comment ce beau brun peut me faire autant d'effet alors que je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois et qu'on ne s'est même pas parlé…Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et de m'angoisser par rapport à mercredi, jour de notre rencontre…

Takanori lui semble avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui lui correspond, Ryo est vraiment très gentil, il paraît un peu brusque au premier abord mais finalement on se rend compte qu'il a autant souffert que nous…Ils semblent se plaire l'un à l'autre mais son beaucoup trop timide pour se l'avouer pour l'instant, tant mieux, enfin je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser…

Je passe donc ma soirée à réfléchir et à jouer de la musique… Takanori rentre vers 1heure20 et nous partons nous coucher… Cinq minutes après il frappe à ma porte.

- Uruha…ne t'inquiètes pas, Suguru est quelqu'un de très gentil, comme Ryo. Tu n'as pas à t'angoisser de le revoir, soit naturel, soit toi et tout se passera bien tu verras…

- Merci Ruki…Oyasumi.

- De rien grand frère.

Je m'endors et passe une nuit plutôt calme. Le lendemain je ne me lève qu'a 10heure30, je ne travaille pas avant 22heure de toute façon… Je traîne dans l'appartement toute la matinée, Taka lui dort encore, Ryo travaille aujourd'hui apparemment…

Je décide de ranger un peu la cuisine, le salon, et nettoyer ma chambre. Une fois tout cela fait il est 11heure30. Je me lève en direction de la chambre de Taka et le réveille… Je lui annonce qu'il faudrait qu'il se lève et qu'il nettoie sa chambre pendant que je vais à la douche.

Je passe bien une demi-heure sous la douche puis 1heure à me sécher les cheveux, me coiffer, me maquiller et préparer mes affaires. Taka s'est précipité dans la salle de bain de suite après que j'en sois sorti. Sa chambre est propre et rangée tout comme la cuisine dans laquelle il vient de passer.

Nous passons une après midi calme et nous commençons à nous préparer vers 20H. Nous nous remaquillons, arrangeons nos cheveux et rangeons nos costumes dans un sac, pliés impeccablement.

Nous partons de l'appartement et nous rendons vers l'endroit où nous travaillons ce soir. Une fois arrivés nous nous changeons et nous ne sommes pas sortis des vestiaires que j'ai déjà perdu Ruki Heureusement je vois Miyavi et Kai. Je discute un peu avec eux afin de savoir comment va se dérouler la soirée et apprends donc que demain matin nous n'embauchons pas avant 10h30. Je leur précise que j'ai perdu Ruki et il me dise de ne pas m'inquiéter et de ne pas bouger d'ici ce que je ne manque pas de faire…

Soudain je vois Ryo qui me fait de grands signes, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire là ? Je m'approche de lui quand je le vois… Je le regarde discrètement alors que lui me fixe…Ryo lui tape sur l'épaule et a l'air de lui poser une question alors que Suguru lui me montre discrètement du doigt…Il a l'air aussi surpris que moi. Je me contente de sourire et Ryo m'adresse un clin d'œil et répond à mon sourire. Suguru, lui a déjà pris un plateau et commencé à faire le service.

Ryo s'approche de moi, le sourire toujours aux lèvres…

- Et bien ? Comme on se retrouve…

- Uruha et toi ?

- Reita. Ça te va bien, il faut l'avouer. Cherche pas Ruki il est avec Miyavi et Kai.

- Tu savais qu'on bossait tous pour Miyavi ?

- Oui et Ruki aussi. Seulement on a rien dit ni à toi ni à Aoi, pour voir vos réactions et j'avoue que je suis impressionné, tu as su prendre le pas sur ta peur…maintenant, prouve-lui que tu ne lui feras pas de mal, jamais et la partie est jouée.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en fasse non plus…

- Il a peur aussi, discutés vous verrez bien… Miyavi et Kai sont au courant, ils ont prévu un after pour qu'on soit tous les six. Prend la chance lorsqu'elle passe, ne lui cours pas après mais lorsqu'elle est à porté de main surtout n'hésite jamais…

- Merci Reita…

- De rien.

- Toi aussi, prends la chance lorsqu'elle est à porté de main et ouvre tes yeux, elle n'est pas si loin que ça…

- Promis. Me répond-il en prenant un plateau et en partant servir alors que je fais de même.

La soirée se passe ainsi, tranquillement, nous nous croisons, nous sourions timidement certes mais nous ne nous fuyons pas, c'est déjà ça…Je peux voir la peur dans ses yeux ou du moins la crainte et je sais qu'elle est la jumelle de celle qui m'habite en ce moment même…

Vers 2heures et demi, nous commençons à ranger les plateaux, la salle…Nous emmenons tout aux cuisines et Miyavi nous annonce que nous pouvons aller nous changer et qu'il nous attend à l'entrée, lui et Kai étant déjà près à partir.

Nous nous dépêchons donc de nous changer et d'arranger un peu notre maquillage ainsi que nos coiffures. Nous sortons et rejoignons Miyavi et Kai. Ils nous proposent un after au Angels' Hell et nous acceptons tous, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois arrivés, nous posons nos costumes et enlevons nos vestes. Les verres arrivent, bière pour la plupart hormis Kai qui ne boit que du jus de pommes et moi qui commence doucement avec du coca.

Seulement il est 3heures du matin et j'ai envie de boire moi aussi alors tant pis si ça ne convient pas a Ruki mais je commence moi aussi à boire alors que Miyavi ouvre une bouteille de sake.

Kai met de la musique et nous commençons à danser. Bien entendu Ruki a moitié ivre s'est collé à Reita qui ne semble pas être en meilleur état, Miyavi et Kai dansent ensemble également alors je me mets à danser avec mon bel apollon brun qui me lance un sourire ravageur… La fin de soirée va être chaude je pense.

Je continu à boire, et me retrouve au même état d'ivresse que lui assez rapidement, je ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool, c'est une catastrophe. Et bien entendu celui-ci aidant, mes peurs disparaissent et les siennes semblent faire de même, nous verrons bien ce que cela donnera…

Je me colle encore plus a lui et nous dansons langoureusement. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, mon corps et mon cœur veulent la proximité de son être, le découvrir, le connaître et pouvoir partager tant de choses avec lui mais mon esprit, lui prend peur et ne cherche qu'à me faire céder et partir en courant. Seulement je ne veux pas fuir, je ne veux pas passer à côté de ma chance une fois de plus. Mais je ne sais que faire pour l'attraper.

Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et quelques larmes salées tombent de mes yeux comme je tomberais dans un gouffre et viennent s'échouer dans son cou ce qu'il semble remarquer étant donné qu'il s'écarte de moi et me fixe, un regard interrogateur fixé à ses prunelles couleur onyx, telles deux pierres précieuses que je veux à tout prix garder à mes côtés. Je lui fais un faible sourire et lui se contente de hocher la tête, j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend rien qu'en me regardant et j'ai l'impression de comprendre également ce que ses yeux semblent vouloir me dire.

Je n'ai presque plus peur mais je sais que quoi que je fasse il faudra en assumer les conséquences demain. Pour une fois j'ai envie de jouer, j'ai l'impression que le jeu en vaut la chandelle alors je ne lâche pas son regard, je m'y accroche comme je m'accrocherai à une bouée de sauvetage en plein milieu du pacifique et il semble comprendre, il me sourit une fois de plus et mon cœur se gonfle à la vue de se sourire et je le lui rends et je décide de faire quelque chose qui pourrait très bien être la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie, comme la chose la plus intelligente, nous verrons bien les conséquences. Je me rapproche de lui et l'embrasse, tout simplement.

Tant pis pour le reste, une fois seulement j'ai envie de suivre mon cœur et d'espérer ne plus jamais avoir mal…grâce à lui. Et si je souffre à cause de lui, s'il m'entraîne vers la mort, alors je ne lui en voudrais pas, car c'est lui qui sera mon bourreau…

Merci Ryo, merci du fond du cœur…

_**TSUZUKU**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** à partir de maintenant vous risquez de trouver les chansons sur lesquelles j'ai écrit mes chapitres. vous ne les aviez aps avant parce qu'avec plus de deux ans de décalage, j'avoue avoir du mal à m'en souvenir et comme je els avais pas noté... Celui la a était écrit__ avec X-Japan…l'ensemble d'art of life et quelques chansons de dahlia aussi et les poèmes sont toujours de moi xD_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Chapitre dix :**_

_Pov' Aoi_

Ryo discute avec le dit Atsuaki qui n'est autre que le fantasme ambulant du train, et mon voisin par la même occasion.

Je m'éloigne à grands pas, je ne supporterais pas de lui parler, pas encore. Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressent. Je ne le connais pas, lui non plus ne me connaît pas, pourtant c'est comme si ont s'était déjà rencontrés, il y a longtemps, très longtemps et que notre mémoire ne s'en souvenez pas…la même angoisse doit se lire sur nos deux visages, je vois la sienne et sent la mienne, ce qui ne nous empêche pas de nous sourire quand nous nous croisons.

- Aoi, after à la fin de la soirée je pense…

- On verra Miyou, on verra, dis-je en m'éloignant.

Effectivement, after il y aura. Au Angels' Hell. Nous nous changeons rapidement et la soirée continue, enfin la nuit plutôt…

Trois heure du matin et plusieurs bières, Miyavi ouvre une bouteille de saké. C'est le premier verre d'alcool qu'Uruha boit. Non je ne le flique pas, je remarque seulement que seuls lui et Kai n'ont pas encore bu d'alcool de la soirée et que donc c'est son premier verre…

Taka et Ryo sont déjà bien imbibés et dansent, si on peut appeler ça danser. Miyou et Kai jouent manifestement à qui collera le plus l'autre sans provoquer de réactions intempestives, et Miyavi semble être très doué…

Uruha me propose de danser. Comment refuser quelque chose à cet ange ? Si vous savez comment faire je veux bien lire le monde d'emplois. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis…depuis elle en réalité puisque j'ai toujours refuser de sortir avec des hommes et que les femmes m'écœurent….depuis elle.

Nous dansons et il boit jusqu'à être au même niveau d'ébriété que moi…nous dansons de manière de plus en plus explicite, collés, très collés. A tel point qu'englués serait le mot le plus proche pour décrire la situation.

Il pose sa tête contre mon épaule et quelques secondes plus tard, je sens quelque chose d'humide tomber dans mon cou, pleurerait-il ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ? Je m'écarte un peu de lui et le dévisage, manquant de me noyer dans ses yeux chocolats. Il me sourit faiblement et je ne le lui rends pas, hochant simplement la tête, lui aussi à besoin d'un peu de tendresse qui ne se finisse pas dans un lit, je le vois dans ses yeux qu'il plonge dans les miens, essayant probablement de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai bu que je ne sais plus ce que je fais, il a peur tout comme moi sauf que lui n'arrive pas à le cacher aussi bien que moi, ou sinon c'est parce que nous souffrons tout les deux qu'il me semble que nous nous comprenons. Je lui souris, heureux de l'avoir rencontré et d'enfin avoir pu parler un peu avec lui même si ce n'était pas avec des mots. Manifestement nous n'en avons pas besoin mais je ne le connais pas encore suffisamment pour lui faire confiance, j'ai trop souffert la dernière fois.

Je veux le connaître. De tout mon cœur, mais ma tête me dit d'arrêter de me faire du mal tout seul, que je ne peux avoir confiance en personne. Seulement à ce moment là, il me rends mon sourire et m'éblouie j'ai besoin de lui je le sens. Je croise le regard de Reita me disant de ne pas avoir trop peur puis celui de Takanori qui lui ne fait que me confirmer ce que je pensais, il a aussi peur que moi, il a autant souffert même si les causes ne sont pas les mêmes.

Alors cette fois je n'aurais pas peur de mes actes, je vais enfin pouvoir suivre mon cœur et j'espère ne pas me tromper.

Je le vois se rapprocher de moi, je pressens ce qu'il va se passer alors je me laisse aller, je ferme mes yeux et le laisse mener la danse. Lorsque nos lèvres se rencontre, je ressens une décharge électrique. Je le laisse faire, réponds à ses baisers. J'ai peur, peur de lui, peur de moi, peur d'un nous qui pourrait exister puis ce détruire de lui même, un nous que je pourrais espérer et dont je ne ferais que rêver…

Peur de l'avenir en réalité, mais pourquoi ai-je peur du futur alors que c'est dans mon passé que j'ai souffert, je ne comprends pas. Je fais passer, enfin j'essaie de faire passer toute cette peur, cette incertitude que je ressent dans notre baiser et lui semble faire de même. Nous allons aller loin comme ça, avec nos peurs similaires qui nous consument et nous empêchent de vivre, il va falloir faire face et prendre des risques…

Qu'importe après tout, c'est demain qu'il faudra les prendre, ce soir nous nous moquons des conséquences, enfin moi c'est sur et lui sûrement aussi. L'important c'est que nous en soyons conscient tout les deux. Nous réfléchirons et nous aurons peur demain, ce soir nous voulons simplement vivre, même si vivre signifie mourir par la main de l'autre le lendemain.

Je prends le risque, Ryo, ne lui tiens jamais rigueur de m'avoir détruit si un jour il le fait, parce que si c'est lui qui me tue, alors je l'y encouragerai de tout mon cœur. Tant que c'est lui le bourreau, la mort n'est pas mon ennemie.

Ryo, ouvre les yeux, mais pas seulement ce soir s'il te plaît. Ouvre les yeux et accepte, accepte que ce petit homme que tu tiens encore probablement dans tes bras t'aime et t'aimera probablement toujours sans en être conscient, accepte que tu l'aime aussi, ça crève les yeux. Je t'en supplie Ryo, autorise toi à aimer une fois encore, une fois de plus, peut-être même une fois de trop mais prend ce risque, tu en meurt d'envie.

Tu veux que je le prenne mais toi tu hésites à le prendre, Ryo, fais moi confiance, le risque je le prends de mon plein grès. Alors toi aussi prends en un, sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Moi je ne veux rien regretter, parce que regretter c'est ce renier un peu soi même et je ne me renierai jamais quoique je fasse, personne ne peut me juger, personne ne peut te juger…

Ça me rappelle un de mes anciens poèmes, étrange n'est-ce pas ? Je suis dans les bras d'un ange, sa tête est nichée dans mon cou et je respire ses cheveux, je suis au paradis, enfin s'il existe, et je repense à un ancien poème, un poème qui date de plusieurs années…

_« Entre chiens et loups_

_Au crépuscule de la nuit_

_Entre chiens et loups_

_A l'aube de la vie_

_Etre soi-même_

_Dans la nuit noire_

_Enlever ses chaînes_

_A l'arrivée du soir Ne rien devoir à personne Etre libre et sauvage_

_Alors que minuit sonne_

_Se laisser porter au large_

_Regarder la lune_

_Inaccessible reine blanche_

_L'aimer sage et pure_

_Autant que couleur sang_

_Oublier les principes_

_Pour un instant être heureux_

_Briser les critiques_

_Qui ne supporte pas le feu_

_Déployer ses ailes_

_Tel un rapace montant aux cieux_

_Survoler un peu_

_Cette Terre qui sonne creux_

_Une vie de chien ?_

_Non, je n'en veux pas._

_Une nuit de loup ?_

_Oui, pourquoi pas… »_

Ça n'a pas totalement de rapport mais l'idée de liberté est la même je trouve…

Nous continuons a danser et Miyavi me dit que ni lui ni moi ne travaillons demain, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je rétorque que ce n'est pas la peine et que nous pourrons très bien nous lever mais il me dit de ne pas insister, qu'il n'a besoin que de deux personnes et que nous avons besoin de parler tout les deux ce qui risque d'être impossible vu qu'Atsuaki s'est endormi dans mes bras…

- Ramène le chez toi, Ryo est parti avec Takanori et il n'avait pas ses clés. Il va dormir chez lui et je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'ils vont faire, seulement j'espère qu'il ne le regretteront pas…

- Merci Miyou…

- De rien. Aller rentre chez toi et ne l'abîme pas trop…

- Arrête avec tes idées sous entendues, je ne suis pas comme toi moi. Et tout ce que tu fais de pas catho avec Kai je m'en contre fou si tu veux savoir, lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Je prends Atsuaki dans mes bras après avoir enfilée ma veste et lui avoir enfilé la sienne. Je prends nos clés et sors dans la nuit.

Je marche doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, la nuit est douce, le vent qui ressemble plus a une brise est frai mais pas froid. C'est agréable, très agréable. Et ça présence chaude entre mes bras et sur mon torse est rassurante, trop rassurante. Que se passera-t-il demain ? Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué ? Dans la vie ? Dans la souffrance ? J'ai pris le risque maintenant je n'ai plus qu'a assumer mes actes, en espérant que lui assumera les siens…

J'arrive enfin en bas de mon immeuble, heureusement que nous avons l'ascenseur parce que je me voyais mal m'enfiler 26étages avec Atsuaki dans les bras…Il n'est pas lourd mais 26étages ça fait beaucoup quand même…

Après un quart d'heure d'ascenseur, nous voilà enfin arrivés. J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement jette mes clés sur le canapé après avoir refermé derrière moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment je me débrouille mais j'arrive sans encombre jusqu'à ma chambre et je dépose Atsuaki sur mon lit avant de lui enlever sa veste. Je la suspend a un cintre et j'enlève la mienne que je range à se place.

Je décide ensuite de le déshabiller et de le border dans mon lit. Je change de pièce pour ne pas céder à l'envie que j'ai de me coucher avec lui et vais me mettre en condition pour dormir dans la salle de bain. Ryo n'étant pas là, je vais squatter son lit.

Je passe une nuit tranquille et me réveille vers 10heure. Je me dirige vers ma chambre où Atsuaki lui dort toujours. Je décide de ne pas le réveiller et par me préparer à manger. Je vais ensuite ranger la chambre de Ryo et attends qu'Atsuaki se réveille pour aller chercher quelques affaires.

Un bruit sourd parvient à mes oreilles en provenance de la chambre. J'entre et découvre Atsuaki qui est tombé du lit et qui en me voyant se recroqueville sur lui même. Je me met à rire et le rassure d'un sourire.

- Tu pensais a quoi ?

- Je sais pas mais pas a ça…

- Tu t'es endormi alors qu'on dansaient hier soir. Ryo et Taka sont partis dans ton appartement vu que Ryo n'avait pas les clés d'ici et que nous n'étions pas encore partis. Miyavi m'a demandé de te ramener chez moi et il m'a dit qu'on devait parler aussi.

Il me regarde d'un air abasourdi. Il ne comprend pas lui non plus manifestement. Je l'aide à se relever alors qu'il me demande l'heure.

- Onze heure et demi.

- QUOI ?!

- Ne t'énerves pas, on a notre journée tout les deux pour discuter, Miyou n'a rien voulu savoir…

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup j'ai l'impression…

- On est cousin.

- Je vous aurez cru jumeaux…mauvaise pioche.

- Beaucoup de personne le croit également. Il n'y a que notre passé qui nous différencie en réalité…

- Je suis désolé…

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir fait parler de quelques chose qui manifestement te fait mal…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne m'y a pas forcé. Un cachet peut-être ?

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds puis accepte en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je reviens avec un verre d'eau et une boite de cachets d'aspirine. Il me remercie puis les prend.

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude de boire n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, je bois peu et en plus je tiens très mal l'alcool…

- J'ai vu ça. Il t'as fallu à peine un peu plus de la moitié de se que j'avais bu pour être dans le même état que moi. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que tu ne te souvienne de rien…

- Je me souvient de tout…me répond-il le rouge au joues. Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave, ça m'aurait dérangé je t'aurais repoussé rassure toi…

- Je ne suis pas près a aller plus loin pour l'instant.

- Moi non plus je te rassure, lui dis-je en fixant ou plutôt en me noyant dans ses yeux ambrés.

Il me sourit et je lui rend son sourire puis ouvre les portes de mon armoire afin de choisir quelques chose a me mettre. Je le sens s'approcher de moi et hésiter. Ses mains hésitent à se poser sur mes hanches alors je les prends dans les miennes et je me recule jusqu'à être appuyé légèrement contre lui. Il pose ses mains sur mon ventre et se serre un peu contre moi…besoin d'affection.

- N'ai pas peur de moi. Je suis incapable de te faire du mal consciemment.

- Ce jean et… ce haut me répond-il sans pour autant me lâcher.

Je m'avance pour les attraper et il avance avec moi. Je le prend et les pose sur un tabouret poser à côté de l'armoire puis me recule légèrement alors qu'il suit le mouvement. Je referme les portes et me tourne vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

- Merci.

- De rien. Tu pourras me jouer de la guitare après ?

- Je vais d'abord me doucher et on voit ça. Si tu as faim ou soif, sert toi, il y a de tout dans la cuisine. Tes affaires sont à côté du lit.

- Ok merci. Dis Aoi ?

- Oui ?

- C'est ta chambre et ton appartement ou c'est celui de Ryo ?

- C'est le mien et c'est aussi ma chambre. Elle ne te plait pas ?

- Au contraire, elle est magnifique…tout comme le propriétaire des lieux, murmure-t-il.

- J'ai bien galéré pour trouver ce que je voulais. A tout de suite, lui dis-je en partant feignant de n'avoir pas entendu sa dernière phrase.

Je sors de la salle de bain 20 minutes plus tard, coiffée et habillé, enfin surtout habillé.

- Tu peux y aller, tu as les serviettes sous le lavabo.

- Merci. Me répond-il en ce précipitant à l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

J'en profite pour me coiffer et ranger le salon. Il a fait mon lit, enfin le lit dans lequel il a dormi et rangé la cuisine, a moins qu'il n'ai rien mangé…

Il n'est toujours pas sorti alors j'en profite pour me maquiller légèrement.

Il sors de la salle de bain une demi heure après s'y être enfermé…

- Je vais me chercher des fringues propres, je revient…

- A tout de suite.

Il attrape ses clés et sors sans même prendre la peine de se chausser. Il revient 20 minutes après, maquillé, coiffé et habillé, une guitare à la main. Il remarque mon air surpris. Car surpris, je le suis et même agréablement. Je lui sourit et me dirige vers le canapé ou je lui propose de s'asseoir.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, manger ?

- Non, c'est bon…

- Bon et bien fait moi voir ce que tu sais faire et je verrais si je peux faire mieux…

- Ryo a dit que tu étais le meilleur.

- Ryo dit toujours que je suis le meilleur, même lorsque ce n'est pas vrai, rigolais-je.

Il commence à jouer. Et je me met a improviser dessus…

Nous ne parlerons pas beaucoup Miyou, enfin, pas avec des mots en tout cas…pas tout de suite.

**_TSUZUKU_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** écrit avec jeune et con de Saez pour la majeure partie et recopier et modifiée avec X-Japan et Apocalyptica… Je ne saisaps si ce chapitre mérite une mention spéciale ou non, on va dire que oui au cas ou même si moi ça me choque pas vraiment xD_

_Vous avez remarqué? les chapitres se font plus longs ^^_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Chapitre onze :**_

_Pov' Uruha_

Réveil, comment dire hum…mouvementé…Je vous la refais peut-être ?

J'ouvre les yeux, bercé par les rayons d'un soleil de fin de matinée, dans une chambre bleue et noire, magnifique…Bleue et noire ? Mais, la mienne est parme et noire, celle de Ruki est beige…Je me demande bien où je suis… Chez Aoi peut-être, ce qui expliquerais la couleur de cette pièce sublime…

Je sens la couette unique sur mon corps simplement recouvert d'un boxer…Etrange, je ne me rappelle pas m'être déshabillé, alors ce serait…Lui qu'il l'aurait fait ? Non je ne veux pas, ils risqueraient de les avoir vues…Il ne faut pas qu'il les voie !

Je tombe du lit, les pieds emmêlé dans la couette. En plus j'ai du dormir avec à tous les coups !

La porte s'ouvre sur… Aoi. LE fantasme ambulant du train qui n'est vêtu que d'un boxer, bleu et d'un t-shirt bleu, lui aussi. Cette couleur lui va bien. IL est beau, simplement.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, j'ai peur qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et qu'il l'ai mal pris.

Il sourit et se met à rire, comme s'il souhaitait me rassurer…

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Je sais pas mais pas à ça…

- Tu t'es endormi alors qu'on dansait hier soir. Ryo et Taka sont partis dans ton appartement vu que Ryo n'avait pas les clés d'ici et que nous n'étions pas encore partis. Miyavi m'a demandé de te ramener chez moi et il m'a dit qu'on devait parler aussi.

Je le regarde totalement éberlué. De quoi Miyavi veut-il que je parle avec sa copie conforme au port altier ? Je ne veux rien avoir avec un noble ! Quoique, il n'a pas l'air si noble que ça en réalité, c'est juste qu'il m'intimide, il fait plus âgé que moi mais au moins aussi détruit…à méditer…

Il s'approche et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever alors que je lui demande l'heure. Et là, panique totale, on est censé avoir embauché y a plus d'une heure normalement !

Il me voit paniquer et lui il me sourit puis m'annonce que Miyavi nous a donné notre journée pour discuter et que nous n'avons pas eu le choix…Ils se ressemblent tellement que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire la remarque. J'apprends alors qu'ils sont cousins alors que je les aurais vus jumeaux, comme presque tout le monde…J'ai envie de lui hurler que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Je suis moi avant tout…Seulement je n'ose pas, je lui ai fait aborder sans le vouloir un sujet sensible et je m'en excuse sur le champ…

J'ai envie de sentir à nouveau la chaleur de son corps contre le mien comme hier soir lorsque nous dansions. J'ai envie d'être pour lui quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un qui compte, j'ai envie qu'il soit la même chose pour moi, j'ai envie de guérir…de me guérir mais aussi de le guérir…

Lui n'a pas ses yeux, ils sont leurs total opposé…bleu arctique, topaze, froids comme la glace ; noirs ébène, onyx, brûlants comme la braise. Inquiétants et rassurants par leurs regards tellement contradictoires, tellement identiques…Souffrance agréable, chaleur glaciale, chaînes libératrices…en totale contradiction, en totale osmose…J'ai envie de tenter. J'ai envie de sentir son corps contre le mien dans une étreinte tendre et pas sexuelle, j'ai besoin de réconforts constants, pas de luxures sur commandes…

Il ouvre les portes de son armoire et me tourne le dos, c'est le moment de tenter quelque chose…Je m'avance vers lui mais hésite…Il semble sentir mon hésitation, se recule contre moi et prends les mains dans les siennes…je me serre contre lui, je suis si bien là…

Il me dit de ne pas avoir, peur mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…Lui aussi me disait de ne pas avoir peur et pourtant, j'aurais du avoir peur…Je ne lui réponds pas et lui montre simplement quelques fringues que j'aimerai qu'il porte…A mon grand étonnement il les sort et les pose sur un tabouret, puis se retourne vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et me remercie.

Je lui demande s'il pourra me jouer de la guitare après, j'ai envie de voir s'il est aussi bon que Ryo me l'a dit… Je lui demande s'il s'agit de son appartement et de sa chambre ou de celui de Ryo. J'aime bien l'atmosphère qu'il règne dans cette pièce…entièrement bleue et noire.

- C'est le mien et c'est aussi ma chambre. Elle ne te plait pas ?

- Au contraire, elle est magnifique…tout comme le propriétaire des lieux, murmurais-je.

- J'ai bien galéré pour trouver ce que je voulais. A tout de suite…

Il ne semble pas avoir entendu la fin de ma phrase…tant mieux, j'en rougi encore. Une vraie pucelle…

Je me dirige vers la cuisine où je me prépare un café puis je vais faire le lit, son lit…celui dans lequel j'ai dormi…

J'ai une envie folle de m'enfouir dans ses draps qui sentent nos odeurs…j'aimerai qu'un jour, enfin mon cœur aimerais qu'un jour ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons ni dans les même circonstances…

Et voilà je me remets à rougir…faut que j'arrête de me faire des films…

A peine sort-il de la douche et m'a-t-il indiqué où il range les serviettes que je me précipite dans la salle de bain pour ne pas me mettre à rougir en croisant simplement son regard…

Son regard ébène, onyx, profond, peut importe comment on le décrit, c'est SON regard, noir, ténébreux mais tellement apeuré…comme le mien probablement.

Il est magnifique, splendide et…je passe la journée avec lui… Le rêve…merci Miyavi.

Je sors de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, habillé et lui dit que e vais me changer chez moi. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me chausser, j'attrape mes clés et passe la seconde…

Au bout de 20 minutes, je suis changé, coiffé, maquillé et j'ai récupéré ma guitare sèche. L'appart' entier est en bordel, seule ma chambre a été épargnée…miracle ? Je ne pense pas et en plus je ne souhaite pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait de leur nuit…

Je retourne chez Suguru, ma guitare à la main. A peine m'a-t-il vu entrer, qu'il a fait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ryo n'a pas du lui dire que je jouais aussi de la guitare…

Il me propose à manger, à boire mais je ne veux rien…Miyavi a voulu que l'on parle mais, hormis dans mes poèmes, je ne sais pas très bien manier les mots…Par contre je sais les jouer, enfin je crois…

Je commence à jouer. J'improvise, je joue pour Lui, pour Lui et ses yeux de glaces…Au début j'avais peur de lui, il a tout de même tué mes parents sous mes yeux…

Et puis le manque est arrivé…il m'a sevré, je n'en ai plus jamais pris…Plus de drogue, jamais. J'éprouvais de la reconnaissance pour lui, et puis à force, cette reconnaissance s'est muée en amour…

Amour filial, puis amour charnel je crois…Je ne sais pas quand est survenu ce changement, il est simplement venu tout seul…

Entre temps je travaillais pour lui, je faisais des livraisons. Il payait mon loyer, notre bouffe, nos fringues, nos études…

Un jour on est sorti tout les deux, je devais avoir 15-16ans. Il en avait le double. On est allé dans un bar de nuit, ce genre de bar qui ont les même horaires que les boîtes. On a bu, un peu…la première fois pour moi, avant je ne n'avais jamais autant bu. J'ai réservé une chambre pour nous deux et à peine étions-nous dedans que je lui ai sauté dessus.

Il m'a laissé faire, c'est la première fois que je faisais l'amour a quelqu'un et que quelqu'un me faisait l'amour. L'alcool est parti je n'ai pas arrêté pour autant, je n'ai pas pris peur, je l'aimais et lui aussi, je le savais, je le sentais…notre relation a commencé comme ça…Ma première relation…

Elle a durée un an…Seulement un an…Un an de bonheur pur…Mais, il y a un an, il a donné sa vie pour la mienne…

Un autre gang c'était installé en ville, eux aussi, ils vendaient. IL leur faisait de l'ombre, trop d'ombre. Nos clients nous étaient restés fidèles pour la plupart, mais il y a eu des fuites…

Ils m'ont attrapé un jour a la sortie du lycée. Ils m'ont attrapé et ils m'ont enfermé pendant plus d'une semaine dans une cave humide…Ils m'ont violé, pas tous, juste certains…

C'est Taka qui l'a prévenu de ma disparition, il m'a cherché une semaine entière avant de me retrouver. Il m'a sorti de là, il m'a mis à l'abri mais ils nous ont retrouvés. Il a pris trois coups de couteaux dans le ventre a ma place, il mourrait à petit feu…IL s'est tiré une balle dans la tête pour que je ne le voie pas agoniser…

Il a donné sa vie pour me protéger…

Depuis je n'ai plus jamais touché personne. Seul Taka a encore pu m'approcher. Il nous a tous laisser, son testament était à mon nom…Il avait pensé à tout…

Ryo aussi a pu m'approcher mais pas tant que ça, je lui ai juste serré la main et sa présence ne me dérange pas, comme pour Miyavi et Kai, j'apprécie leur présence…Alors lui ? Ou devrais-je dire toi ? tu t'es mis à jouer avec moi aucune fausses notes…

Toi, c'est moi qui me suis approché de toi, c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas, comme avec lui comme avec Kyo, mon Kyo…

Mon ange aux yeux si froids, bleu glacier, apaisants, rassurants, effrayants parfois aussi. Mais, ses yeux Suguru, ses yeux, je les aimais tant…

Je continu de jouer alors que tu as arrêté. Des larmes dévalement mes joues. Tu t'approches de moi…Je t'en prie prends-moi dans tes bras, apprend moi à faire confiance, à te faire confiance, apprend moi à aimer à nouveau, à t'aimer, apprends-moi à ne plus avoir peur, apprend moi à vivre tout simplement…

Tu essuies les larmes qui pleuvent de mes yeux, mais ça ne sert à rien, d'autres les remplacent au fur et à mesure. Tu me prends dans tes bras et me berce doucement…

Tu n'as pas vécu la même chose que moi mais tu souffres tellement toi aussi…

- Ryo n'a pas menti, tu es réellement très doué…

- Toi aussi.

- Non, moi j'aurais été incapable d'improviser sur un morceau que je ne connais pas joué par une personne qui je ne connais pas plus que le morceau…

- Tant que t'as pas essayé, tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Je ne sais pas faire Suguru !

- Il suffit que tu écoutes la mélodie de l'autre et que tu joue avec ton cœur…essaie et tu verras bien…

- Ok…

- Par contre j'aimerais aller au parc pour jouer, ça ne te gènes pas ?

- Non, bien sur que non.

- Merci.

Je laisse mes clés ici alors qu'il prend les siennes et nous voilà parti au parc Yoyogi je crois…

Une fois arrivés, nous nous asseyons sous un cerisier et il commence à jouer…c'est magnifique. Je me laisse entraîner par la mélodie qui coule sous ses doigts et me met à l'accompagner.

C'est triste…c'est son histoire…

Un amour qui finit mal, très mal et sans aucune explication, cet amour était basé sur un mensonge…dépression et puis un espoir, une lueur a l'horizon…serait-ce Ryo dont il parle ?

Une rencontre, une promesse. Il n'oublie pas, il ne l'oublie pas, un dégoût s'est formé envers les gens comme cette personne qui l'a fait souffrir, qui lui a menti…Pour autant, il n'accepte pas son cas actuel, il se bat pour s'accepter. Quelqu'un est à ses côtés et l'aide…Il tient le coup et tout à coup, la peur…

Cette même peur que celle qu'il a fait passer dans notre baiser hier soir…Elle est identique a la mienne…c'est la peur de l'abandon…

Il arrête de jouer, relève la tête et me sourit. Seulement son regard et triste et apeuré. Je lui rends son magnifique sourire…

- Tu vois que tu y arrives, me lance-t-il.

- Tu fais tellement bien sortir les émotions de ce que tu joues que je n'ai pas eu trop de mal effectivement. Tu fais extrêmement bien passer les émotions, les sentiments, ton ressenti…

- Merci beaucoup…

- Ryo a raison tu sais…de nous deux, c'est toi le meilleur…

- Je ne pense pas, c'est simplement moi le plus expérimenté…

- Si tu le dis…ça te dit de passer au bar, voir ce que les deux autres font ?

- Pourquoi pas…

Nous sortons du parc et nous dirigeons vers le Angels' Hell…il commence d'ailleurs à y avoir du monde…

Nous choisissons une table et Miyavi nous fonce dessus avec un coca et deux bières à la main…Il donne la bière à Aoi le coca a moi et s'installe avec nous…

- Comment ça va vous deux ?

- Bien Miyou et toi ?

- Ça va ! Oh tu as pris ta guitare ?

- Oui, on a « discuté », intervenais-je.

- Rien de mieux qu'une bonne guitare pour discuter, je suis d'accord…

- Miyavi joue aussi de la guitare, m'informe Aoi. D'ailleurs elle est où ?

- Kai me l'a confisquée.

- Prends la mienne et joue nous un morceau, lui dit Suguru en lui tendant la sienne…

Je lui tends la mienne et il me regarde surpris puis finit par la prendre.

Miyavi se met à jouer et Suguru l'accompagne. Ils s'amusent, ça se voit, ça se sent. Un grand silence c'est fait dans le bar. Kai arrive avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et tends sa guitare à Miyavi. Celui si lui adresse un grand sourire et abandonne la guitare de Suguru pour jouer avec la sienne…

Suguru me fait signe de jouer avec la sienne, ce que je ne tarde pas à faire. Il a vraiment une très bonne guitare, rien avoir avec la mienne, pourtant il semble l'apprécier…

Kai s'est mis à taper sur le bord de la table, c'est vrai qu'il est batteur !! On ne dirai pas comme ça pourtant…

Nous nous arrêtons et des applaudissements fusent de tout part. C'est agréable…

- Demain à 10heure.

- Merci Miyou

- De rien. Au fait pour les deux autres c'est réglé, vous inquiétez pas…

- Comment ça ?

- Ben…

Nous suivons son regard et nous voyons Taka dans les bras de Ryo !!! Nan c'est pas possible et en plus celui ci a sa tête enfouie dans son cou !!!!

- Ça a été rapide au moins…

- Depuis quand ? Oses-tu demander.

- Midi, nous répond Kai avec son éternel sourire…

- A demain, lançais-je en sortant, suivit par mon beau brun…

Je crois que je deviens fou, oui fou, totalement barge, ce n'est pas ma propriété, il en m'appartient pas…alors de quel droit dis-je « mon beau brun » ? J'abandonne, je laisse tomber, je ne veux même pas essayer de comprendre, la seule chose que j'enregistre c'est que nous retournons vers chez lui après avoir fait quelques courses. Il est 18heure.

Il se met à préparer une pizza et je l'aide, on va manger à deux dessus alors autant la faire à deux non ? Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de me mentir aussi je pense, j'ai juste envie d'être à côté de lui et pas tout seul dans son salon à regarder une série idiote a la télé.

Nous mettons la table et nous dirigeons vers le salon avec un coca chacun. IL me demande ce que je veux regarder et je lui demande s'il a des films d'horreurs…il rit et me montre une pile de DVD a part et me dit d'y jeter un coup d'œil, ce que je ne tarde pas à faire…

J'en trouve un qui a l'air bien et lui montre. Il acquiesce en souriant et je le mets. Je reviens m'asseoir près de lui, plus près que tout à l'heure, ce qui le fait sourire. IL est loin d'être dupe mais joue le jeu, fait comme si de rien n'était.

Ça fait a peine quelques minutes que le film a commencé et j'ai déjà peur, je me terre un peu plus dans le canapé.

Je sursaute alors qu'une fille est en train de se faire égorger sur l'écran et me serre contre lui. Il me demande si je veux qu'il éteigne…

- Non, c'est bon. C'est à toi ce DVD ?

- C'est à Ryo…J'ai eu du mal au début…

- Je comprends, dis-je en m'enfouissant dans ses bras.

Pourtant, je ne veux pas qu'il éteigne, je suis bien là, tellement bien j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé Kyo en beaucoup mieux, vraiment beaucoup mieux…

Il n'est que 21heure lorsque le film s'arrête et nous décidons de faire cuire la pizza. Une demi-heure plus tard, nos ventres gargouillent et sont manifestement content de qu'on les remplisse…

- On les laisse tous les deux ce soir ?

- Oui pourquoi pas…Tu dors ici ?

- Je me vois mal t'inviter chez moi, y a un bordel pas possible…

- Ça ne me gène pas…je te laisse ma chambre…

- Non je vais prendre celle de Ryo si tu préfère, ça ne me gène absolument pas…

- Comme tu veux…

Nous débarrassons et nous remettons devant al télé. Cette fois ci nous optons pour un drama…

Nous allons nous coucher vers 22h30. J'ai passé une super journée…simple mais sympa.

Je vois ses yeux dès que je ferme les miens, je me demande s'il dort…j'aimerai dormir dans ses bras, tout simplement…

Je me lève et me dirige vers sa chambre. Je pousse la porte et…

- Atsu ?

- Je te réveille ?

- Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux venir dormir avec toi ?

- …

- Tu peux dire non si tu n'en as pas envi…

- Aller viens…

Il se pousse légèrement pour que j'ai un peu de place.

Je me faufile entre les draps de soie noire et n'ose pas trop m'approcher de lui, ce qu'il remarque…il rit.

- Je ne vais pas te manger…

Je m'approche de lui et il entrouvre légèrement ses bras, je n'hésite pas et vais me blottir contre son torse, ma tête sur son épaule.

- Merci…

- De rien petit ange…

C'est à mon tour de rire.

- Je suis loin d'être un ange…

- Alors comme ça on est deux…

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe et je me serre un peu plus fort contre lui…

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je veux l'avoir à mes côtés pour toujours…

Je pars rejoindre Morphée, sa présence semble faire fuir mes fantômes, comme j'aimerais qu'un nous soit possible…

Je t'en supplie, aime-moi, comme lui, plus que lui, mieux que lui…et moi je t'aimerais, plus qu'elle, mieux qu'elle, beaucoup mieux, mon prince des ténèbres…tellement mieux…

Sa chaleur et son odeur m'enveloppent et je rêve d'un nous que j'imagine fusionnel, extraordinaire, un nous qui ne se détruira jamais. Ce soir, la lune est rousse, belle et je n'ai plus peur car je suis avec toi, contre toi et que je sais que je ne crains rien, absolument rien.

Par pitié, faites que nos peurs s'en aillent, laissez nous vivre un amour vrai, un amour fusionnel et passionné, un amour charnel et éternel…

_**TSUZUKU**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** écrit avec killing loneliness de HIM pour la majeure partie et sinon avec Apocalyptica…la musique n'est pas forcément en rapport avec l'écriturage… Les choses se compliquent d'un côté et s'arrangent de l'autre...tout en douceur, en coincidences fortuites, vraiment?_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Chapitre douze :**_

_Pov' Aoi_

Cette mélodie si triste que pourtant je pu suivre avec tant de facilité, puis la mienne que tu as suivi tout aussi facilement…En parfait accord, c'est ce que j'ai envie de dire, pourtant je ne me berce pas d'illusions. Si un « nous » est possible, il est encore très loin…trop loin peut-être…

Lorsque j'ai joué avec Miyavi, je savais qu'on se comprenait, on est parti dans un délire tout simple. Mais quand tu as joué avec nous, ça a donné un toute autre dimension…

Ta guitare est agréable, simples mais on en sors de magnifiques sons. La mienne aussi à l'air de te plaire.

Quel plaisir de te prendre dans mes bras, le DVD que tu m'as montré est sûrement le pire que Ryo possède. Quel plaisir de te sentir de serrer un peu plus contre moi à chaque scène horrible et ne pas vouloir éteindre, je me plait a croire que tu recherches mon contact. Aurais-tu besoin de chaleur humaine petit ange ?

Le film se finit et je met la pizza à cuire puis nous mangeons tranquillement.

J'aime sa présence apaisante, j'aime la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur de ses cheveux, celle de sa peau, ses yeux d'ambre chocolatée si différents des tiens noisette ternes et banals. Les siens brillent, ils semblent vivant, ils sourient en même temps que lui et expriment tant de choses.

Nous regardons un drama puis allons nous coucher, il est tôt mais nous travaillons demain matin…

Ses yeux…je les vois quand je ferme les miens, son odeur je la sens, elle se fait plus présente alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre légèrement…

- Atsu ?

J'aurais très bien pu dire Ryo, ce qui serait paru logique mais non…

- Je te réveille ?

- Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux venir dormir avec toi ?

J'ai du mal entendre, c'est pas possible. Il veut me faire mourir ?! Bien sur que oui je veux ! j'en crève d'envie ! Qu'il vienne, coure, me tue, peut importe…

- Tu peux dire non si tu n'en as pas envi…

- Aller viens…

Je m'étonne moi même du ton de ma voix. Je m'écarte pour lui laisser un peu de place et il se glisse entre les draps. Il n'ose pas s'approcher et reste à l'autre bout du lit, anxieux ce qui me fait rire.

- Je ne vais pas te manger…

J'ouvre les bras et il vient immédiatement se blottir contre mon torse, la tête sur mon épaule.

- Merci…

- De rien petit ange…

Oups ! ça m'a échappé ! heureusement qu'il fait noir car je suis en train de virer au rouge cramoisi. Il rit doucement.

- Je suis loin d'être un ange…

- Alors comme ça on est deux…lui répondis-je en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Dire que je le connais à peine et que je donnerai ma vie pour lui à l'instant même s'il le fallait…faut que j'en parle à Ryo, j'ai l'impression d'être retourné sept ans en arrière, à l'époque où j'avais rencontré Shino…

Pourtant ce n'est pas Shino, c'est simplement un ami, enfin je crois…

Même avec Ryo je n'avais jamais aussi facilement accompagné quelqu'un qui joue une mélodie avec son cœur, j'avais l'impression de connaître toute son histoire à travers ses notes, je ne veux jamais oublier ça, j'aimerai même le revivre…

Inconsciemment je resserre mon étreinte autour de lui, je ne veux pas le perdre lui non plus… J'ai mis ma vie entre les mains de mon meilleur ami et d'un étranger, à croire que je veux absolument mourir…

Non, je ne veux pas mourir, je veux vivre, vivre et être heureux, libre, ne plus penser que tout est de sa faute a elle, avan,cer, se battre, le conquérir, et lui apprendre à ne plus avoir peur, jamais et surtout pas de moi…

Je ne veux plus le laisser partir maintenant, je ne peux plus. Je me battrais pour toi petit ange parce que quoi que tu dises tu resteras le miens, celui qui m'aura donné envie de continuer, encore, toujours…

Je ne suis qu'un être humain, bouffée par son orgueil, rongé par sa peur, ensevelis sous un mur plus épais que ceux d'une prison dont le cœur se situe a des milliers de kilomètre de la vie qu'il mène et qui pourtant vient de donner le sien a un jeune éphèbe blond inconnu…Je me répète, mais je n'en revient pas…

L'odeur de ses cheveux m'enivre, celui de sa peau me fait tourner la tête et la chaleur de son corps les sens. Sa présence m'apaise et me met dans tout mes états…c'est ça être amoureux ?

Ryo je t'en prie Ryo dis moi que ce n'est pas ça…J'ai tellement peur d'être a nouveau amoureux, j'ai tellement peur de donner ma confiance a quelqu'un d'autre que toi, peut-être se joue-t-il de moi ? peut être… Seulement si j'arrête de me mentir je me rends bien compte qu'il ne joue pas avec moi, il a aussi peur que moi, où allons nous avec nos peurs si semblables qui nous hantent ?

Je veux vivre, vivre avec lui, je resserre encore plus mon étreinte et m'endors sur ses tristes réflexions…Et après ? Nous verrons demain, ce soir, je veux me noyer dans tout ce qui fait toi et qui est a ma portée, tu fais fuir mes fantômes, tu l'efface peu à peu elle et cette haine que je lui voue, tu l'efface et tu la remplace dans mon cœur et dans ma tête, la peur remplace la haine mais lui est-elle réellement préférable ?

Je veux t'aider et si vivre, signifie passer ma vie à t'aider puis être laissé au bord de la route car ton chemin ne peut contenir qu'une personne alors je le ferai car depuis ce jour là dans ce train je ne vis que pour toi, je ne vis que pour voir un sourire franc sur tes lèvres et tes yeux ambrés pétiller comme un verre de champagne…

Oui voir ses yeux pétiller…jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je m'endors avec cette image en tête et aucuns fantômes, aucuns souvenirs ne vient…Serait-ce Lui, la clé de mon accession au bonheur ? Serait-ce Lui, l'ange déchu qui viendrait sortir un démon de l'enfer ? Alors si c'est Lui, je battrais mes peurs…

Il faut tout de même que je demande à Ryo…

Le matin arrive et je sais pas trop comment éveiller l'Adonis qui se tient entre mes bras.

Seuls les rayons du soleil doivent en avoir le droit alors je m'écarte légèrement de manière à ce que celui qui me touche l'effleure de se doigts d'or pale qui se marient si bien à ses cheveux.

Il gémit faiblement et se serre contre moi, manifestement il n'aime pas le soleil, seulement nous travaillons aujourd'hui.

- Atsuaki ?

- Mmmmmmm dormir…

Je me met a rire ce qui lui fait ouvrir un œil rapidement suivit de l'autre. Il s'écarte vivement de moi, rougit à vue d'œil et se confond en excuses en tout genre ce qui me fait encore plus rire.

Je m'approche de lui, doucement, lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer une animal sauvage. Il me regarde, ses grands yeux de biches brillants de curiosité reflétant une légère inquiétude. Je lui sourit et entrouvre mes bras, attendant sa réaction. Il me sourit alors que je me rapproche un peu plus de lui et me stoppe à une distance respectable de manière a le laisser choisir.

Je le vois hésiter. Je ne me défait pas de mon sourire, je veux le mettre en confiance, je ne veux plus qu'il ai peur de moi, jamais…

Il s'approche doucement de moi puis s'enfouit soudainement dans mes bras…on dirai un petit garçon…

Un petit garçon qui a grandit trop vite et qui sait que l'amour peut être merveilleux comme entièrement horrible.

Tout comme moi, il sais que c'est un sentiment pervers et vil, à l'image de l'être humain.

Nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre un bon moment puis je m'écarte de lui et dépose un léger baiser sur son front auquel il répond par un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres et un sourire. Sourire que je lui rends en me levant. Je sens son regard dans mon dos…

- Tu veux choisir mes affaires aujourd'hui aussi ?

- Tu choisiras les miennes ?

- Si tu veux…

Il me sourit et sors du lit alors que je prends un boxer et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

- Si tu as faim…

- Pas de problème.

Je m'enferme à double tour dans la salle de bain et n'en ressort que 20minutes plus tard propre comme un sous neuf et les cheveux en bataille ce qui le fait rire.

J'enfile le jean qu'il a sortit de mon armoire alors qu'il ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je le regarde et hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'y vais comme ça ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Euh nan !! me répond-il en rougissant avant de plonger la tête dans mon armoire.

Je m'approche doucement de lui sans faire de bruit et une fois dans son dos, je ne peux m'empêcher de souffler légèrement dans son cou, une simple expiration qui le fait vivement sursauter puis exploser de rire. Il se retourne et me saute dessus pour me chatouiller….Un vrai gamin.

J'attrape un de mes coussins et lui lance à la figure dans l'espoir qu'il lâche prise mais il est tenace…Je m'écroule sur le lit et me recroqueville sur moi-même pour lui laisser le moins de prise possibles. Il finit par abandonner et s'écroule à côté de moi…

Je me redresse et attrape son bras gauche ce qui le fait se crisper. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il a les mêmes traces que moi, les mêmes marques, les mêmes cicatrices

Il s'est redressé et a baissé la tête, il…pleure ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je lui relève la tête et lui montre mon propre bras gauche. Je lui souris…on est pareil de se point de vue là, il n'a pas à avoir honte de quoi que se soit.

Il prend mon bras entre ses mains et retracent les plus visibles comme s'il voulait les effacer. Je le regarde faire alors qu'il se fige en voyant la plus récente…

- Pourquoi ?

- Une pulsion…

Il relève la tête vers moi. De fines perles d'eau dévalent lentement ses joues pour venir mourir soit sur ses lèvres, soit dans son cou. Vision féerique d'un ange déchu.

J'essuie ses larmes du bout de mes doigts, je n'ose pas tellement toucher son visage. Il paraît si pur, je ne veux pas le tacher de mes mains, je ne veux pas le blesser.

Il s'approche de moi comme habiter par un esprit autre que le siens qui le pousse à agir, je ne peux que me noyer dans ses yeux et le laisser faire une fois de plus, le laisser mener la danse.

Je ferme mes yeux et laisse emporter par son odeur fleurie, la douceur de ses lèvres et la tendresse de son geste. Je ne peux résister à cet ange, je lui cède tout, ainsi que l'entrée de sa langue qui vient danser avec la mienne dans un slow sensuel et rassurant. Danse a laquelle je participer avec joie.

Tes mains sont a présents dans mon dos et ma nuque alors que l'une des miennes se perds dans tes cheveux dorés et l'autre au creux de tes reins.

Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne m'avait embrasser ainsi, trop longtemps. Mes doigts jouent avec tes cheveux alors que ta main me caresse le dos, comme pour me rassurer, comme pour me dire que tu ne partiras jamais, que je peux te faire confiance.

Je te fais confiance beau blond, je te fais confiance sans même te connaître car je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je t'aime plus que je ne l'aimais elle, je t'aime et jamais je n'aimerais autant quelqu'un d'autre que toi, car après toi, il n'y aura personne.

Pourquoi vouloir d'un homme après un ange ? Comment aimer un homme une fois qu'on a goûté à un être dotés d'ailes magnifiques et célestes…

Nous nous séparons, à bout de souffle, nous nous séparons pour mieux nous regarder, nous plongeons dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Nous ne somme pas doués avec les mots par contre nos yeux expriment beaucoup plus.

Maintenant que j'y ai lu la même chose que dans le mien, je ferais tout pour toi. Tout et n'importe quoi…

Tu te relèves et attrape un de mes marcels que j'enfile immédiatement. Je regarde l'heure et te fait remarquer qu'on va être en retard et que les deux blondinets étant chez toi on ne sait pas trop où ni comment il serait peut être préférable que je te passe des affaires.

Tu ris et accepte avant de prendre un boxer et de filler vers la salle de bain. Tu m'as choisit un jean foncé et un haut noir alors je décide de prendre tout l'inverse pour toi.. Un jean délavé et un haut blanc. En totale contradiction, qui sait peut-être en totale osmose ?

Je fais le lit, pose les affaires dessus, aère la pièce et vais déjeuner.

Alors que je me sert un café et un jus d'orange, deux bras entourent ma taille et ta tête se pose contre mon dos.

- Dis, t'aurais du maquillage ? parce que là j'ai une tête atroce.

Je me retourne et te regard avant de déposer un léger baiser sur tes lèvres.

- Moi j'trouve pas. Par contre tu as trouvé le sèche cheveux et le lisseur a ce que je vois nan ?

- Exact, mais je n'ai pas chercher longtemps…aller dis moi où tu ranges ton maquillage….

- Regarde dans le placard de droite en partant du haut sur la colonne…

- Merci…

- De rien. Tu veux manger quelques chose ?

- Je veux bien un café et un jus d'orange…

- Et voilà pour sa majesté, dis-je en posant la tasse et le verre que j'ai dans les mains sur la table. Mes fringues te vont a merveille…

- Merci. Elles sont particulièrement jolies en plus.

Tu repars te maquiller alors que je refait un café et un verre de jus d'orange.

Je m'assois a table et déjeune.9heure30. Je suis prêt a parier qu'on risque d'être en retard. Je finis de déjeuner et tu sors de la salle de bain pour venir déjeuner.

- Dis, t'aurais pas une brosse a dent ?

Je sursaute, je ne t'ai même pas entendu arrivé, trop occupé à modifier le noir de mes yeux. J'ouvre un tiroir et en sors une brosse a dent neuve, violette. A croire que c'est fait exprès ce que tu sembles remarquer également car tu souris. Tu te brosses les dents alors que je fonce mes yeux, puis me prends le pinceau des mains.

- Ferme les yeux…

J'obéis et tu finis de foncer mes yeux, de les agrandir aussi.

- Tu permets ?

- Vas-y, me réponds-tu.

Je reprends le pinceau et te fais fermer les yeux a ton tour. Je repasse sur le trait noir que tu as fait et crée un dégradé de gris autour de tes yeux : foncé a l'extérieur et blanc dans le creux de l'œil.

- On y va ?

Tu te regardes dans le miroir, récupère ton portable et nous voilà partis…

9heure50, on va être en retard, Miyavi va faire la gueule. Je te prends la main et te forces a accélérer. Tu regardes l'heure et comprends. Nous nous mettons a courir sans pour autant avoir séparé nos mains. 9heure58, nous entrons en trombe au Angels' Hell sous les regards surpris des barmen et entendus de Miyavi et Kai.

- Désolé, lançons-nous en même temps.

- Ah les jeunes ! c'est ce qui arrive quand on dors pas la nuit.

- Il s'est rien passé, répondons-nous en cœur.

Tu rougis puis nous nous mettons à rire.

- Oui oui, c'est ce qu'on dit…

Nous partons nous changer. La journée se passe tranquillement et nous rentrons vers une heure. Tu récupères tes affaires et me propose de venir manger chez toi.

Nous entrons dans ton appartement, entièrement violet. Tout est quasiment similaire au mien. Une guitare et une basse se font entendre dans le calme apaisant de cet antre parme. Takanori joue avec Ryo et ils ne nous ont même pas entendu arriver, entièrement absorbés par ce qu'ils jouent.

Atsuaki me fait signe de le suivre a la cuisine pour ne pas les déranger.

- Je vais me changer, vas-y sert toi…

- Merci.

Je ne regarde même pas ce qu'il a, je n'ai pas vraiment faim, j'écoute Taka et Ryo jouer…Tu es a nouveau là et tu passes tes bras autour de ma taille, tu as fait vite…

- C'est joli n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Ils jouent merveilleusement bien ensembles.

- C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Pas tellement. Tu as des fruits ?

- Oui.

Tu te détaches de moi et me montre les fruits. Je choisi une pomme et croque dedans en venant me coller a toi.

- Je peux ?

- Je t'en pris…

Tu croques dans ma pomme puis attrape une cigarette dans ton paquet. Tu cherches ton briquet, et tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé alors que j'ai finis ma pomme. Je m'attrape une cigarette et allume la tienne avec mon briquet. Tu me regardes, étonné et sourit. Tu me recraches la fumée a la figure alors que la musique c'est tue.

- Ben vous êtes là vous deux ?

- Oui. On est là…

- Ça dérange ? demandais-je.

- Absolument pas, répond Takanori en entrant.

Il se réfugie immédiatement dans les bras de Ryo alors que t'es appuyé contre moi, une de tes mains dans ma poche arrière, l'autre tenant ta cigarette. Je pose ma main su ta hanche et voit Ryo sourire. Il chuchote quelque chose a l'oreille de Takanori et celui-ci sonde les yeux de mon ange des siens aujourd'hui dorés.

- On travaille tous demain nan ?

- Exact, réponds-tu en souriant.

- Alors chacun chez soi, s'agit de pas arriver en retard.

- Tu as peur d'être en retard si tu dors ici Ryo ? demandais-je

Mon pauvre Ryo, je te connais comme ma poche, tu rougis immédiatement et ne me réponds pas. Je ris légèrement et mon bel apollon décide que nous devons tous aller nous coucher. Tout ce que tu veux petit ange.

- A demain, lançons-nous en cœur.

Nous sommes a peine rentrés que Ryo m'assiège de questions. Je lui répond simplement en lui demandant s'il est avec Takanori et il se tait. Il a compris que j'avais peur mais que je prenais le pas sur cette peur.

Il me sourit et me prends dans ses bras avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit. C'est sa façon a lui de m'encourager et de me dire « bravo ».

La nuit est calme, presque trop…

Le lendemain nous nous rejoignons tout les quatre devant l'ascenseur de l'étage 26 d'un immeuble de Shibuya et partons travailler ensemble.

Nous arrivons a l'heure et partons nous changer. Encore une journée calme…tant mieux. Les lycéens en soirées sont épuisants.

Entre les filles qui gloussent et les mecs qui font les malins, on est servis. Cela dit, l'ambiance est agréable.

Demain le bar est fermé toute la journée. Par contre réception le soir, costume noir annonce Kai à la fermeture. Nous passons vous chercher avant.

Réception avec costumes noirs, c'est à dire pour un enterrement, de plus le bar est fermé…Une connaissance de Miyavi ou de Kai a coup sur…étrange…

**_TSUZUKU_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** écrit avec killing loneliness de HIM, Mushi de Dir en Grey, Calm de Hizaki et Sea of trees de Screw pour la majeure partie et sinon avec Apocalyptica…la musique n'est pas forcément en rapport avec l'écriturage encore une fois…_

_A partir de ce chapitre quelques petites nouveautés au niveau des chapitres, vous vous en rendrez très vite compte *se marre toute seule tellement c'est idiot * enfin voilà quoi._

_Je cherche toujours une beta ... *annonce dans le vent*_

_Là où l'on comprends pleins de choses et où beaucoup d'autres se mettent en place..._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Chapitre treize :**_

_Pov' Miyavi _

Garder le sourire en toute circonstances, Kai est le seul a savoir le faire…

Il vient d'apprendre que sa mère est morte, il ne lui restait plus qu'elle et pourtant, il sourit. Il sourit aux clients, aux employés, à moi. On dirait que pour lui, sourire est sa raison de vivre…seulement derrière se cachent toutes les larmes qu'il versera ; plus tard.

Nous avons décidé d'organiser la réception avec les employés du bar ; pour qu'il y ai les costumes noirs et que le bar soit fermé, Aoi doit se douter de quelque chose…

Ils partent chez eux…le hasard a fait, qu'ils habitent le même immeuble, au même étage et qu'ils se plaisent.

Je n'ai jamais vu Ryo aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est avec Takanori, cette petite tête blonde adorable. A croire que la brusquerie et la timidité renforcée de Ryo se sont évaporées à la chaleur des regards multicolores du plus jeune.

Quant à Suguru, lui, paraît plus confiant. Il a dépassé ses peurs, même si elles restent présentes. Il veut mettre Atsuaki en confiance, le garder avec lui, pour lui. Il ne l'abandonnera pas, il l'aime trop pour ça…beaucoup trop.

Mon adorable cousin est amoureux…quand je vais dire ça a sa mère, elle risque de ne pas me croire.

Et oui, j'ai bien dit mon adorable cousin. De tous c'est lui que je préfère. Peut être parce qu'on se ressemble.

Je suis content pour eux quatre, a présent je vais pouvoir m'occuper intégralement de mon amour.

Nous sommes rentrés et Kai s'affale directement sur le canapé alors que d'habitude il se précipite a la cuisine. Je vais le rejoindre immédiatement avec un verre de jus de pomme, il ne boit quasiment que ça.

Je pose le verre sur la table et vais m'asseoir a ses côtés. Il ne touche pas a son verre et vient se nicher dans mes bras…

- Dis Miyou, tu crois qu'Aoi a compris ?

- Pour demain ? Oui je crois. Il est perspicace.

- Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien dit ?

- Tu ne le connais pas encore…il est perspicace mais il n'aime pas blesser les gens inconsciemment. Il sais ce que c'est de souffrir d'un mot mal placer.

- Je comprends mieux…me répond-il en se serrant contre moi

Oh non Kai, tu es loin de comprendre combien Suguru a souffert, très loin même.

Je te regarde, niché au creux de mes bras : un ange. Un ange triste et mélancolique qui vient de perdre sa mère et de s'endormir dans mes bras pour ne bras pleurer. Je le soulève et le porte jusqu'à notre chambre qui te ressemble tant. Elle est lumineuse et définie bien ton caractère tout en s'accordant au mien. Elle est belle tout simplement, comme notre amour. Comme cet amour que ta mère a su nous apprendre.

Je te déshabille et te glisse entre les draps puis ne tarde pas à te rejoindre. Comme attiré par un aimant, ton corps endormi vient se lover immédiatement contre le mien.. j'aime cette sensation que tu me procures ; celle de protéger la personne qui nous protège. Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, ce soir c'est moi qui veille sur toi.

Tu vois mon ange, aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour, je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler notre rencontre.

Tu te rappelles ce jour où je suis rentrée dans ta mère en sortant du collège ? Je me suis immédiatement excusé, elle me disait que ce n'était pas grave, je me rappelle très bien la scène :

_- Mon fils est nouveau, si tu tiens tant que ça à t'excuser, que dirais-tu de nous faire visiter demain ?_

_- Avec plaisir madame. Si vous ne me trouvez pas demandez Miyavi a n'importe qui, tout le monde me connaît._

_- Mon fils s'appelle Uke._

_- Kai !_

_- Ravi d'entendre enfin ta voix. A demain madame, a demain Kai._

_- A demain jeune homme._

Le soir en rentrant chez moi, je trouvais un mot de mon père me signalant que lui et ma mère ne rentrerait pas avant une semaine. A force je m'y était habitué.

Le lendemain j'arrivais en avance, pressé de commencer a faire visiter le collège a cette gentille dame et a son fils. Tu étais arrivé peu après accompagné de ta mère, toujours souriante. Elle m'avait simplement dit que nous devions passer chez le proviseur avant que je ne commence ma visite guidée.

Le proviseur avait été très surpris par le fait que se soit moi qui me soit proposé mais n'avait rien dit.

La visite avait alors commencée. Ta mère me posait plein de questions, jusqu'à qu'on arrive a la fameuse question : et t'es parents, ils font quoi ?

_- Mon père est ministre et ma mère traductrice pour le gouvernement._

_- Ils ne doivent pas être là très souvent alors._

_- On s'y fait. Là je suis de nouveau seul pendant une semaine._

Le pire c'est que je m'étais vendu tout seul sur ce coup. Tu avais alors fait un sourire timide mais éblouissant et demandé a ta mère si je pouvais venir « a la maison », c'est a dire chez toi le temps de leur absence. Ta mère avait immédiatement acceptée.

_- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, et puis votre mari ne sera peut être pas d'accord._

C'était la bourde a ne pas faire mais comment pouvais-je savoir ?

_- Mon mari est décédé d'un accident de la route avant la naissance de mon fils, nous ne sommes que tout les deux, ça ne me gène vraiment pas. Demande d'abord a tes parents si tu veux._

_- Je les appelle ce soir. Merci beaucoup madame et toi aussi Kai._

Tu m'avais simplement fait un autre de tes superbes sourire.

Peu a peu nous sommes devenus amis, puis intime pour finalement être amant. Mes parents ne rentraient presque plus. Aujourd'hui mon père est ambassadeurs a l'étranger et ma mère est sa traductrice. Je ne les voit plus. Ma famille se résume à ma tante, mon oncle, Suguru, Ryo, ta mère et toi mon ange, ce dont je ne me plains pas.

Je me rappelle aussi la fois où ta mère a découvert que nous étions ensemble., il y a presque trois ans. Elle nous avait vu nous embrasser en passant dans le couloir et avait lancer le sujet le soir au dîner. Nous ne savions plus où nous mettre.

_- Vous savez, si jamais l'un de vous deux est homosexuel, je ne m'en formaliserai pas._

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça maman ?_

_- Parce que je trouve important de vous le dire. Et si jamais vous êtes ensemble, j'aimerai le savoir pour me comporter de façon adéquate._

_- Mais euh…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu te comportes très bien._

_- Miyavi ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Quelque chose à ajouter ?_

_- Tu viens de nous vendre petit ange._

Tu étais devenu rouge pivoine immédiatement, te confondant en excuses diverses et variées sous le regard attendris de ta mère.

Je t'avais alors pris dans mes bras, te faisant rougir encore plus et t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de t'excuser. Tu avais alors enfouie ta tête dans mon cou et j'avais resserré ma prise autour de toi, comme ce soir.

Sauf que ce soir, ta mère n'est plus là pour nous dire que l'amour quel qu'il soit reste toujours de l'amour, ni pour nous dire que nous sommes ses deux fils et qu'elle nous aime de plus profond de son cœur.

Et ce soir je pleure la femme qui aura était ma mère sans l'être réellement, ce soir je pleure ta mère et te protège toi. Car ce soir, j'ai perdu une des femmes que j'aime le plus au monde…

Je t'embrasse légèrement et m'en vais rejoindre Morphée dans un lieu peuplé de choses en tout genre.

Je me réveille doucement et te regardes dormir… tu es beau mon ange. Non tu es plus que ça, tu es magnifique, splendide, une véritable œuvre d'art. cela me rend triste de devoir te réveiller alors que tu sembles si paisible, si heureux…mais malgré tout il est l'heure.

Je me penche légèrement au dessus de toi et t'embrasse en effleurant ton torse de mes doigts. Tu soupires, je recommence donc et tu finis par te rendre compte que les sensations sont réelles, tes paupières papillonnent et tu participe au baiser que nous avons a présent entamés.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, nos yeux ne se lâchent pas, les tiens ne pétillent pas aujourd'hui. Je te jure que je raccrocherai des étoiles dedans. Une larme s'échappe mais elle reste unique alors que tu affiches un semblant de sourire.

- Bonjour mon araignée.

- Bonjour mon amour.

- Bien dormi ?

- Ça va…et toi ?

- Ça va, grâce a toi…

Je lui sourit puis l'embrasse avant de me relever. J'ouvre l'armoire et prépare nos costumes pour ce soir.

- Je vais faire à manger. Tu peux me préparer mes habits pour aujourd'hui s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur mon cœur.

- Merci, me dit-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Je fais le lit et prépare nos habits puis me dirige vers la cuisine où nous mangeons en silence. Nous nous dirigeons de façon quasi mécanique vers la salle de bain et en ressortons habillés, coiffés, maquillés quarante minutes plus tard.

La journée commence et dehors il fait soleil. Un soleil éblouissant, comme le sourire de la mère de Kai, il brille, étincelle, illumine, a croire qu'il est là pour nous dire qu'elle nous soutient malgré sa mort, qu'elle sera toujours là, en nous, « notre » mère.

Je souris à Kai et lui prends la main. L'enterrement se passera simplement. Il y a beaucoup de monde, des amis mais surtout de la famille.

Pendant ce temps, nos barmen installent notre maison. Nous aurons simplement a passer prendre nos quatre serveurs et amis chez eux avant de nous rendre a la réception.

L'enterrement se fini. Tout le monde nous serre la main et maintenant que al tombe est refermée, Kai prend la parole, hésitant.

" Maman ne voulait pas que l'on pleure le jour de sa mort. Seulement, aujourd'hui une petite partie du soleil a rejoint les anges. Et que faire d'autre que pleure la mort d'un ange ?

Maman voulait que l'on fasse une fête le jour de sa mort. Vous avez tous reçu des cartons d'invitations, nous avons respecté ses dernières volontés. Banquet elle voulait, baquet il y aura. Vous êtes invité a venir chez nous pour le célébrer. Des barmen vous accueilleront, nous devons passer chercher des amis a nous.

Vous savez, maman a toujours dit « un sentiment quel qu'il soit ne peut être ignoré, un sentiment quel qu'il soit doit toujours être maîtrisé ». ce qu'elle oubliait de dire c'est que l'amour, ça ne se contrôle pas, ça se vit.

Alors aujourd'hui certes, elle n'est plus là physiquement mais tant que nous l'aimerons elle sera toujours là dans nos têtes et nos cœur."

L'assemblée a applaudie. Nous sommes partis nous ressourcer dans notre bar, fermé. Puis nous avons appelé Ruki et Reita. Eux non plus ne faisaient rien et ils nous ont proposé de passé. Aoi et Uruha étant au parc.

Nous les avons donc rejoint a l'appartement d'Uruha. L'après midi c'est déroulé simplement, entre discussions sérieuses et délires quelconques. Ce n'est que vers 18heures que sont arrivé Atsuaki et Suguru, main dans main, tout sourire.

- Vous rayonnez tout les deux…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Miyou ?

- Parce que c'est vrai.

- Ah bon.

- Oui. Au fait tes parents aimeraient que tu les appelles de temps en temps.

- Ok je fais ça demain. Tu les as eu quand ?

- Hum…cet aprem'.

- D'accord.

- Le bar est fermé demain aussi. Par contre, après demain tout le monde a 9heure30.

- Sans problèmes Kai.

- Bon aller vous changer, on va pas tarder à y aller.

- Ok.

Aoi et Uruha partent dans l'appartement du brun et les deux blonds se dirige vers un chambre en nous lançant un « faîtes comme chez vous ».

Nous allons donc nous doucher et nous changer. Ils entrent dans la salle de bain une fois que nous en sommes sortis.

Une heure plus tard nous sommes tous prêt et nous partons donc pour la réception. Tout le monde est déjà présent, tout était mis en place.

La soirée commence et j'ai la surprise des voir mes parents. Je me tournait vers Kai qui me sourit simplement. Ils discutaient avec Aoi. Je m'avançais donc vers eux, ça fait deux ans et demi que je ne les ai pas vu.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir…Miyavi. Tu vas bien ? me demanda ma mère.

- Aussi bien que Kai.

- Parle correctement à ta mère !

- Ma mère est morte.

- Miyou…

- Nan Aoi, c'est pas eux qui m'ont élevé, qui m'ont consolé, qui m'ont vu grandir. Eux ils comptent certes énormément mais ma mère est morte quoi qu'ils en disent.

- Je crois que nous allons rentrer ma chérie.

- Non, il a raison tu sais. Je suis désolée Miyavi. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là. Un deuil n'est jamais facile…Mais je voudrait savoir si toi , Kai et…Aoi êtes mariés ?

- Je suis avec Kai depuis longtemps et Aoi est avec Uruha le jeune homme châtain la bas. Reita ou Ryo si tu préfères est avec Ruki le petit blond.

- Madame Yutaka ne disaient rien ?

- Elle disait : « l'amour quel qu'il soit et d'où qu'il vienne, s'il est pur et sincère reste le plus beau sentiment du monde ».

- Au revoir jeune homme.

- Au revoir Miyavi.

- Au revoir…Maman.

Ils s'éloignent, je ne suis plus des leurs depuis si longtemps a présent.

- Miyou ?

- Oui Aoi…

Il ne rajoute rien et me prend dans ses bras. Décidément, mon cousin me connaît presque trop bien…

- Quoi qu'ils aient fait, ils restent tes parents. Ne les renie pas.

- Ils ne savent pas la vie que je mène, ils n'acceptent pas Kai..

- Peut être mais ce soir ils étaient là.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il a raison mais je ne peux me résoudre à tout pardonner, à tout accepter.

- Arrête d'hésiter Miyou ! Vis !

Je relève la tête et croise son regard…Merci Aoi, merci. Je me retourne et cours vers la sortie, vers eux…

- Pardon.

- Miyavi. C'est à nous de nous excuser. Nous ne sommes jamais là. Nous ne pouvons pas la remplacer mais nous pouvons vous aider, toi et Kai.

- Après demain au Angel's Hell de Shibuya. C'est notre bar à Kai et à moi. Tout les serveurs et barmen que vous voyez ici sont nos employés et amis en ce qui concernent nos serveurs.

- Nous y serons en milieu de matinée vers 11heure je pense.

- A dans deux jours Miyavi.

- A dans deux jours…papa.

Ma mère me serre dans ses bras puis ils s'en vont. Je reste un moment seul et finis par me retourner pour rencontrer le sourire de Kai et l'amour inconditionnel que contiennent ses yeux. Plus loin je vois Aoi sourire et se retourner pour aller prendre Uruha dans ses bras.

Celui-ci sursaute, surpris par ce geste inattendu. Aoi lui murmure quelque chose a l'oreille et le jeune homme regarde dans notre direction puis sourit et se décide enfin à accorder un câlin à son homme.

Je souris et me dépêche de rejoindre l'étau des bras de Kai.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Ils viennent au bar après demain.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas…

Les invités partent peu à peu nous présentant à nouveau leurs condoléances. Malgré ses dernières volontés, nous n'avons pas le cœur a la fête.

Il est quatre heure et demi lorsque nous finissons de ranger le principal, nos barmen se chargent de tout ranger dans les deux fourgonnettes dont nous disposons pour amener le matériel sur le lieux de nos réceptions.

Je propose de ramener nos quatre amoureux transis ce qu'ils acceptent immédiatement. Uruha s'est lové contre Aoi qui lui caresse les cheveux. Le jeune androgyne ronronne à cette attention toute particulière que lui donne le brun. Ruki lui dors dans les bras de Reita qui le berce doucement en le couvant du regard.

Ils méritent d'être enfin heureux tout les quatre, ils ont tellement souffert, de façons si différentes et semblables en même temps qu'elles connotent une osmose contradictoire qui leur sied a merveille.

Elle dirait que nous sommes en présence d'anges déchus se démenant pour ne pas retourner au Paradis de manières a ne pas retomber. Cela dit, à présent, nous nous protégeons tous les uns les autres ce qui nous permet de vivre plus sereinement je pense.

- Miyou ?

- Oui Aoi ?

- C'est bien ce que tu as fait.

- Merci Aoi.

Un silence s'installe, Reita s'est endormis avec Ruki dans ses bras, Uruha dors dans les bras d'Aoi et celui-ci est perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que j'ai bien fait de l'avoir sorti de sa campagne car du même coup, j'ai permis a Reita de parfit lui aussi.

- Miyou…merci.

- Pourquoi Aoi ?

- Pour tout. Pour ça aussi surtout, ces moments que nous pouvons vivre grâce a toi. Je l'ai oubliée définitivement tu sais…

- Ce n'est pas grâce a moi ça, c'est grâce a Uruha.

- Ruwa m'a permis de l'oublier mais si je l'ai rencontré c'est grâce a toi. J'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi en échange de tout ça tu sais.

- Tu le fais depuis des années. Depuis le jours où mes parents sont réellement partis. Tu es plus que mon cousin, t'es mon frère et tu ne me dois rien du tout.

Il me sourit et réveille Ryo, nous sommes arrivés. Reita prend le petit blond dans ses bras , attrape ses clefs, me remercie et nous souhaite bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans le hall de l'immeuble. Je discute encore un peu avec Aoi et celui-ci fini pas prendre Uruha dans ses bras pour lui aussi disparaître dans le hall de son immeuble, me souhaitant également une bonne nuit en partant.

Je fais demi tour et rentre chez moi, enfin chez nous, pour retrouver mon homme, ses bras et ses magnifiques sourires quelque peu ternis par la mort de sa mère.

J'ai promis de lui remettre des étoiles au fond des yeux, j'ai promis de toujours l'aimer et je tiendrai mes promesses parce que finalement Kai est le plus bel ange qu'il existe dans mon monde ; non, Kai est mon monde en réalité…

Je deviens niais. Aller on arrête les histoires a l'eau de rose, les remarques nian-nian et on part a l'attaque pour avoir le plus beau sourire du monde. L'araignée est de retour !

_**TSUZUKU**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** Alors euh... déjà attention Yaoi bien mais surtout Lemon_

_c'était mon premier je pense avoir fait bien mieux par la suite sincèrement xD_

_z'avez vu? c'est bientôt la fin..._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Chapitre quatorze :**_

_Pov' Reita_

Taka dors dans mes bras, j'ai l'impression de porter un ange…, je divague totalement à présent, rien que sa présence me fait rêver.

Le premier soir, après notre première réception, et je ne remercierai jamais assez Miyavi pour l'after, l'alcool aidant, j'ai suivit les conseil qu'habituellement je ne fais que donner et …j'ai eu raison.

Le petit ange qui dors contre moi est vraiment adorable et m'a permit de me réconcilier avec beaucoup de choses. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas être un jour en couple « officiel » avec un homme, on va dire que le viol et le meurtre de ma sœur ainsi que les quelques aventures que j'ai vécues m'ont poussé a lier le sentiment amoureux aux mots « mort » et « souffrance » entre autre. Ce petit blond m'a fait changer d'avis sans que je m'en rende compte. Il est adorable, plein de joie de vivre et nos sentiments sont réciproques. Mais le petit plus qu'il y a entre lui et moi c 'est le fait que nous avons tout les deux souffert.

Tout les quatre serait en réalité plus exact.

Je suis heureux que Suguru puisse se reconstruire avec Atsuaki. C'est ce qu'il lui manquait, un homme. Un qui l'aime et qu'il aime, un qui le soutient, qui le comprend et qui l'accepte ; un qui soit autre que moi, qui soit son amant et pas son ami. Les carets sont entre leurs mains a présent, tout ne sera pas forcément toujours rose, mais s'ils prennent conscience qu'ils sont tout l'un pour l'autre il arriveront a faire face.

Je suis face a l'appartement d'Atsu, vu que la grande perche squatte chez Suguru, moi je squatte chez lui où habite déjà Takanori.

Je me dirige mécaniquement vers la chambre où je dépose précautionneusement mon petit ange, lui ôte un a un ses habits de façon a ce que seul son boxer soit encore à sa place et le glisse entre les draps. Je pars a la salle de bain et revient avec du coton et du démaquillant, hors de question qu'il dorme avec son maquillage. Je le démaquille avec délicatesse et vais faire de même.

J'ai a peine fini que je sens deux bras m'entourer ma taille.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- J'avais froid sans toi…

- Tu dors debout, va te recoucher, j'arrive ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je ne m'inquiètes pas, je ne veux simplement pas te lâcher.

- Mon ange, tu ne tiens pas debout…

- Rei.

- Bon d'accord, mais ne t'endors pas ici alors.

- Promis.

Je t'embrasse doucement et finis de me préparer pour aller dormir. Mon petit blond somnole contre moi, je le prends dans mes bras et retourne dans la chambre, prenant soin d'éteindre les lumières et de fermer les portes.

Il est vrai qu'il ne fait pas chaud dans la chambre et je m'empresse de nous mettre sous les couvertures.

Takanori vient immédiatement se lover contre moi, sa tête sur mon torse, ses doigts dessinant des arabesques sur mon ventre. Dieu que j'aime cette sensation…je resserre mon étreinte autour de lui et je sens sa main se faire plus lourde, plus lente. Sa respiration se fait plus calme alors qu'il s'endors lentement.

- Je t'aime Reita.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais je l'ai parfaitement entendu.

- Moi aussi Ruki, moi aussi.

Je le sens sourire, sa respiration est apaisée, son souffle chaud parvient a lui seul a faire de moi sont pantin et lui dors. Je ne vais pas tarder a faire de même, je sens peu a peu Morphée nous emporter loin de ce lit, loin de cette chambre, loin de tout, dans un rêve que je ne me rappellerai pas. Moi aussi je t'aime Taka, si tu savais a quel point.

******

La sensation furtive de tes lèvres sur mon front. L'impression bizarre de sentir ta main dans mes cheveux. Impression qui persiste, sensation renouvelée.

J'ouvre les yeux et suis immédiatement happé par les tiens. Gris ce matin. Tu me lances un petit « bonjour » et m'embrasse. Je te réponds simplement en approfondissant notre baiser juste assez pour te tirer un léger gémissement, puis relâcher tes lèvres.

Ton regard semble dire « tu veux jouer à ça, tu vas voir ! »

Tes mains posées sur mes épaules descendent sur mon torse, venant titiller mes abdos. Ton regard se fait plus explicite et plonge dans le mien encore un peu embrumer par le sommeil. Tu commences a faire de léger va et vient sur mon bas ventre sur lequel tu es assis, me faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

Tu te baisses vers moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau tout en augmentant la pression entre nos deux membres à présent durs. La pression de nos sous-vêtements sur nos deux virilités se fait douloureuse et je me décide à les enlever pour les envoyer voler dans un coin de la chambre.

Nos deux verges maintenant fièrement dressée se touchent, se frottent, se mêlent et s'entrelacent pour mieux se séparer tout comme nos deux langues dansant un ballet des plus charmeur.

Si cela est ma punition, je risque de refaire la même faute très souvent…

Tes mains se baladent sur mon corps, tout comme les miennes sur le tiens, a présent brûlants de désir et d'amour. Tes lèvres laissent les miennes pour goûter mon cou puis mon torse. Je laisse échapper de plus en plus de gémissement.

Tu sembles satisfait de ton effet et remonte vers mes lèvres pour un baiser des plus sensuels.

- Rei, je…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas

- Je…

Je te fais taire d'un simple baiser.

- Ruki, arrête d'hésiter, fait le !

Tu me réponds par un sourire étincelant et m'embrasse langoureusement.

Tes lèvres descendent sur mon torse, mon ventre, mon nombril mais ne s'arrête pas là. Tu descend de plus ne plus, contourne mon sexe tendu et te dirige vers un endroit encore plus sensible, m'arrachant un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

Ta langue en fait le tour, s'amusant a titiller mon entrée. Peu à peu elle s'insinue à l'intérieur, insidieuse. Je immergé dans une mer de plaisir. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps et celui-ci se met à trembler.

Tes doigts se présentent devant ma bouche et je les lèche longuement. Tu remontes alors que tes doigts descendent. Tu viens m'embrasser au moment même où tu incère un premier doigt en moi. La sensation d'inconfort ne dure que quelques secondes, tu ajoutes alors un deuxième doigt en continuant à m'embrasser, tentant par là de me faire oublier ton intrusion. La sensation est plus longue à s'estomper. Tu finis par incérer un troisième doigt. Je gémis, il me faut du temps pour m'habituer a ta présence. Je finis par me détendre.

Pendant tout ce temps tu n'as cessé de m'embrasser, me caresser. Je bouge mes hanches sur tes doigts, j'en veux plus à présent, tu l'as enfin compris.

Tu retires tes doigts, me faisant grogner de frustration. Je te sens de placer plus confortablement et présenter ta verge devant mon entrée. Je te souris et te rapproche de moi, te faisant commencer a entrer en moi. Tu continus lentement ton intrusion de façon a ne pas me brusquer. Tu attends que je sois complètement détendu pour entamer de lents vas et viens ; nous gémissons de concert. Tu accélères peu a peu tes mouvements, sortant puis entrant à nouveau de plus en plus profondément, me faisant crier de plaisir.

A présent tes cris résonnent à mes oreilles, d'intensité égale aux miens.

- Taka, plus vite ! plus fort !

Tu accèdes a chacune de mes requêtes. Tu accélères tes coups se font presque violents. Tu attrape mon sexe et lui infliges les mêmes vas et viens que ceux que tu fais en moi, me faisant presque hurler tellement le plaisir est intense.

Tu finis par atteindre ma prostate dans un dernier coup, te libérant en moi alors que je fais de même entre nos deux corps en sueur.

Tu retombe lentement sur moi et m'embrasse, un long baiser plein d'amour et de sincérité.

Tu te retires et viens te blottir dans mes bras alors que nous reprenons peu a peu nos esprits et notre souffle.

- On est bon pour changer les draps non ?

Je ris a ta remarque et acquiesce, te serrant un peu plus entre mes bras.

- Taka ?

- Oui Ryo ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon amour.

Quelques secondes passent.

- Merci.

- Je te retourne le remerciement, me réponds-tu en m'embrassant. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Aller me promener dans un des grands parcs de Tokyo !

- Si tu veux…lequel ?

- Peu importe.

- Très bien, alors a la douche !

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- A ton avis ?

Tu souris et te lèves. Je te suis et arrivé à la salle de bain je commence a faire couler un bain.

- C'est trop long, la douche sa va plus vite !

- T'es sur de toi ?

- Oui et pas de sous entendu.

Je ris et entre dans la cabine de touche où tu as commencé à faire couler l'eau. Nous nous lavons simplement et sortons nous habiller. Pendant que tu prépares le petit déjeuner, je change les draps et aère la chambre ; non que je n'aime pas l'odeur de mon ange mélangée a la mienne mais je ne suis pas sur qu'Uruha apprécie que son appart' sente le sexe.

Nous déjeunons en silence et préparons de quoi pique-niquer avant de partir en direction de la gare qui nous permettra de rejoindre un des parcs que compte la ville.

Il fait beau et nous déjeunons sur un banc en discutant de tout et de rien. Nous nous promenons et j'ai soudain envie de te montrer l'endroit que je partage avec Suguru, les quais. Nous reprenons donc le train et je te mène derrière les hangars désaffectés.

Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je découvre Aoi et Uruha enlacés, regardant la mer, silencieux. Je les désigne et te fais signe de ne pas faire de bruit et de me suivra. Tu hoches la tête et je prends ta main, me dirigeant vers eux. Je ne dis rien pour ne pas troubler le calme mais je souris. Je me tourne vers toi et te vois sourire également, l'amitié qui me lie a Suguru et la même que celle qui te lie à Atsuaki.

Je te prends pas la taille. Je sens ta tête se poser contre mon épaule. Je continue d'avancer.

- A croire qu'on a les mêmes idées Ryo.

- A croire aniki.

Je sens que tu souris, tu penches ta têtes vers Uruha qui murmure quelque chose a ton oreille. Tu acquiesce et vous vous tournez vers nous.

- Chacun son tour, on va rentrer nous. On mange ensemble ce soir ? demande Uruha.

Je regarde Ruki, c'est a lui de choisir. Il me remercie du regard puis sourit a Uruha.

- Bien sur grand frère.

- Vers 20heure chez moi ?

- Sans problème Suguru, a tout a l'heure, répondis-je.

Ils nous sourient et s'en vont, bras dessus bras dessous. Je sourit, pourvu que sa dure !

Takanori se serre entre mes bras, j'ouvre ma veste, fait passer ses bras dedans et la referme dans son dos grâce aux miens. Je l'entend ronronner dans mon cou.

- Ne t'endors pas petit ange. Faut rentrer après.

- C'est pas ma faute si je suis bien dans tes bras.

- Un peu quand même non ?

- Mouais…et c'est de ma faute si j'aime ton odeur ? si tu m'apaises et si je t'aime ?

- C'est une faute partagée je crois…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute si j'aime ton odeur, si je sui apaisé dans tes bras, si j'aime te tenir dans les miens et que je t'aime. Ni que j'aime t'entendre ronronner quand tu es dans mes bras, dis-je en riant.

- Je ronronne ?

- Oui sa y ressemble en effet.

- Ah bon…par contre toi, tu gémis dans les miens.

- Aoi, j'ai trouvé plus pervers que moi.

Tu ris puis dépose un simple baiser au creux de mon cou qui me fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

Je te relève la tête et t'embrasse longuement. Tu te serres un peu plus contre moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne partirai pas.

Je relâche ta nuque et tu t'écartes de moi pour reprendre ton souffle puis me regarde et m'adresse un magnifique sourire.

- On rentre ? comme ça on aura deux heures au chaud.

- Oh ben zut alors, j'aurais plus d'excuses pour te prendre dans mes bras.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuses Ryo.

- Ok on rentre alors.

Nous refaisons le chemin inverse et rentrons. Taka dors quasiment debout, enfin il somnole. Je le prends dans mes bras et le porte jusqu'au canapé puis vais nous chercher a boire. Je pose les deux bières sur la table et le soulève légèrement pour m'asseoir, lui faisant ainsi poser la tête sur mes cuisses.

Je lui caresse mes cheveux. Il est tellement beau quand il dort, personne ne peut lui résister et surtout pas moi.

- Ryo…

- Oui Taka ?

- J'peux avoir un câlin ?

- Et t'as quoi là ?

- Je sais pas mais c'est pas un câlin…

- Et depuis quand tu demandes ?

- …je sais pas, je voulais être sur que sa te dérangerai pas.

Je ris doucement ce qui lui fait tourner la tête vers moi et ouvrir les yeux. Il me regarde, surpris, ce qui ne fait que me faire rire un peu plus.

Il se relève doucement, j'ai du le vexer. Tant pis, il est vraiment trop mignon ; il affiche une moue boudeuse et s'assoie sur moi a califourchon. Mes yeux rieurs ne lâchent pas les siens et un léger rire m'échappe encore, il est tellement craquant avec son air perdu et contrarié.

Ses grands yeux me fixent, mon rire s'est arrêté mais je sourit toujours. Mes bras se placent dans sont dos et appliquent une légère pression dessus pour le rapprocher de moi.

Son visage est presque collé au mien, je peux sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres, ses yeux sont toujours ancrés aux miens. Une douce chaleur est en train de naître au fond de mes entrailles et monte peu a peu jusqu'à me rendre fou ; oui, fou de lui.

Je sens ma peu se réchauffer, mon souffle s'accélérer. Je ne veux pas résister alors je ferme les yeux et comble la faible distance qui nous sépare encore, soudant nos lèvres dans un soupir de bien être.

Une de ses mains se perd sur mon torse alors que l'autre se promène sur ma joue, m'arrachant tour a tour frissons et soupirs.

Je ne suis qu'une simple marionnette, enchaîné a lui comme un prisonnier a ses fers. Fers à la morsure plus douce que des ailes de papillons.

Une de mes mains caresse son dos, l'autre s'attache a ses cheveux. Passion enfermée, tendresse exposée.

Ma langue demande timidement l'entrée de sa bouche, demande accordée expressément. Désir en laisse, amour en maître.

Ballet silencieux, sentencieux. Prise de conscience.

Je suis à toi.

**_TSUZUKU_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** euh re Lemon, ben oui c'était mon batême du feu quoi, j'pouvais pas en faire qu'un la preuve y en a encore d'autre après xD courage vous allez venir a bout de cette chose!_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Chapitre quinze :**_

_Pov' Ruki_

Je l'aime…comment ça qui ?! Ryo bien entendu, il me réduit en esclavage par sa seule présence ; ses yeux a eux seuls me font perdre pieds, ses doigts qui courent dans mon dos et caressent ma nuque me font rêver, ses lèvres sur les miennes me promettent monts et merveilles.

J'aime ses yeux, tantôt noisettes, tantôts aciers ; j'aime ses lèvres rouge cerise, pulpeuses ; j'aime ses cheveux blonds, doux ; j'aime sa peu ferme, frémissante sous mes doigts ; j'aime ses bras, rassurants ; j'aime son odeur, entêtante ; mais j'aime aussi sa tendresse, sa douceur, l'attention qu'il me porte, l'amour qu'il me voue, la sincérité qu'il dégage.

Je l'aime pour tout ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est. Vous allez me dire que je ne le connais depuis peu de temps, et alors ? Vous ne croyez pas au coup de foudre ?

Il en est de même entre Aoi et Uruha. En parlant d'eux, nous venons de passer une soirée agréables tous ensemble, pas d'alcool, quelques bricoles a manger, aucun de nous n'avez vraiment faim.

Nous avons discuté de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis notre rencontre, comment les choses avaient évoluée. Puis nous avons laissé les deux amoureux transis et sommes rentrés en direction du lit, demain nous commençons tôt.

A présent je n'arrive pas a dormir, je suis allongé contre Ryo, ma tête sur son torse, ma main dessinant des arabesques imaginaires sur son torse : je sens sa main dans mes cheveux, lui non plus ne dors pas malgré son calme apparent.

- Ryo…

- Oui Taka ?

- …

Mes mots restent bloqués au fond de ma gorge alors je lève la tête vers toi.

- Taka ?

Je n'arrive pas a m'exprimer, je voudrait te dire combien je t'aime, j'aimerai pouvoir te le dire clairement mais je n'y arrive pas, alors essaie de comprendre mes gestes, mes regards, tout est compris en eux, tout est lisibles par eux s'il te plait Ryo…

Tu me souris et m'embrasse.

- Moi aussi Taka, moi aussi.

Je te souris, j'ai l'impression que tu lis en moi de façon immédiate, je ne peux rien te cacher.

_- Dis Atsu c'est quoi être amoureux ?_

_- Etre amoureux ? comment veux-tu que je le sache ?_

_- T'es pas amoureux de Kyo ?_

_- Comment sais-tu que je suis avec Kyo ?_

_- Je vous ai vu l'autre jour…_

_- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ce que c'est être amoureux Taka ?_

_- Ben comme ça le jour où je le serais, je le saurais._

_- C'est différent pour chaque personne._

_- Mais, pour toi c'est comment ?_

_- Des papillons dans le ventre, les jambes en cotons, ce genre de chose lorsque je suis en sa présence._

J'ai l'impression de chavirer a chacun de ses gestes, de ses mots, a chacune de ses caresses, j'ai l'impression de me perdre dans ses yeux en plus de se que tu me disais et je rougis a chacune de ses remarques.

- Rei-chan ?

- Hum.

- Tu dors ?

- A ton avis ?

- Euh…

- Je dormirai pas tant que je serai pas sur que tu dors bien.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ?

- Je peux te raconter un truc ?

- Tu peux tout me raconter…

- Un jour, j'ai demandé a Atsu comment c'était d'être amoureux, parce que je l'avais vu avec Kyo. C'est le dealeur qui a tué ses parents et qui par la même occasion a sauvé sa vie et la mienne. Il m'a répondu que c'était différent pour chaque personne et…

- Et ?

- Et je crois qu'il avait raison.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis sur qu'en étant autant amoureux que moi Atsu ne ressent pas les mêmes choses…

- Ça dépends aussi de la personne que l'on aime Taka…

- Tu crois ?

- Oui.

- Ça veut dire que tu n'aimeras jamais personne pareil que moi ?

- C'est ça. Et puis tu sais, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un sauf Suguru qui est comme mon frère ou ma propre famille.

- Je n'ai pas de famille en dehors d'Atsu et de Kyo quand il était en vie. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un « enfant des rues ».

- J'ai failli en être un, j'ai du intégrer un orphelinat à la mort de mes parents, ma sœur qui venait d'être majeure ne pouvait pas assurer ma garde d'après les juges.

- Et elle a pu t'aider après ?

- Elle est morte sous mes yeux peu de temps après. Des jeunes de l'orphelinat, l'ont prise pour ma petite amie et jaloux ils l'ont violée avant de la tuer.

- Je..

- Tu pouvais pas savoir, c'est pas grave. C'est Aoi qui m'a sauvé ce jour là. Et en me sauvant il s'est sauvé en réalité, on est inséparable depuis.

- Uru a souffert de la mort de Kyo mais il a pris le dessus pour que je en sache pas ce qu'il faisait ; sauf que j'ai toujours su qu'il se scarifiait sans trop prendre de risque de peur de m'abandonner.

- Aoi aussi se scarifiait, quand il était avec Shino, mais cette garce au lieu de lui faire arrêter elle lui a acheté une lame propre, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas trop mal. Je l'ai appris il n'y a pas très longtemps. Quand elle l'a quitté, il a redoubler d'ardeur à s'entailler. J'ai réussis a le faire arrêté, il en a refait une la veille de mon arrivé, sa faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas fait. Quand on commence, on ne peut plus vraiment s'arrêter.

- Uru disait que ça « l'appelait ». j'ai jamais vraiment compris comment un objet pouvait nous appeler mais bon…

- C'est un peu sa en effet, c'est une pulsion, l'objet hante un peu et le jour où on va mal, on craque.

- Je comprends mieux.

- Dodo maintenant, faut se lever tôt demain.

- D'accord bonne nuit mon amour.

- Si tu restes, ça devrait aller. Fais de beaux rêves.

- Je bouge pas par contre…je veux un bisous.

- S'il ne faut que ça.

Tu te redresses et m'embrasses langoureusement, Dieu que j'aime ça. Je passe une de mes mains derrière sa nuque et en profite pour approfondir le baiser, l'autre caresse encore et toujours son torse.

Je sens une des tiennes glisser dans mes cheveux et l'autre descendre sur mes reins. Je me cambre légèrement, je veux être encore plus près de toi.

Tu sembles l'avoir compris vu que tu colles ton corps au mien, a moins qu'on n'ai les mêmes envies.

Tu mets fin a notre échange…déjà ? tu me souris et m'embrasses le bout du nez. Je me cale dans tes bras et dépose un dernier baiser sur ton torse avant de fermer les yeux.

- Ai shiteru.

- Je t'aime aussi Ryo.

Morphée m'emporte dans un monde où seul notre amour existe, seulement toi et moi, uniquement nous.

Le soleil me tire de mon sommeil, je suis toujours dans les bras de Ryo. Bras tellement rassurants, tellement réconfortants.

Je dépose un baiser sur son torse, puis un autre un peu plus haut et remonte ainsi jusqu'à son cou, ses lèvres, lèvres qui finissent pas happer les miennes. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement et finalement lui non plus.

- Bonjour mon amour.

- Bonjour mon ange.

Je me lève et vais me doucher alors que Ryo s'étire dans les draps.

A mon retour, le lit est fait la chambre rangée et aérée. Ryo prend ma place alors que je m'habille et vais préparer de quoi déjeuner.

Deux mains se posent sur mes hanches, deux lèvres dans mes cheveux. Frissons.

Nous déjeunons en silence puis finissons de nous préparer. Nous sortons et allons frapper chez Suguru.

Un bruit de cavalcade nous répond.

- Je te dis que tu as rêver Su-chan.

- Et moi je suis sur que c'est Ryo et Taka !

- On pari ?

- Si tu veux. On pari quoi ?

Je regarde Ryo intrigué, je me demande ce qu'ils sont en train de parier. Tu hausses les épaules alors que j'entend Aoi se précipiter vers la porte en lançant un 'ça marche' retentissant.

La porte s'ouvre sur un Suguru tout sourire et un Atsu qui blanchit un peu. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils ont pu parier.

- Vous êtes prêt ?

- Oui. On a juste a prendre nous affaires.

- Ben allez-y on vous attends nous !

Ils repartent tout les deux chercher leurs affaires puis reviennent, main dans la main. Nous prenons notre temps et arrivons au Angel's Hell avec 5minutes d'avance.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Salut Miyou, lance Aoi.

- Ecoutez, mes parents doivent passer aujourd'hui donc je veux voir uniquement les costumes sobres.

- Sans problèmes.

- Pour ce qui est du maquillage, comme d'habitude par contre Taka évite les lentilles blanches. Quelques chose de surprenant mais de moins choquant.

- Ok Miyavi.

- Se soir rien de particulier, ni pendant un bon moment si je me rappelle bien, Kai vous précisera tout ça ainsi que vos jours de congés. Et qui vient demain.

- Il n'est pas là ?

- Il ne va pas tarder a arriver. Il devait passer au cimetière avant.

- T'inquiètes pas Miyou, c'est juste pour être sur qu'il est pas malade.

- Kai n'est jamais malade !

- On sais jamais. Et puis je connais de bonnes recettes de grand mères, et de grand pères cela dit en passant, qui guérissent vites.

- Baka ! lançons nous en cœur Miyou et moi.

Nous rigolons tous. Pour ce qui est des allusions, il est meilleur que moi, chacun son terrain de jeu.

- Miyavi ?

- Oui Uruha.

- Flippe pas pour ça, ça va bien se passer tu verras.

- C'est mon rôle de dire ça normalement !

- Kai !!!

Je crois rêver, sous nos yeux ébahis, Miyavi saute quasiment sur Kai, il a vraiment une araignée, c'est peut être pour ça qu'on l'apprécie autant remarque.

Vers 10h30, nous voyons effectivement arriver les parents de Miyavi. C'est Aoi qui va a leur rencontre, s'excusant de l'absence de Miyavi . ils ne semblent pas s'en formaliser et se contente de lui demander des nouvelles de sa famille et de…Shino.

Je vois Reita blanchir et se placer légèrement derrière Aoi, alors qu'Uru tremble. Aoi a lui aussi palit. Il baisse la tête et Uru prend la parole a sa place, évitant a Rei de commettre un meurtre et à Aoi de s'énerver.

- Ecoutez, ce qui s'est passé entre Aoi et cette fille ne regarde qu'eux. Elle s'est comportée de façon inadmissible avec lui. Elle 'la a moitié détruit, Reita a énormément peiné pour lui faire remonter la pente. C'est un sujet clos a présent et personne ici ne veut entendre parler d'elle.

- Jeune homme, vous êtes en colère parce que vous êtes amoureux.

- Vous ne savez pas comment j'ai récupéré Suguru ce jour là ni ce qu'il s'est passé les mois qui ont suivis ; demandez donc a sa mère et vous verrez qu'il n'est pas en colère parce q'il est amoureux. Le nom de cette fille fait naître des frissons de haine chez tout le monde dans l'entourage de Suguru..

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas répondu lui même alors ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il aurait été plus véhéments qu'eux. Il se contient pour ne pas s'énerver papa.

- Bonjour Miyavi. Kai.

- Bonjour.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dans ton bar Miyavi.

- Ruki, a toi l'honneur.

- Il est principalement fréquenté par des étudiants donc après les cours et en soirée. La journée est très calme.

- Ah d'accord.

- Venez avec moi, on va discuter au calme.

Ils partent tout les trois après que Miyou, ai embrassé Kai, la journée se passe tranquillement. La mère de Kai est sortie discuter avec Kai et Aoi avant d'aller chercher a manger pour tout le monde. Elle a l'air de nous apprécier.

Je discute avec Aoi et Uruha lorsque le père de Miyavi fait son apparition.

- Je suis navré pour tout a l'heure Suguru.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu es avec ce jeune homme c'est ça ?

- Oui , répondent-ils en cœur.

- Votre prénom est ?

- Atsuaki, ici seul nos surnoms comptent, le mien est Uruha.

- Il vous va comme un gant.

- Merci.

- Et vous êtes ? dit-il en se tournant vers moi

- Mon amant et petit ami par la même occasion, réponds Ryo en arrivant.

- Takanori, mais ici c'est Ruki.

- Et toi Ryo ?

- Reita.

- Hormis Reita et Aoi, vous vous connaissiez avant ?

- Ils ont la même relation que nous deux, ils sont inséparables, réponds Aoi.

Rei passe ses bras autour de ma taille et j'en profite pour m'appuyer contre lui. Aoi a pris Uru dans ses bras et a enfoui sa tête dans son cou, ils sont mignons tout les deux. Atsu a un superbe sourire aux lèvres.

La fin de la journée c'est passé tranquillement, demain Aoi et Uruha sont de repos et Reita et moi travaillions le lendemain.

Suguru discute avec mon beau blond alors je reste avec Atsu lorsque nous rentrons. Une question me taraude, j'ose, j'ose pas ?

- Ne Atsu, c'est comment d'être amoureux ?

- C'est bon Taka, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je me sens vivre.

- Et tu ressens quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas le décrire, je comprends ta réponse de l'époque.

- Tu te rappelles : « si l'on ne peut vivre et aimer alors pour toi je mourais » jamais je n'aurais pensais être capable d'appliquer cette phrase.

- Je me rappelle. Je ne le pensais pas non plus. Les choses changent.

- C'est vrai, c'est fou ce qu'une personne peut nous faire faire.

- Tu ferais quoi pour Suguru ?

- Et toi, que ferais-tu pour Ryo ?

- J'arracherai les étoiles du ciel pour les accrocher dans ses yeux, je lui décrocherait la lune, je mourais pour lui tout simplement…les phrases bateaux m'énervent mais je ne vois pas comment le dire autrement.

- Moi non plus je ne voit pas comment le dire autrement.

Un silence passe, nous marchons réellement lentement se soir a croire que chacun de nous veut faire durer la discussion qu'il a avec son meilleur ami.

- Atsu ?

- Oui Taka.

- J'ai…fait l'amour avec Ryo

- Ah ?

- Je Lui ai fait l'amour.

- Pas lui ?

- Je …j'ai…

- Peur ?

- Oui, dis-je en baissant la tête.

- C'est normal. Mais tu l'aimes na ?

- Oui.

- Fais lui confiance, ça ira tu verras.

- Merci grand frère.

- De rien ototo.

Tu m'embrasse sur le front sous les regards étonnés des deux autres. Nous arrivons à notre ascenseur et je me réfugie dans les bras de mon bassiste.

Atsu murmure a l'oreille de Suguru ; celui ci rit et lui répond. On dirai deux commères, ils vont vraiment bien ensembles.

Je regarde la glace qui se trouve en face de nous et croise ton regard bleu aujourd'hui alors que le mien est rouge, rouge sang, rouge passion. Je rougis et baisse les yeux.

Tu ris doucement et me tourne vers toi avant de m'embrasser longuement.

- Ça va on gène pas trop ?

- Si, réponds-tu du tac au tac.

- Rei, on sais que tu essaierais volontiers les ascenseur mais quand même !

- Aoi, occupes toi de tes fantasmes avant de t'occuper des miens.

- Ah ? dis moi mon amour, tu veux tester quels endroits ? lance Uru, curieux.

Aoi se contente de rougir, baisser les yeux et marmonner. Atsu le prend dans ses bras et lui murmure a l'oreille quand tout a coup il sursaute. Un couinement lui échappe alors que les portes s'ouvrent.

Je regarde Ryo, amusé, puis rentre dans notre appartement..

Nous sommes a peine rentré qu'il s'affale sur le canapé. Je ne tarde pas a le rejoindre, m'asseyant a ses côtés ; en fait non, je m'assoie presque sur lui en réalité et enfouie mon visage dans son sou, respirant son odeur.

- Ryo, si tu veux on peut tester l'ascenseur.

- Je préfère les canapés.

- Ah bon ? dis-je en prenant un air étonné.

- Oui, j'ai pas encore testé.

- Ah parce que t'as testé l'ascenseur ?

- Non plus mais on verra plus tard, murmure-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

J'attrape le col de sa chemise : faudra qu'il mette une cravate un jour, juste pour voir, et l'attire vers moi, enfin sur moi étant donné qu'à présent je suis allongé sous lui sur le canapé.

Je commence a défaire sa chemise alors qu'il fait de même a la mienne. Mes mains caressent son torse, son dos, les siennes redessinent les courbes de mon visage puis de mon torse.

Nos lèvres se lient et se délient au rythme de nos baisers alors que mes mains se perdent sur ses reins et descendent sous son jean. Ses lèvres explorent à présent mon cou et mon torse, descendant de plus en plus.

Je gémis de plus belle. Je t'en supplie, ne t'arrêtes pas !

Je sens ses mains parcourir mon dos, descendre sur mes reins alors qu'il défait mon jean avec les dents. Ses mains passent sur mes fesses, faisant descendre mon jean.

- Rei…

- Chut, patience…

Sa langue parcours mon bas-ventre, ses dents jouent avec l'élastique de mon boxer alors que ses mains caressent mes cuisses. Un frisson me parcours en une onde dévastatrice. Alors que ses dents font enfin descendre mon boxer, ses mains me l'ôtant entièrement avant de l'envoyer tenir compagnie aux chemises et à mon jean.

Je le tire vers moi pour pouvoir faire de même avec son jean et son boxer. Ses lèvres se promènent dans mon cou, mon souffle est haletant, je n'en peux plus.

- Rei, prends moi !

- Ru…

- Maintenant ! j'en peux plus !

J'exige alors que je suis pantelant…tu souris, sadique ; je ne veux même pas que tu me prépares, je t'en supplies Ryo, prends moi maintenant ! arrête de me regarder, arrête de m'exciter, arrête ou je te jure que je vais perdre pied !

- Ryo ! mais t'attends quoi ?

- T'es beau comme ça mon amour.

- Je t'en supplie…

Tu insères un premier doigt, puis un deuxième ; je suis tellement pressé que je ne ressent que de la frustration ; un troisième vient s'y ajouter rapidement, plus qu'attendu.

- Ryo !

- J'arrive mon ange, soit patient.

Tu retires enfin tes doigts pour les remplacer par ta verge dressée, je me cambre un peu plus alors que tu entâmes de lents vas et viens.

Tu accélères au fur et à mesures que mes gémissements s'amplifient, des vagues de plaisir me submergent, de plus en plus violentes alors que tes mouvements se font plus amples, plus violents aussi, touchant ma prostate à chaque fois.

Je me sens partir et exploser entre nous alors que tu te relâches en moi ; ultime cris d'extase.

Tu retombes sur moi et m'embrasse. Je n'ai de cesse de te regarder, les étoiles de tes yeux sont plus belles que celles des cieux ; je ne manques pas de te le faire remarquer.

- Toi tu es la plus belles de toutes les étoiles petit ange.

Je rougis du compliment et t'embrasses.

Tu te relèves et me prends dans tes bras. Où veux-tu aller mon amour ? Ah, la chambre effectivement, on ne va pas dormir sur le canapé..

A peine sommes-nous dans les draps que je me colle a toi, tu passes tes bras autour de moi et me serres contre toi.

Je respire notre odeur à m'en exploser les poumons, si tu savais combien je l'aime.

- Taka ?

- Hum ?

- Bonne nuit mon ange.

- 'ne nuit a toi aussi Ryo. T'aime.

- Moi aussi dis-tu en m'embrassant le front.

Je dépose un simple baiser sur ton torse et ne tarde pas a rejoindre Morphée au pays des songes, bercé par les battements de ton cœur et ta respiration…

**_TSUZUKU_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** PAS de lemon dans ce chapitre vous êtes sauvés! juste un léger lime, ben oui fallait tester xD_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Chapitre seize :**_

_Pov' Kai_

Dire que Ruki et Reita sont arrivés fatigués ce matin est un euphémisme…

Après plusieurs cafés nous sommes enfin opérationnels. Il n'y a beaucoup de monde ce matin, c'est assez calme, comme d'habitude, mais pour une fois sa me ferait presque plaisir.

Depuis la mort de maman je n'ai pas trop le moral, même si Miyou et nos deux couples font leur maximum.

Oui « nos », nous les considérons un peu comme nos œuvres avec Miyou, nous avons une part de responsabilités dans les couples qui se sont créés il faut avouer, et nous en sommes fiers.

Comme d'habitude, la soirée est plus agitée et c'est vers 22h que les parents de mon homme débarquent. Heureusement que seuls nos deux serveurs « softs » sont la ce soir, je me demande la tête qu'ils auraient fait si ça avait été Uruha et son porte-jarretelles.

- Bonsoir Kai.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, bonsoir Madame.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui merci et vous ?

- Très bien.

- Je vous sert quelque chose ?

- Oui, volontiers. Pouvons nous voir Miyavi également ?

- Bien sur, je vais vous chercher l'ensemble, installez vous.

Je passe les commande au bar avant d'aller chercher Miyou, probablement en train de chercher sa guitare ; s'il pouvait dormir avec sans l'abîmer il le ferait, j'en suis persuadé.

- Mon amour, tes parents souhaitent te voir.

- J'arrive.

- Tu l'auras ce soir, promis.

- Merci mon ange, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je retourne en salle et sert ses parents.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, je l'ai prévenu.

- Merci Kai.

- Mon sourire ambulant parle de moi ?

- Bonsoir Miyavi.

- Bonsoir. Et que dit-il ?

- Que t'es pas prêt de revoir ta gratte

- T'avais promis…

- Tu marches pas tu cours. J'avais promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses il me semble.

- Prends soin de lui Kai.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

- Nous allons partir un mois. Nous souhaitons absolument vous aider.

- Merci, prenez simplement des nouvelles de tout le monde de temps en temps, ça nous ferait très plaisir.

- Promis. Nous partons après demain. Ceci est pour vous six, dit son père en nous tendant une enveloppe. Bonne chance a vous tous et on se revoit le mois prochain ?

- Avec plaisir. Bon voyage et merci.

- De rien. A bientôt.

Ils sortent du bar.

Nous fermons deux heure après. Ryo et Taka partent main dans la main, il ne reste que nous deux.

Un corps chaud se colle au mien alors que deux bras puissants passent autour de ma taille et que deux lèvres douces et tendres volettent dans mon cou. Douce étreinte. Soupirs.

- Ne me laisse jamais.

- Toi non plus.

Promesse scellée par un baiser ; je t'aime, j'espère que tu le sais.

- On rentre ?

- Si tu veux…

Nous finissons de tout fermer et partons. Et, comme chaque soir depuis la mort de maman, tu n'as pas l'air décidé a ce que l'on reprennent nos ébats nocturnes.

Je me couche entre tes bras chauds rassurants et en profite pour déposer quelques baiser sur ton torse…

- Kai…

- Je veux continuer a vivre, même sans elle.

- …

- Arrête de croire, tu crois mal ! la vie continue et je veux avancer, je veux qu'on avance ensemble !

- Je…

- Réagis Miyou !

- Comme tu veux mon ange, me répond-il, le regard brillant de désir et d'envie contenus trop longtemps.

Enfin, il a enfin compris. Son araignée prend trop de place a force…

- Tu prends les rennes ?

- Pardon ?!

Je le regarde éberlué, il n'est pas du genre dominé…

- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Miyou…

- Un autre soir alors. A moi l'honneur de te sauter dessus si tu ne veux pas de cette occasion en or !

- Je préfère me l'occasionner moi même si tu voit ce que je veux dire…

Il sourit et se penche au dessus de moi pour m'embrasser, me chevauchant par la même occasion et me faisant sourire d'un façon que lui seul sais provoquer.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça ou je en me retiens plus !

Je ris et l'embrasse, je n'attends que ça, que tu ne te retiennes plus. Je veux te sentir vibrer en moi, haleter dans mon cou, gémir contre mes lèvres, te crisper sur mes hanches.

- Qu'attends-tu ? murmurais-je a ton oreille, provoquant un frisson le long de ton échine.

- Je ne sais pas…

Ce regard…il était temps, tu ne crois pas ?

***

Les parents de Miyou rentrent ce soir. Ils nous appellent entre deux et trois fois par semaine et passent nous voir, en l'occurrence demain, au bar.

Le bar étant vide, nous nous accordons une pause musique, Aoi Uruha et Miyou à la guitare partent dans des impros toutes plus délirantes les unes que les autres..

Aoi ne quitte jamais Uruha du regard, lui donnant confiance en lui. Il sont incroyables tout les deux ; si l'un fait un faux pas, l'autre le rattrape quitte a tomber. Ils ont réussis a passer outre leurs peurs, ils ont réussis a avancer, ensemble.

Ils forment ici le couple le plus discret et en même temps le plus tape a l'œil.

Physiquement aussi parfais et attirants l'un que l'autre, mentalement aussi forts que fragiles, ils se complètent à merveille. Beaucoup de nos clients et notamment des clientes nous disent qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, s'ils savaient…D'un autre côté, les regards qu'ils se lancent sont plus clairs que des cris, et personne ne voit rien.

Je souris en pensant que personne ne voit rien également pour Taka et Ryo et pour Miyou et moi.

En parlant du loup, le voilà qui se dirige vers moi, sa guitare dans les mains. Je me demande ce qu'il va encore inventer…

Rien.

Il n'a rien inventer du tout, il a simplement posé sa guitare. Il sourit devant mon air surpris, s'approche de moi et m'embrasse.

Aoi et Uruha ont continué à jouer. Uruha joue sur la guitare d'Aoi, comme souvent. Il joue les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers le ciel, enfin le plafond en l'occurrence, le tout sous les yeux appréciateurs et protecteurs de son amant. Si se soir ils ne se sautent pas dessus, c'est que Miyou s'est planté en me dévergondant.

- Ils risquent de nous imiter se soir…

- Tes parents viennent manger ce soir…

- J'avais oublié.

- Pas eux, dis-je en riant. Je crains que ce ne soit pour un autre soir mon amour.

- Mais…

- Ça ne serait pas correct, tu ne crois pas ?

- D'accord…

Je te regarde et te fais relever la tête, ça ne sert a rien de raller tu n'avais qu'a pas les inviter. Tu me tires la langue, ayant bien compris ce que je pensais. Un vrai gosse, priver le de ce qu'il veut et il cherchera quand même a l'avoir. Je suis sur d'au moins une chose, ce soir, je vais devoir redoubler de vigilance pour ne pas me faire avoir…

***

Le repas s'est passé tranquillement ; Miyou, malgré son air détaché était vraiment content que ses parents soient là, avec nous.

Etrangement, il est allé se coucher immédiatement après, aucune attaque pour tenter de tromper ma vigilance et alors que je vais me coucher, il semble dormir a point fermer. C'est étrange mais sa arrive aussi parfois.

Je me réveille vers trois heure, le lit est vide, c'est le froid des draps qui a due me réveiller. Je me lève, a la recherche de Miyou et le trouve accoudé au bar de la cuisine, un stylo a la main. Me dites pas qu'il est en train d'écrire a cette heure ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Kai…rien d'important retournes dormir.

- Pas sans toi, il fait froid.

- On est au printemps, il fait une chaleur pas possible et tu as froid ?!

- Sans toi avec moi, toujours.

- Kai…

- Fais voir ce que tu écris Miyou !

- Je n'écris pas, je relis, tiens.

Il me tends une feuille légèrement jaunie. Et soudain je reconnais ce qu'il y a d'écrit, ce qu'on a écrit tout les deux il y a longtemps…_Regarde nous_…

_« Regarde-les_

_Ne me haïs pas_

_Regarde-moi_

_Ne les respecte pas_

_Ils ne méritent pas de vivre_

_Je ne veux pas de ta pitié_

_Je ne peux que survivre_

_Tant qu'ils pourront exister_

_Regarde-les_

_Ne me haïs pas_

_Regarde-moi_

_Ne les respecte pas_

_Ils ont bafoué leurs lois,_

_Ils veulent nous empêcher de vivre_

_On ne leur ressemble pas_

_Nous voulons juste être libre_

_Ils ont peurs de ce que nous sommes_

_Ils ne veulent que pour eux le glas sonne_

_Les mots doivent être nos armes_

_Pour ne pas laisser couler nos larmes_

_Regarde-les_

_Ne me haïs pas_

_Regarde-moi_

_Ne les respecte pas_

_Ils ne méritent pas nos regards_

_Ce sont des marchands de désespoirs_

_Ils souhaitent nous voir disparaître_

_Du plus profond de leurs êtres_

_Derrière leurs faux-semblants_

_Ils rêvent de nous voir sanglants_

_Assassiner par des milliers de personnes_

_Enchaînés à ce que nous sommes_

_Regarde-les_

_Ne me haïs pas_

_Regarde-moi_

_Ne les respecte pas_

_Ne souffre pas pour eux_

_Ils ne méritent pas ta peine_

_Les larmes coulent de mes yeux_

_Elles seules représentent ma haine_

_Cette haine qui me consume_

_Qui me hurle d'en finir_

_Cette haine que j'assume_

_Je ne veux plus jamais mentir_

_Regarde-les_

_Ne me haïs pas_

_Regarde-moi_

_Ne les respecte pas_

_Nous sommes ce que nous sommes_

_Nous choisissons notre destin_

_Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes de somme_

_Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la fin_

_Regarde-les_

_Ne me haïs pas_

_Regarde-moi_

_Ne les respecte pas »_

- Miyou…

- Ça date, ne Kai ?

- Oui ça date…mais maintenant en fin de compte, ça n'a plus lieu d'être…

**_TSUZUKU_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** et re...Lemon pas le même couple cette fois et en deux partie xD petite mention spéciale pour ce chapitre qui fait jsute mention de choses difficiles non explicites._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Chapitre dix-sept :**_

_Pov' Uruha_

Je vais étriper Miyavi. Je vais le tuer, le ratatiner, le pulvériser, brûler les morceaux puis brûler les cendres ! Et tout ça pour quoi, je vous le demande, pour la simple raison que cette semaine je n'ai pas eu UN jour de repos en commun avec Aoi, pas UN !

Aujourd'hui par exemple encore, Aoi travaille et pas moi. Moi je dois aller chercher la, je cite, « super surprise qui va arriver par la gare pour mon superbe cousin » à savoir qu'il n'a pas omis de préciser que même superbe, mon amant ne lui arrivait pas a la cheville à lui, cette grande courgette avec la tête pleine d'araignée !!

J'ai envie de hurler de rage, de colère, de frustration ; oui oui de frustration, ça fait une semaine tout de même ! mais je ne pense pas que je puisse hurler là, maintenant, tout de suite sur le quai de gare bondée…je risque d'être pris pour un fou échappé de l'asile.

D'autant que cette « surprise » censée arriver par le train en provenance de Mie qui vient de rentrer en gare, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Miyavi est vraiment totalement barge.

« Elle viendra a toi » qu'il a dit. La maintenant, tout de suite, la seule chose que je veux voir venir a moi c'est Aoi m'amenant faire l'amour dans les toilettes de cette gare surpeuplée.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Quoi ? répondis-je, énervé en me retournant vers une femme brune.

- Atsuaki Takeshima ?

- Oui c'est moi-même. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je suis la mère de Suguru ainsi que sa surprise.

- …

Je dois avoir l'air idiot a présent.

- Excusez moi Madame, je n'étais pas au courant.

- J'ai cru comprendre. Alors c'est vous ?

- C'est moi ? De quoi ?

- « L'homme de sa vie » d'après Miyavi.

- Ah ça, et bien, je ne peux pas vous le dire, seul Suguru le pourrait. En tout cas lui est le mien.

Elle sourit et nous partons en direction de notre appartement.

Nous discutons de choses et d'autre. Madame Joyama est extrêmement gentille, presque maternelle alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas. C'est agréable, quoique déconcertant car nouveau pour moi.

- Vos parents sont au courant de votre relation avec mon fils ?

- Ils sont morts il y a longtemps.

- Oh navrée, je ne savais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Comment avez-vous rencontré mon fils ?

- C'est assez complexe je dirai…la première fois, nous ne nous sommes pas parlé et étions persuader que nous ne nous reverrions jamais…

- Oh…vous êtes gêné de m'en parler ?

- Euh et bien, oui. Je préfèrerai que Suguru le fasse.

- Nous en parlerons ce soir.

- Merci, ça ne vous embête pas ?

- Non, vous êtes quelqu'un de tout a fait charmant, me répondit-elle sincèrement, me surprenant totalement.

- Merci…

Nous passons l'après midi a discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit me fasse tendre l'oreille…

- Ruwa ? Ruwa, je suis rentré !

- A-chan ? Viens voir qui est là !

- Tu n'es pas tout seul ?

- Non. La surprise de Miyou est arrivée.

Le voilà qui arrive dans le salon et se fige, surpris. Une lueur de dégoût passe dans ses yeux puis laisse place a de la surprise et enfin a tout l'amour qu'il porte à sa mère. C'est assez impressionnant.

- Bonsoir Suguru.

- Bonsoir maman.

Ils passent un long moment à se regarder, puis Aoi prends finalement sa mère dans ses bras.

Ils se détachent l'un de l'autre et j'aperçois le visage de Madame Joyama ; elle sourit…elle sourit tendrement a son fils malgré son regard de tout a l'heure. Surprenant.

Suguru me regarde en souriant lui aussi ; il me surprend également et ce, de jours en jours.

Je l'aime, plus que Kyo, plus que n'importe qui je pense. Ça fait fleur bleue de dire ça mais se l'avouer fait peur a un point impressionnant…

- A quoi penses-tu mon amour ?

Je sursaute, je ne l'avais pas entendu, ni vu ni senti d'ailleurs s'approcher de moi.

- A toi…murmurais-je alors comme réponse au creux de son oreille, faisant naître un frisson le long de son échine.

Je sens son regard sur mes lèvres. Un coup d'œil a sa mère qui m'encourage a faire comme si elle n'était pas là et qui tourne les talons direction la cuisine et je comble la distance qui nous sépare, fermant les yeux.

Baiser douceur, baiser tendresse…

Une semaine, une semaine que je n'ai pas eu le droit à ces baisers que j'aime tant. Il se fait fougueux, insistant…

Baiser passion, baiser frisson…

L'attente a raison de moi. Non, ce n'est pas l'attente, c'est lui qui a raison de moi. Lui et la frustration , à force de l'attendre…

Baiser d'amants, baiser dément…

Gémissements…

Baisers d'amour, tout simplement.

Je succombe et me serre le plus fort possible contre lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou et m'y accrochant de toutes mes forces.

- Je t'aime tellement…

- Moi aussi mon ange.

Murmures au creux de l'oreille et un rire clair semblable a celui d'une jeune fille s'échappe de la cuisine.

- J'espère ne pas trop vous déranger quand même. Vous n'aviez pas prévu ma venue il me semble…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassurais-je.

- Il n'a pas voulu venir n'est-ce pas ?

- Faux ! il n'a pas pu venir, beaucoup de travail en peu de temps, ton père ne voit pas le jour en ce moment. Il est très heureux pour vous deux et, je cite : « félicite son très cher fils ». il est content que tu t'en soit sorti et fier que tu fasses quelque chose que tu aimes. Il le sera encore plus lorsqu'il verra l'apollon extrêmement bien élevé qui se trouve être ton compagnon.

- Merci, mais c'est trop de compliment pour moi Madame Joyama.

- Non, elle a raison…Elle a juste oublié de préciser a quel point tu es modeste.

- Aoi !

Je m'insurge totalement, c'est qu'il est sérieux lui en plus de ça…C'est du grand n'importe quoi cette histoire…

- Ne sois pas si dur envers toi même. Elle a raison. C'est ma mère, elle a presque toujours raison…

- Fataliste ?

- Non, rassuré par ton sixième sens…

- Merci. Mais fini les compliments ! Je fais à manger et vous mettez la table. On a beaucoup à se dire. Vous travaillez demain ?

- Non, répondons nous en cœur, surpris mais heureux d'avoir enfin un jour de repos ensemble…mais pas tout seuls…

- Je repars après demain en milieu d'après midi, je tenais a vous dire en personne que vous êtes invités, tout les deux, au mariage de ma fille aînée.

La sœur aînée d'Aoi va se marier. Je suis invité à assister au mariage avec lui. Je suis accepté par sa famille ! ça se fête mais avec belle-maman dans la chambre d'à côté, je sais pas comment on va faire. A moins que…

_- Ah ?Dis moi mon amour, tu veux tester quels endroits ?_

_Tu rougis, baisse les yeux et marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à « on verra ça plus tard ». je te prends dans mes bras sous les yeux attendris de Taka et Ryo et te chuchote à l'oreille :_

_- Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça_

_- Toi non plus, réponds-tu discrètement avant de m'embrasser le cou._

_- Cou que tu bénis ensuite d'un cou de langue appuyé qui me fait sursauter et échapper un couinement lorsque les portes s'ouvrent…_

_Nous rentrons dans notre appartement en silence._

_- Alors Aoi, quels endroits voudrais-tu tester ?_

_- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? me demandes-tu._

_- Oui. Et après je te dirai ceux auxquels je pense._

_- Très bien. Je rêve du toit d'un immeuble ou sur un balcon, sous la pluie._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui. Et toi ?_

_- Mais c'est tout ? je veux dire, c'est le seul endroit incongru qui te tentes ?_

_- Un chacun…_

_- Ah d'accord. Mmmmmm, je tenterai bien l'ascenseur moi…_

De quels autres endroits avions-nous parlé ce soir là ?

Le toit, l'ascenseur, la salle de bain, la cuisine, les escaliers, une ruelle sombre, les toilettes du bar, le port désaffecté de la baie de Tokyo, sous un des cerisier du parc, un balcon, une piscine, le jacuzzi, sonna…nan pas sonna.

En fait en y réfléchissant bien, on se retrouve avec des endroits le plus souvent humides…hydrophiles ? Nan quand même pas, cela dit…

On a aussi pensé aux sources thermales, a la plage, a une forêt autant dire qu'on a vraiment beaucoup d'idée. Certaines étant déjà exploitées…la salle de bain, la cuisine, les toilettes ainsi que les vestiaires du Angel's Hell, la piscine et le jacuzzi de Miyavi et Kai, le balcon de la chambre qu'ils nous avaient prêtés un soir de pluie…

Serions-nous des animaux ?

Non, non je ne pense pas, on a juste testé nos idées. Alors vu le temps extérieur, ce soir j'opterai bien pour le toit personnellement…

On verra bien ce qu'il choisira…

Nous passons à table et la mère de Suguru mène l'ensemble des conversations au fil de la soirée ; passant habillement d'un sujet à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive a moi, a mon ancienne vie…sujet problématique, politiquement incorrect…

- Peut-être n'a-t-il pas envie d'en parler maman…

- Je suis désolée je suis curieuse, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre.

- C'est la moindre des choses de ma part que de vous répondre, il me semble ; laissez moi simplement le temps de trouver les tournures les moins choquantes.

- Comme vous voudrez jeune homme, je ne vous force a rien…

- Je ne vous promet rien, répondis-je en souriant.

Nous débarrassons la table et allons nous asseoir sur le canapé face a la télé. Je me glisse dans les bras de Suguru sous le regard attendris de sa mère et commence mon histoire…

- Disons simplement que je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile ; mes parents se droguaient, ils étaient en état de manque relativement souvent, nous n'avions pas assez d'argent pour qu'ils puissent acheter a manger et acheter leur dope. Malgré ça je n'ai jamais eu faim, je n'ai jamais eu froid, ils ne m'ont jamais battu. Non ils ont fait pire, ma mère se droguaient déjà lorsqu'elle était enceinte, je crois qu'elle a toujours était junky ; joli cadeau de naissance de sa part. Le fait est que je suis né drogué, et mes parents ont entretenu mon état.

Suguru me serre dans ses bras, je lui ai déjà raconté cette histoire, le lendemain du retour des parents de Miyou, le soir lorsqu'on est rentré . D'après moi, il devait savoir tout ça. Il m'en a été reconnaissant et m'a raconté sa vie à lui en me disant qu'il n'avait eu aucun problèmes jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Shino, puis la descente aux enfers. Ados normal il ne l'a pourtant jamais était mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. Cela dit moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais était… Cet échange s'est clos de lui même, on s'était compris, c'était le plus important.

Ce soir là, c'est le premier soir où nous avons fait l'amour, peut être avions-nous simplement envie d'effacer nos amours précédentes par le notre, présent et neuf, invincible a nos yeux en ce début de nouvelle histoire. Toujours est il que ce soir là nous avons partagé plus que notre cœur, nous avons partagé nos êtres dans leur plus entière totalité, de leur plus totale nudité aussi.

- Et puis un jour, ils n'ont plus eu assez d'argent pour payer leurs dettes au dealer à qui ils prenaient la came. Kyo les a tuer en bon fournisseur qu'il était mais il m'a laissé en vie. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Toujours est-il qu'il m'a sevré, il m'a en quelque sorte sortie de l'enfer dans lequel vivaient mes parents. Je l'ai considéré longtemps comme quelqu'un de mauvais et puis un jour je suis tombé sur Takanori dans la rue. Il avait fugué de sa famille d'accueil, lui non plus n'a pas eu de chance. On s'est lié d'amitié, je gardé a manger et je lui amené le lendemain, ou l'après midi, il n'avait pas beaucoup mais déjà il avait quelque chose, il m'en a était reconnaissant. Kyo a remarqué mon manège et un jour il m'a simplement demandé de ramener la personne que j'aidais. Je l'ai fait, j'ai ramené Taka à notre appartement. Kyo avaient gardé l'appartement de mes parents au cas ou et contre les transferts de marchandises, il a accepté de payer le loyer, la nourriture et même l'école pour Taka et moi. Je bossais pour lui et il nous maintenait en vie ; échange de bon procédé. J'ai commencé a le voir autrement que comme le tueur de mes parents, j'ai commencé a lui être reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour nous. J'emmené la drogue, je ramené l'argent, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Et puis a force j'ai commencé a être plus que reconnaissant envers Kyo et un soir, on est allé boire un verre tout les deux. Je m'était rendu compte que j'aimais Kyo, plus que je n'aurais du l'aimer, certes mais c'était comme ça. Ce soir là, on logeaient au dessus du bar, dans une sorte d'hôtel. Je me suis jeté sur lui. On a commencé a sortir ensemble, Taka s'en est rendu compte ; en même temps, on ne se cachait pas.

Je me terre un peu plus dans les bras d'Aoi alors que sa mère, elle, regarde sa tasse de thé fumante, elle écoute, attentive mais elle ne pose pas de questions, elle ne me fixe pas, je lui en suis reconnaissant.

- Et puis, un autre gang est arrivé en ville. Ils ont réussis a récupérer quelques uns de nos clients mais nous avons gardé la grande majorité de ceux-ci. Seulement, ça n'a pas suffit au fournisseur adverse, il voulait plus, il voulait tout nos clients… On était au courant que quelqu'un d'autre vendait mais on a jamais cherché a lui faire de l'ombre, tant qu'on avait encore des clients et qu'on arrivaient a vendre… Certains de nos anciens clients ont vendus la mèche, comme quoi, c'était un jeune du lycée qui faisait les transferts de dope, et qu'en plus ce jeunes étaient très proche du fournisseur. Un soir je me suis fait embarqué par les mecs en question devant le lycée. Ils m'ont enfermé dans une cave sans lumière avec juste de quoi survivre. J'était paralysé par la peur, j'attendais qu'ils me tuent, j'était persuader que j'allais mourir…

Aoi me serre contre lui ; cette partie est pour moi, la plus difficile a raconter ; pour lui, la plus dure a entendre… Je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas avoir jugé ma relation avec Kyo, d'avoir accepté mon passé et surtout de m'avoir accepté avec lui ; je lui suis reconnaissant de m'aimer comme j'ai toujours voulu être aimé. Il y a encore des difficultés, il y en aura encore, mais comme les premières on les surmontera, on ne pourras en sortir que plus fort…

- Ils m'ont violé, a plusieurs reprises, je ne pouvais pas me débattre, ils ne faisaient que me maintenir en vie…et puis un jour Kyo est arrivé, Taka m'a dit qu'il s'était passé plus d'une semaine et demi, n'ayant plus la notion de jours et de nuits je n'en savais rien. On s'est cachés pendant un bon moment, seulement ils nous ont retrouvés. Ils voulaient lui donner une leçon en me tuant sous ses yeux, il s'est interposé ; c'est lui qui est mort sous les miens. En réalité, il agonisait. Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête pour ne pas trop souffrir, sous mes yeux. Il ne voulait pas que j'appelle les secours, il ne voulait pas vivre diminuer d'une quelconque faculté…je l'ai haïs de toute mon âme, je lui en ai voulut de façon inconditionnelle et puis j'ai compris, qu'en faisant ça il m'avait protégé. Il ne voulait pas que je risque de revivre la même chose. On a eu un « héritage » fais d'argent sale, de cache multiples et de personnes qui nous ont suivit aveuglément. J'ai arrêté le commerce qu'il avait mis en place, j'ai finis de vendre la dope commandée, j'ai mis l'argent de côté, on s'es t acheté nos guitares avec, une vraie fortune, puis d'autre plus simples. On ne sort nos deux « beautés » que dans certains cas, ça fait une éternité que je n'y ai pas touché. Et puis j'ai trouvé du boulot ici, Taka m'a rejoint et j'ai rencontré Aoi. Voilà c'est a peu près ça mon histoire…

Le silence se fait. J'en profite pour remettre mes idées en cage et me serrer contre Aoi. Lui, il essaie de faire abstraction de l'en de les tuer, je le sais…enfin je le sens serait plus juste. Sa mère elle digère l'ensemble des informations sordides que je viens de balancer sans plus d'état d'âme…

- Et bien jeune homme vous avez du mérite, je vous suis reconnaissante de prendre soin de mon fils, reconnaissante a un point que vous n'imaginez pas. Je vous remercie de m'avoir expliqué, pardon, de m'avoir raconté ceci, maintenant je suis sure de certaines choses je suis rassurée et heureuse que vous soyez ensemble, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tout les deux tout en étant diamétralement opposés ; c'est une magnifique prouesse que vous accomplissez tout deux sans vous en apercevoir. Je vous laisse tout les deux, je vais me coucher, si cela ne vous gène pas…

- Sans problème maman, a demain…

- A demain…

Un froissement de tissus, une caresse sur mes cheveux, une légère effluve de parfum boisé puis une porte qui se referme. Deux bras autour de mes hanches qui me serre de toute leur force contre leur propriétaire. Un baiser ; tout ce qu'il y a de plus rassurant.

- Tu m'as manqué…

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- C'est long une journée sans toi…

- Je suis là, et je dois dire que je suis impressionné par ce que tu viens de faire…

- Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel pourtant.

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu accomplis Ruwa…

- Tant mieux alors, c'est sûrement le meilleur moyen de garder les pieds sur terre…

- Je t'aime petit ange.

- Je ne suis pas un ange…

- Si, le mien…

Je me retourne et le fixe, étonné… d'habitude il argumente, il me prouve par _a+b_ que je suis un ange, pas aujourd'hui et c'est étrange, je ne m'était pas attendu a une réponse aussi sincère… en tout cas pas à celle-la.

Il rit devant mon air ahuri.

- Ruwa…, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais désespérément essayer de te faire entendre raison à tout bout de champ ne ?

- …

Il rit de nouveau.

- Je dis toujours ce que je pense mon amour, mais ça, en plus de le penser, c'est vrai…

- Et réciproque.

Tu souris, un sourire magique, vrai, aiment et naturel qui veut tout dire. Je vais attraper deux serviettes et mes clés puis te prends la main.

- Viens…

Je te tire vers l'extérieur et tu comprends en me voyant prendre les escaliers. Notre escalade se fait effrénée.

Nous traversons, presque en courant, les paliers et ouvrons la porte en trombe. Je ne l'ai pas passer que tu m'atires contre toi alors que t'appuis contre le mur qui se trouve dans ton dos.

Je pose les serviettes au sec, t'attrape par le col de ton t-shirt et nous emmène en plein sous la pluie qui tombe drue et continue.

Tu vois mon ange, je ne résiste jamais bien longtemps…

La pluie tombe et nos vêtements tombent avec elles ; frêles morceaux de tissus face a notre envie ardente.

Tu me murmures des mots que je ne comprends pas, des choses incompréhensibles qui m'apaisent et me font presque perdre consistance entre tes bras mon amour. Continu, surtout ne t'arrête pas, jamais. Reste toujours là et moi je ne partirais pas.

Tes mains courent sur mon corps, les miennes se crispent dans ton cou, serre moi fort contre toi…

Pas de préliminaires ; ce soir, je ne veux rien de tout ça. Prend-moi simplement sur ce toit, sous cette pluie aussi denses que les chutes de Fukuroda ; surplombant un Shibuya éclairé de milles feux par les voitures des salarymens rentrant chez eux et les bars et autre karaokés encore ouverts.

- Aoi…

Je gémis autant que mes cordes me le permettent et cris sans retenu sous tes assauts répétés. Je ne me retient pas, de toute façon personne ne peut nous entendre. Et puis ça à l'air de te plaire. Tes cris sont plus rauques que jamais et me donne l'impression que ta voix seule pourrait me faire jouir. Il faudra essayer un de ces jours…

De toute façon je suis juste à toi.

Aoi pourquoi ? Tu le sais toi pourquoi ça résonne ?

_« Juste ton corps contre le mien,_

_Juste ton odeur sur mes draps,_

_Juste tes doigts sur mes reins,_

_Juste toi contre moi. »_

- Je ne suis qu'à toi Aoi,…juste à toi…

**_TSUZUKU_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** et bien après maintenant galérations *sa se dit pas mais je le dit quand même * nous arrivons ici, a ce chapitre. Le dernier. Enfin pas totalement, il reste encore l'épilogue à venir si vous n'attrapez pas une indigestion avec celui la. Encore merci a ceux qui me lisent, les chansons sont dans l'ensemble les même que pour le chapitre précédent avec en plus Mikansei Sapphire et Hoshi non kakera de Lolita23q._

_Fin du lemon précédent avec tout ça ^^_

_Bonne lecture pour les plus courageux ^^_

_**Chapitre dix-huit :**_

_Pov' Aoi_

Ce que tu viens de dire résonne dans ma tête. Juste à toi… Ça rebondis d'un endroit à un autre de mon crane et mon cerveau essaie tant bien que mal de trouver un sens à ce bout de phrase murmuré entre deux gémissements.

Juste à toi… Ruwa, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu ne m'appartiens pas. Tu es libre, comme un ange, comme un air de musique dans l'espace, comme un rêve aussi. Oui c'est ça, tu es aussi libre qu'un rêve !

Juste à toi… En même temps, il est vrai que là, maintenant, tout de suite, tu n'es qu'à moi en effet…

Juste à toi… Cette phrase m'obsède.

- Ruwa…

Je gémis entre deux coups de reins.

- Mmmmmm…

Tu sembles essayer de m'écouter et de me répondre malgré le plaisir qui déferle en toi en vagues dévastatrices.

- Ruwa…je t'aime.

J'ai enfin réussis a te le dire. Dans le cas ou nous sommes, je trouve que c'est une véritable torture : entre le fait que le plaisir et le désir ont tendance à me submerger et le fait que je ne veuille pas te faire de mal, j'ai souvent du mal à sortir autre chose que des « Ruwa », des « encore » ou des « han…oui ! » suppliant ou marqués par le plaisir.

Je te sens te resserrer de façon spasmodiques autour de mon membre vibrant en toi, planter tes ongles dans mon dos en te cambrant au maximum puis te relâcher d'un coup en murmurant mon nom d'une façon que je n'avais jamais entendue avant. Douce et vibrante, sensuelle et amoureuse à la fois.

Je ferme les yeux et ai l'impression que les éclairs qui tombent au loin se sont regroupés sous mes paupières pour exploser au moment où je me relâche en toi en criant ton nom.

Ce soir mon amour, c'était plus que magnifique ; c'était magique…

- Aoi…

- Oui ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour.

Je te serre dans mes bras de toute mes forces.

Nous sommes là, dans nos plus simples habits, enlacés sur le toit d'un immeuble du centre de Shibuya et sous un magnifique orage dont on pourrait croire que la puissance et la beauté ne sont là que pour souligner notre amour.

- Aoi ?

- Oui Ruwa.

- Ça ne te dégoûte pas ?

- De quoi mon ange ?

- Mes cicatrices…

- J'ai les mêmes que toi, je ne peux pas être dégoûté par elles !

- Pas celles-là, je sais bien qu'elles ne te dégoûtent pas. Je te parle des autres cicatrices…

- Atsu…

- Les internes comme les externes…

- Atsuaki !

Tu me regardent, surpris.

- Mon ange, les miennes elles te dégoûtent ?

- Non, non bien sur que non ; elles font parties de ce « toi » que j'aime. Pourquoi me dégoûteraient-elles ?

- En effet Atsu, pourquoi me dégoûteraient-elles ?

- …

- Tu viens de répondre à ta propre question.

Tu lèves les yeux vers moi.

- Ai-je encore besoin de te répondre ? murmurais-je contre tes lèvres.

- Oui.

- Viens avec moi.

Je t'emmène à l'endroit où tu as posé les serviettes à notre arrivée, en prends une et commence a te sécher doucement puis me sèche.

- Laisse, je vais le faire.

- Atsu…

- Laisse moi faire !

- Comme tu veux, simplement il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux parfois que les autres ne voit pas…

- Déjà ?

- Tu n'imagines pas combien tu es désirable, ni combien tu es excitant lorsque tu es mouillé et abandonné mon amour.

- Su-chan ?

- Oui ?

- Regarde moi quand tu me parles.

Je me retourne et reste stupéfait. Tu viens de te reculer et te retrouve juste sous la pluie. Tes yeux jettent des regards pour le moins clairs. J'ai l'impression que tu me cris « je te veux ! »

- Allons A-chan, d'habitude il t'en faut plus pour t'avouer vaincu.

- D'habitude je n'ai pas l'homme de mes rêves nu devant moi sous le plus bel orage que j'ai jamais vu au sommet d'un immeuble de Shibuya.

- C'est vrai qu'en additionnant tout les facteurs, ça commence a faire…qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien ajouter pour te faire craquer ? demandes-tu d'un air lubrique.

Tes mains descendent lentement sur ton torse imberbe ; et tandis que l'une continue de descendre, l'autre remonte, passe dans ton cou et pars se perdre dans tes cheveux.

- Ça, peut être ? ajoutes-tu avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Viens là, tu vas prendre froid.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Et bien, vu que nos affaires sont trempées, je pensais à la chaleur corporelle…

- Je vois… Pourquoi pas… Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- J'aurais eu le temps de le faire si tu m'en avais laisser le temps…

Tu te rapproches et te sèches en vitesse avant de venir me rejoindre. J'ai étendu la serviette sèche au sol et m'assoie dessus en te faisant signe de venir m'y rejoindre.

Tu décides de te mettre entre mes jambes et tu colles ton dos à mon torse alors que je me sers de l'autre serviette pour nous envelopper dedans, te serrant contre moi par la même occasion.

Je m'appuie sur le mur, réfléchis puis me décide. Je dépose un baiser sur ta nuque avant de me lancer.

- Atsu, en me demandant si tes cicatrices me dégoûtent, c'est une façon de me demander si tu me dégoûte, ne ?

- Mm…

- Je vois. Si tu parles de ta relation avec Kyo, non ça ne me dégoûte pas, tu l'as aimé c'est comme ça. Si tu parles de ton viol, non ça ne dégoûte pas non plus, c'est une partie de ton passé que je ne peux pas ne pas regarder en face et je ne peux qu'essayer d'atténuer la douleur à défaut de la faire disparaître. Si tu parles du fait que tu te soit drogués, là encore tu ne peux pas me dégoûter, tu es tel que tu es et je prends tout. Et puis tu as réussis a t'en sortir donc je n'ai rien te reprocher.

- Et si ce n'était pas ça Aoi ? Si c'était autre chose ?

- Comme quoi Uruha ?

- N'importe, quoi que ce soit !

- Je t'aime tel que tu es, quoi que tu ais fait, quoi que tu fasse aujourd'hui comme demain…tu ne pourras jamais me dégoûter.

- Même si je tue quelqu'un ?

- Même si tu tues quelqu'un.

- Regarde-moi quand tu me dis ce genre de choses.

Je te tourne face a moi et plonge mes yeux dans les tiens.

- Je t'aimerai toujours, tu ne me dégoûteras jamais, quoique tu fasses, Bel Adonis.

Tu rougis violemment avant de m'embrasser fougueusement.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien petit ange.

- Je ne suis p…

Tes mots se perdent dans un gémissement dont je suis fier d'être la cause. Tu frissonnes entre mes bras.

- Tu as froid Atsu ?

- Un peu.

- Viens on rentre.

L'orage s'est calmé, je vais chercher nos affaires et les essorent pendant que tu attrapes les clés. Chacun sa serviette nous repartons en direction de notre appartement.

Nous avons de la chance, nous n'avons croisé personne. Les affaires dans la buanderie, les serviettes au sale, des affaires de rechange enfilées en vitesse et nous nous faufilons dans notre lit. Anciennement « mon lit a moi tout seul », que nous partageons tout les deux depuis près de 6 mois à présent.

On pourrait croire que notre relation va vite. C'est vrai mais on s'est tellement attendu que certaines choses viennent naturellement entre nous.

Tout n'est pas facile, loin de là ; mais certaines choses sont moins complexes pour nous que pour d'autre.

Ryo et Taka eux aussi s'en sortent bien. Entre l'un qui adore écrire et l'autre qui passerai son temps à le regarder pour ensuite ne dessiner qu'un coin de son œil avec une mèche de cheveux, ils se sont bien trouvés.

Ils passent leur temps libre ou au parc ou dans l'appart'. Dans le premiers cas Taka a son carnet de note et Ryo son carnet a dessin ou une guitare. Dans le second, guitare et basse a la main lorsque ce n'est pas clope au bec et bière à la main vautrés sur le canapé à regarder de veux animés.

Pour Miyou et Kai, la vie continue. Kai s'est habitué à l'absence de sa mère grâce à la présence de la mère de Miyavi, qui lui ne se fait pas à la présence de son père.

En effet celui-ci semble vouloir rattraper son retard et donc essaie d'accaparer Miyavi un week-end sur deux lorsqu'il est là pour aller jouer au golf.

A savoir que Miyavi et le golf, sa fait deux… il préfère se vautrer dans l'herbe et jouer avec son chat en discutant avec Kai.

Nos six petites existences ont enfin trouvée leur voie et nous éclairons tous l'existence des autres avec plus ou oins d'intensité.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Je pensais à ce que nous avons accomplis tout les six en plus de 6 mois…

- Il y a de quoi être fier.

- Je trouve aussi.

Tu te glisses dans mes bras et pose ta tête sur mon torse, comme tout les soirs. Je ne saisit pas vraiment pourquoi mais je suis bien comme ça…

- Su-chan ?

- Oui Atsu ?

- Ta mère, elle sait ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shino ?

- Oui. C'est elle qui m'a fait comprendre que je n'était pas hétéro. Elle sait ce qu'il s'est passé car il a bien fallut que j'explique pourquoi je ramenais un jeune homme qui semblait avoir était battu a mort et les trous de mes vêtements.

- Elle a dit quoi ?

- Qu'elle se doutait que c'était une garce mais qu'elle avait espéré se tromper pour une fois. Mais que ce n'était manifestement pas le cas.

- Et ton père ?

- Il a compris lui aussi. J'ai de la chance d'avoir des parents comme eux.

- Tu as de la chance de les avoir c'est sur…

- Ils semblent t'avoir accepté, du moins, ma mère à l'air de t'adorer.

- Elle est extrêmement gentille.

- Oui. Tu devrais aussi apprécier ma sœur. Elle lui ressemble.

- Tu supportes la présence des femmes ou non ?

- J'ai du mal. Et hormis ma sœur c'est surtout celles qui sont proches de moi par ma famille. Elles s'y sont habituées et ne s'en offusquent pas. Ma sœur m'a soutenue du début a la fin, je suis le dernier et elle a toujours était plus présente pour moi que pour mon frère, je suis resté très proche d'elle. Je peux même dire qu'elle est la seule qui ne me dégoûte pas. Ma mère me dégoûte moins que les autres, mais ce dégoût est quand même là. Je ne sais pas vraiment l'expliquer. Elle ne s'en soucis pas vraiment, tant que je vais bien et que je supporte sa présence.

- Tu as une famille qui à l'air formidable…

- Tu jugeras mieux quand tu l'auras rencontrée.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour tout de suite ?

- Qui sais ?

Un silence passe. Je sens ta peau fraîche contre la mienne. Ton souffle chaud contraste l'ensemble. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance…

Ta main dessine des arabesques sur mon torse alors que la mienne se perd entre tes cheveux et ton cou, créant de léger frisson le long de ta colonne.

Le bruit qui s'échappe de ta gorge ressemble à un ronronnement, de bien être pourrais-je même dire si j'osais…je t'aime.

Je sais, je te le répète souvent mais c'est pour que tu en sois sur, que ton cœur en soit persuadé et ton esprit convaincu. Ton être rivé à cette idée n'est autre que la marque de ta liberté.

Ton souffle s'est calmé et tes membres alourdis. Tu plonges peu à peu dans le monde de Morphée.

- Je t'aime…

Murmure au bord du gouffre qui résonne dans le silence de la pièce.

- Moi aussi.

Je ne tarde pas à te rejoindre. Encore une nuit paisible. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, ce ne sont plus les nuits calmes que nous marquons d'une croit rouge mais les nuits agitées. Et étrangement ce sont les mêmes…

Le réveil annonce 10heures lorsque je me réveilles et tu dors toujours. Décidément veiller tard ne te réussis pas. Je me dégage de ton étreinte pour ne pas te réveiller et enfile le magnifique kimono que tu m'as offert pour nos six mois…on avait eu la même idée et on ne sais toujours pas comment…

Maman est déjà dans la cuisine, elle prépare le petit déjeuné.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Suguru.

- Bien dormie ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Très bien, dis-je en souriant.

- Tu ne cauchemardes plus ?

- Beaucoup moins qu'avant, à croire que la présence d'Atsuaki met mon passé au placard…

- Et toi tu met le mien avec, murmure une voix endormie tellement identifiable…

- Le réveil est difficile jeune homme ?

- J'avais froid…

Ma mère rit alors que tu piques un fard en te rendant compte de ce que tu viens de dire.

- Enfin je…

- Tais-toi, répliquais-je gentiment, tu t'enfonces Ruwa.

Tu te met à grommeler sous les yeux moqueurs de ma mère qui attends de voir ma réaction.

- Atsu ?

Tu lèves la tête vers moi et vient instantanément te nicher dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime, mururais-je à ton oreille.

Un coup de langue discret dans mon cou me réponds alors que je souris.

Et elle a très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, pas besoin d'essayer de t'en sortir. Tu n'y arriveras pas, crois moi.

Ma mère me lance un clin d'œil avant de changer de sujet.

- Vous prenez quoi le matin ?

- Laissez, je vais le faire.

- Tant que j'y suis, en faire deux ou trois, ça ne change pas grand chose…

- Et bien comme pour votre fils alors, s'il vous plait.

- Décidément, vous vous êtes bien trouvé tout les deux…

- Il parait.

Nous échangeons un regard avant de nous asseoir autour de la table.

Vous avez de très jolis kimono.

- Cadeaux pour nos six mois, répondons nous en cœur, ce qui nous fait rire.

- Vous avez eu, tout les deux la même idée ?

- Oui. Pourtant aucun de nous deux n'avez manifesté une quelconque envie de porter un kimono.

- De bien étranges coïncidences, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Et bien…non. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

- Pourriez-vous me faire visiter une partie de la ville aujourd'hui ?

- Avec plaisir. Vous aimez le shopping ?

- Même moi je peux répondre à cette question Atsu…

- En même temps, ce n'est pas trop compliqué, je suis une femme, j'aime forcément le shopping.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi j'adore ça !

- Ruwa…du calme, dis-je en souriant en voyant la lumière qui s'est allumée dans tes yeux.

Elle ne me dit rien qui vailles cette lumière, sauf que nous risquons d'arpenter dans tout les sens possibles certains quartiers de Tokyo…

- Maman, tu peux aller te doucher si tu veux. Fais comme chez toi.

- Tu ne veux pas que je prépare le repas de ce midi ?

- Sandwich, ça te tente ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas…

- Alors je m'en charge ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci Suguru, dis-tu en te retournant.

Une douce chaleur m'enveloppe. A mon tour de ronronner…

- A-chan ?

- Oui Ruwa.

- On va pique-niquer au parc ?

- Si ça te tentes oui.

- Ça me tente.

- Alors oui.

Tu te serres un peu plus contre moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Atsu ?

- Rien, je me disais simplement que ça faisait longtemps qu'on y était pas aller.

- Tu as regardé dehors mon ange ?

- Non, pas encore…

- Va le faire alors.

Je te sens t'éloigner et t'entends passer dans le salon. Après l'orage de hier soir, la nuit s'est rafraîchie et ce matin, manifestement il a neigé. Ce que tu ne tardes pas à voir vu le cris de joie qui a sans doutes du parvenir au oreilles des voisins des deux paliers supérieurs et inférieurs.

Je pose ma tasse et entre dans le salon quand soudain je bascule en arrière…Dieu merci, il y avait le canapé !

- Uruha…

- Il a neigé Su-chan, neigé ! Tu te rends compte ?!

- Oui. Et alors ?

Tu me regardes, exaspéré par mon manque d'entrain.

- Et alors, c'est beau, tout simplement !

- Oui mais c'et pas une raison pour crier aussi fort, bougonnais-je.

- Jaloux de ne pas être à l'origine de ce cris ?

Je me dégage de ton corps et pars finir mon café avant d'aller faire la chambre.

- Pardon Aoi…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses Uruha ?

- Parce que tu me fais crier beaucoup plus fort que ça toi, et que ce n'était pas gentil de ma part comme remarque…

- C'était vrai pourtant.

- Et injuste…

- Viens là Atsu, dis-je en te désignant le bord du lit à côté de moi. Je ne t'en veux pas mon amour. Ça me rappelle beaucoup de trop de choses, c 'est tout. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- J'aime beaucoup la neige tu sais.

- J'avais cru remarquer…Moi aussi Uru.

- Tu sais ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes la neige, parce que ni Kyo, ni Ruki ne l'aime !

- Rei aime beaucoup la neige aussi. Ça lui rappelle sa sœur. L'hiver dernier on est allé a Okaïdo lui et moi, pour voir la première neige. C'était magnifique. Un jour je t'y amènerai si tu veux.

- D'accord, réponds-tu en souriant avant de venir te coller à moi.

Nous passons un certain temps ainsi tout les deux. Entre temps ma mère est ressortie, habillée et coiffée de la salle de bain.

- A ton tour. Et évite de mettre simplement un t-shirt, il fait froid aujourd'hui !

- Oui grand chef !

Je te regarde en biais avant d'éclater de rire. Je repars à la cuisine faire les sandwichs. En un quart d'heure tout est fini et ma mère réapparaît alors que tu es toujours dans la salle de bain.

C'est pas vrai ce que tu peux être long.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- C'est plutôt Uruha qui choisit la destination…

- Et où vas-t-on ?

- Pique niquer au parc Yoyogi et après on verra bien.

- Avec cette neige ?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il sais ce qu'il fait.

- Aoi… Elle aimerait vraiment que tu sois là, tu sais.

- On y sera tout les deux à son mariage.

- Il est d'accord ?

- Bien sur. Tu sais ce qu'Atsu a raconté hier soir, ça fait un petit moment que je le sais, avec plus de détails il est vrai. Et c'est réciproque…

- Je comprend.

- Si tu veux appeler Papa tu peux prendre le téléphone, on l'a fait mettre il y a deux mois.

- Merci.

- Je quitte la pièce et vais frapper a la porte de la salle de bain.

- Quoi ?

- T'as finis ?

- Presque. Tu peux m'amener mes affaires ? Je les ai oubliées dans la chambre.

- Bien sur.

Et me voilà dans la chambre, à la recherche des affaires de mon homme, qui n'y sont pas…Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui préparer…

Au bout de dix minutes de fouilles intensives je trouve enfin ce que je cherche et ramène le tout à la salle de bain.

- J'entre Ruwa…

- T'en as mis du temps !

- T'avais qu'à les préparer andouille…

- Méchant.

- Pour la peine, tu n'as qu'à préparer les miennes.

- Merci A-chan, murmures-tu avant de déposer un baiser léger comme les ailes d'un papillon sur mes lèvres.

- Habille-toi, tu vas attraper…

Un éternuement m'interrompt.

- …Froid.

- Trop tard…

- …Manifestement.

- Tu me maquilles après ?

Je vous jure, Uruha serait une fille qu'il n'y aurait pas de différence…

- Si tu veux , mais d'abord puis-je aller à la douche ?

- Bien sur ! réponds-tu tout sourire. Je vais préparer tes affaires !

Et il sort en trombe. J'entend la porte de le chambre claquer. Il ne supporte pas de laisser cette porte ouverte, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais bon, tant qu'il ne la referme pas sur mes doigts…

Quinze minutes…j'ai eu le temps de me doucher au moins deux fois et la porte se réouvre enfin alors que tu apparais avec deux t-shirt, une chemise, trois pulls et quatre paires de chaussettes.

Tu souris devant mon air dubitatif.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- C'est pour pas que t'es froid !

- C'est pas moi qui suis enrhumé, fais-je remarquer.

Tu choisit vite quoi éliminer et quoi garder, j'ai a peine eu le temps d'enfiler le boxer posé a côté du jean élu pour aujourd'hui.

J'enfile le jean et tu t'amuses a passer ma ceinture dans les anneaux prévus a cet effet sans oublier de laisser traîner tes doigts sur mes reins…j'en profite pour t'attirer à moi et t'embrasser langoureusement te laissant pantelant.

Je me détache et enfile la chemise a manches longues que tu as choisit et que tu t'empresses de boutonner.

- Normalement c'est l'acte inverse qui est intéressant, râles-tu doucement.

- La mise en pratique n'est malheureusement pas possible avant demain soir mon ange.

Nous nous maquillons mutuellement, tu adores faire ça…et moi aussi. Cette impression de partage de choses aussi anodines que ça est inconditionnelle. Nous nous retrouvons habillés et maquillé de façon opposée. Moi jean délavé, chemise noir et pull clair, les yeux entourés d'un halo lumineux ;Toi jean brut, chemise blanche et pull foncé, le regard approfondis par des couleurs foncées mais douces.

Contradictoires…complémentaires.

Nous rejoignons ma mère dans le salon, elle sourit en nous voyant arriver…

- Vous êtes sur qu'on pourra pique-niquer ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça…il n'y aura aucun soucis.

Et nous voilà partit dans les rues de Tokyo, ou plutôt celles de Shibuya pour commencer. Ma mère s'émerveille devant la plupart des choses que l'on croise ; j'ai l'impression de me voir lorsque je suis arrivé, en plus optimiste…

Vers midi et demi nous entrons dans le parc et allons nous abriter près de la forêt de bambous. Nous mangeons assez vite et repartons, direction la gare pour rejoindre Shinjuku. Uruha ne manque pas de faire entrer ma mère dans tout les magasins intéressants, ce qui semble lui plaire.

Au bout de quatre heure de shopping nous échouons face à une bijouterie où toute sorte de bijoux en or blancs me font de l'œil depuis la vitrine. La bijouterie ne te tente pas mais ma mère insiste pour y entrer. Elle nous donne un peu d'argent et nous dit de l'attendre au chaud dans le café qu'il y a un peu plus loin avec un chocolat chaud ou un thé aux épices…

Nous nous dirigeons vers le café en question alors qu'elle entre dans la bijouterie… cela me fait penser que c'est bientôt noël. Je me demande ce que je vais acheter à Uruha. Probablement un bijoux ou ce superbe blouson en cuir que j'ai vu l'autre jour. Nous ne roulons pas sur l'or mais avec mes économies, ça doit être possible…

Ma mère nous rejoint alors que les boissons arrivent. Trois chocolats chauds et un palmiers pour chacun. En réalité a défaut d'être un café, il s'agit d'un salon de thé a la française.

- Et après que faisons nous ?

- Il me semble que vous avez vu m'essentiel. Je vous propose de rentrer.

- Pourquoi ne pas faire un tour au Angels' Hell ? je suis sur que Miyavi sera content de nous voir.

- Pourquoi pas en effet, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai vu Miyavi ou Ryo. J'en profiterai pour les convier au mariage de ta sœur

- Je suis certain qu'elle appréciera.

Nous finissons nos consommations, payons et partons prendre le train du retour. Le trajet n'est pas très long et la rame presque vide. Une fois arrivé nous prenons le chemin du Angels' Hell.

Nous entrons dans le bar et Miyavi manque de nous sauter dessus, il se retient a l'ultime seconde en voyant ma mère.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Miyavi.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demande-t-il en nous conduisant vers une table un peu à l'écart.

Ryo nous aperçoit, tout comme Taka et Kai qui se dirigent vers nous.

- Bonjour.

- Voici ma mère et la tante de Miyou.

- Bonjour madame, répondent Ruki et Kai en même temps.

- Bonjour Madame Joyama.

- Bonjour Ryo. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui merci et vous ?

- Très bien.

- Alors alors, l'interrompt Miyavi, pas vrai que c'est un gentleman notre Uru-chan ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire Miyavi.

- Je vous sers quelque chose ? demande alors Kai pour couper Miyavi.

- Non, c'est bon, on passais juste dire bonjour…

En réalité, Atsu s'est crispé depuis qu'on est arrivé et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a…ça m'inquiète.

- Je vous abandonne quelques temps, s'excuse-t-il avant de se diriger presque en courant vers les toilettes…

- Il ne va pas bien ?

- Je ne sais pas Maman…je vais voir.

Je me lève a mon tour et prend la même direction que lui.

- Atsu ?

Des sanglots me répondent et loin de me calmer, ça m'inquiète encore plus.

- Atsu t'es où ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Une porte s'ouvre légèrement. Tu ne sembles pas vouloir sorti de la cabine alors j'y entre. Tu es appuyé contre la paroi en larmes. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'assoit sur la lunette avan,t de te faire t'asseoir sur mes cuisses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ?

- J'ai cru voir…

- Oui mon ange ?

- Un des mecs qui m'a séquestré…

Je te serre aussi fort que possible dans mes bras.

- Tu est sur que c'était lui ?

- Je sais pas…il lui ressemble mais c'est surtout la vague de panique qui m'a pris qui m'a fait peur…je suis pas guéris Aoi, loin de là…

- Uruha, on ne guérit pas facilement, il faut du temps, beaucoup de temps…

- J'aimerai oublier.

- Il ne faut pas vouloir oublier parce que le jour où le souvenir reviendra tu ne saura toujours pas affronter la douleur qu'il procure et ça te fera encore plus mal qu'aujourd'hui. Ça va être dur mais il faut avancer avec, se battre contre ça. Mais on est deux maintenant.

- J'ai peur qu'ils me retrouvent…

- Tu sais, ils t'ont fait du mal parce que tu était le meilleur moyen d'atteindre Kyo. Il est mort maintenant. Il est mort parce qu'il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu vives en paix. Maintenant il faut essayer de se relever…

- Et si je retombe.

- Je te rattraperai et si je n'y arrive pas, je te ramasserai, je recollerai les morceaux et je te porterais pour que tu n'es plus jamais mal, pour que tu ne tombes plus jamais…

- Merci Aoi.

- De rien mon ange.

- Je lèche tes dernières larmes puis t'embrasse doucement.

- Eh les amoureux ! Faudrait pas nous oublier !

- Reita, la ferme on arrive.

- Ok frangin !

- Et la porte claque.

Tu ris, tu es si beau quand tu ris.

- Il arrive toujours au bon moment.

- C'est sur…mais avant d'y aller on finit décidais-je.

Et sur ceux je me jette sur tes lèvres. Je t'aime tellement…

- Merci mon amour.

- De rien Ruwa.

Nous rejoignons les autres. Aucun commentaires n'est fait. Nous rentrons.

- Je pars demain vers 11heure finalement.

- D'accord, nous t'accompagnerons à la gare.

- Merci.

- La petite et courte visite vous a plue Madame Joyama ?

- Très, j'ai adorée faire les boutiques avec vous Atsuaki

Elle sourit. Ma mère sourit et c'est sûrement un des plus beau sourire du monde qu'elle nous offre là.!

- Le mariage est prévu pour le mois de février, le 16 normalement vous recevrez les invitations dans le mois je pense. J'aurais aimé vous avoir a la maison pour noël mais je suppose que vous ne pourrez pas à cause du travail je me trompe ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas grave, nous penserons a vous, ajoutais-je.

- Nous aussi ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il est presque 20heure lorsque nous rentrons et aucun de nous n'a réellement faim, la journée a était épuisante.

Uruha part se coucher et ma mère ne tarde pas à en faire autant. Je prépare deux tasses de thé et pars dans la chambre. Je les pose sur ma table de nuit, me déshabille pour ne garder qu'un boxer et un t-shirt et me couche après avoir allumé la veilleuse.

- Uruha, j'ai préparé du thé si tu en veux.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Je te tends ta tasse une fois que tu t'es assis puis prends la mienne.

Tes yeux vagabondes dans la pièce et se pose finalement sur la rose rouge du plafond.

- Aoi, notre amour, tu crois qu'il est comme cette rose ?

- Comment ça ?

- Eternel et épanouis…

- Oui je crois, mais pas encore aussi épanouis que cette rose à l'heure actuelle, il lui faut encore du temps je pense. Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir.

- Et toi Atsu, est-ce que tu le crois ?

- Oui.

Un silence passe.

- Tu sais, cette chambre est vraiment belle.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui, elle est splendide.

- Comme son propriétaire ?

- Oui.

- Tu te trompes Atsu. La phrase exacte est « comme SES propriétaires » à présent.

- Tu m'avais entendu ?

- Oui.

Tu me regardes surpris.

- Et j'ai fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien.

Nous finissons notre thé. Je pose le tout dans un endroit où personne ne risque de marcher dessus et où il ne risque pas de tomber puis éteints la lumière. Tu viens te coller à mon torse…un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques. Tu ne tardes pas à t'endormir alors que je caresse tes cheveux et je ne met pas beaucoup de temps a te rejoindre.

_- Shino…espèce de garce ! comment as-tu osé me faire ça après tout ce temps !_

_Flash blanc, aveuglant._

_- Ryo ? Ryo ! réponds-moi ! dis-moi que j'arrive pas trop tard s'il te plait, réponds-moi !!!_

_Un autre flash, plus puissant._

_Un corps par terre. Des cheveux blonds dorés…Atsu ?! Des traces de coups et de liens, du sang…du sang, partout autour de toi, sur toi. Merde, Uruha ! je cris en m'en déchirer la gorge…_

Et me réveille en sursaut. Tu trembles à l'autre bout du lit. Je m'approche de toi et voit des larmes dévaler tes joues depuis tes yeux clos.

- Atsu, réveilles-toi.

Je te prend dans mes bras…

- Uruha…Uruha, c'est moi réveilles-toi.

Tu ouvres les yeux, horrifié.

- C'est moi mon ange. Tout va bien, c'est juste un cauchemar, c'est rien.

Je te caresse les cheveux alors que tu pleures.

- Ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant.

Je sens tes bras me serrer fort contre toi, tu me fais presque mal mais je ne dis rien.

- Ça va aller mon ange. C'était juste un cauchemar.

- C'était tellement réel.

- Ça ira ne t'inquiètes pas…Rendors toi. Je reste là, je ne bouge pas.

- Embrasse-moi…s'il te plait.

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange.

Je t'embrasse doucement, demande l'accès à ta bouche en léchant tes lèvres. Demande que tu accordes volontiers. Un ballet des plus doux s'engage, pas le genre de baiser fougueux qu'il nous arrive d'avoir, plutôt le genre de baiser pour rassurer, pour dire qu'on est là, qu'on reste là, qu'on ne part, un baiser de confiance et d'amour total, qui indique à l'autre que l'on ne ment pas, un baiser qui n'est bon que s'il est vrai et celui là l'est puisqu'il nous rassure et ne nous déplait pas.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle et dans un soupir tu poses ta tête sur mon torse et te rendors. Je regarde le réveil…4heure du matin. Nous avons encore un bout de nuit devant nous pour nous reposer.

Je ne tarde pas à repartir au pays des songes, non sans avoir aperçu le regard de ma mère par le léger entrebâillement de la porte que j'entends ensuite se refermer.

******

Le soleil me tire d'un sommeil sans rêve et c'est presque avec joie que j'ouvre les yeux moi qui n'aime pas me réveiller. Je regarde autour de moi puis baisse les yeux vers le corps, souple et chaud lové contre le mien. Je sourit, tu sembles paisible mais je sais combien cette nuit t'as fait souffrir, j'aurais voulut être là beaucoup plus tôt malheureusement Morphée aussi m'a joué un tour cette nuit.

Je caresse tes cheveux soyeux. Tu te serres contre moi.

- Il faut te réveiller Ruwa…

- Pas envie…

- On ramène ma mère à la gare ce matin.

- D'accord.

Tu te détaches de moi en grognant, frottes tes yeux embués de sommeil et lève les yeux vers moi.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour Ruwa.

J'écarte une mèche de tes cheveux et t'embrasses doucement avant de me lever. Je ramasse le plateau sur lequel sont posées les deux tasses a thé de hier soir et pars en direction de la cuisine où, une fois n'est pas coutume, je trouve ma mère ne train de faire le petit déjeuné.

- Bonjour maman…

- Bonjour Suguru.

- Bien dormie ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Pas tant que ça mais ça aurait pu être pire…

Tu te retournes avec les yeux de la mère inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Très bien.

Tu retournes au ta préparations du petit déjeuné alors qu'Uruha sort de la salle de bain. Ce matin il a fait vite.

- Bonjour Madame Joyama.

- Bonjour jeune homme, réponds-elle en souriant. Vous prenez comme hier ?

- Oui merci, dis-tu en lui retournant son sourire.

- J'ai déjà déjeunée, je vous laisse j'utilise votre salle de bain

- Pas de problème maman.

Nous déjeunons en silence. Parfois nos regards se croisent. Pas besoin de mots. Silence délectable car témoins d'une discussion particulière que j'aime tant avoir avec mon amant, celle du cœur qui n'a besoin de rien d'autre que de vérité et de sentiment.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre a nouveau et ma mère débarque dans la cuisine. Elle nous observe et repart. Elle sais très bien ce que nous faisons, elle fait la même chose avec mon père.

Après un dernier regard de tendresse je me lève et pars me doucher. Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain il est 10heure et quart, nous sommes dans les temps. Le temps que ma mère vérifie qu'elle n'a rien oublié et nous voilà partis en direction de la gare. Nous y arrivons peu de temps après et en profitons pour boire un dernier café ensemble avant son départ.

- Donc on se revoit pour le mariage de Saori.

- Oui on sera là compte sur nous.

La discussion survole des sujet plus ou moins intéressants et peu a peu l'heure du départ se fait proche.

Ma mère embrasse Uruha sur les joues et me prends dans ses bras.

- A bientôt, lançons-nous.

- A bientôt les garçons, nous réponds-elle.

Elle monte dans le train et nous sortons de la gare.

- On fait quoi ?

- On va au quais ?

- Pourquoi pas…

Sur cette décision nous re-pénétrons dans la gare et prenons le train en direction de la baie de Tokyo.

Nous marchons lentement, main dans la main et arrivons au niveau des quais désaffectés. Nous nous asseyons sur le bord les pieds dans le vide. Pas besoin de dire grand chose…

Tu te serres contre moi alors que je passe un bras autour de tes épaules.

- Aoi.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Uruha, répondis-je en souriant.

Tu niches ta tête dans mon cou, ton souffle chaud me donne des frissons. Je te serre un peu plus contre moi et profite de l'instant présent.

- Toi aussi tu as cauchemardé cette nuit, ne ?

- Oui moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu te sortir plutôt du tiens.

- Tu…

- Je ne sais pas très bien j'ai eu trois flash différents, un où il y avait Shino. Je ne sais plus très bien ,je sais juste que j'était en colère contre elle. Le deuxième c'était Ryo, allongé par terre, et moi qui était arrivé trop tard pour l'aider contre les jeunes de son orphelinat. Le troisième, c'était toi Atsu, toi dans une mare de sang, dans une pièce sombre, allongé sur le sol, je ne sais pas si tu était mort ou pas, je sais juste que j'ai eu peur, une peur atroce qui me faisait paniquer et que j'ai eu mal, une douleur insupportable qui me faisait crier mon désespoir et ma souffrance ; hurler serait plus juste. Et après je me suis réveillé…

- Je suis désolé…

- De quoi ? ce n'est pas ta faute ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu veux me parler du tiens ?

- Non, je ne m'en souvient pas. Je ne me rappelle que la sensation de froid et la peur immense, impossible a calmer ou a repousser…

Je te serre dans mes bras et embrasse ton front.

- On rentre ?

- On rentre.

Et nous voilà reparti en sens inverse main dans la main. Le trajet du retour fut court et la chaleur de notre appartement réconfortante.

Une après midi tranquille en amoureux, jouant tout notre amour a la guitare, nos peines et nos peurs car en fin de compte rien en transmet mieux nos sentiments que ses douze cordes frôlées par nos mains en de langoureuses balades,

Les yeux dans les yeux ;

L'âme au fond de l'âme…

**_TSUZUKU_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Titre :** le hasard fait parfois bien les choses_

_**Auteur :** Yume_

_**Source :** The Gazette_

_**Déclaration :** "Alors voilà l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, sa configuration est un peu particulière, mais a moi elle me plait, je ne me voyait pas faire autrement en fait ^^' *j'ai déjà galérée pour arriver a ça u_u *écrit uniquement avec Hoshi no kakera et Mikansei Sapphire de Lolita23q._

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ; pour une première fic, je trouve qu'elle a du succès et j'avoue que je ne m'attendez pas à ce qu'elle en ai autant xD je voulais remercier tout particulièrement ma Tenten et ma Tsuki. Déjà parce que c'est grâce a elles que je me suis lancée dans cette fic et ensuite parce qu'elles ont toujours su m'aider, me conseiller et m'encourager au fur et a mesure des chapitres. Parce qu'elles sont là aussi en dehors de cette fic et du forum, peut être aussi parce que sans elles, cette fic n'aurait même pas germée dans ma tête parce qu'en fin de compte nos rencontre sont une suite de hasards qui jonchent ma vie et que finalement, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses…"_

_Ça c'est la déclaration d'origine pour cet épilogue, déclaration qui tiens toujours à quelques petits détails près qui ici sont insignifiants Je remercie donc les autres personnes m'ayant lu en espérant que ça vous plaise. rassurez-vous il y ena d'autres après celles-ci._

_Bonne lecture^^_

**_Epilogue_**

Nous sommes un 16 Février à la maison familiale des Joyama.

La cérémonie est finie, le marié à embrassé sa femme. Tout le monde se lève et applaudis.

Au premier rang à gauche, la famille du marié -grands parents, parents, frères et sœur- et quelques amis proches au nombre de trois.

Au premier rang à droite, Monsieur et Madame Joyama, Shinrei, et six autres hommes : Aoi, Uruha, Reita, Ruki, Miyavi et Kai.

Derrière, ce sont les autres, ceux qui sont moins importants pour les jeunes mariés, le reste de la famille, oncle, tantes et cousins et puis les copains et les collègues, rien de très extraordinaire.

La mariée descend de l'autel au bras de son époux et traverse l'allée où ont été déposé des roses blanches. Les demoiselles d'honneurs jettent des pétales de rose à qui mieux mieux, espérant sans doute une quelconque récompense à la fin de la cérémonie. Elles n'auront rien, sauf des remerciements sincères…elles qui croyaient être mieux que les autres, se retrouvent simplement remerciées ; tant pis, elles se sont faites avoir. Pour la peine elles saliront leurs beaux kimono en jouant cette après midi.

Une fois le banquet entamé tout le monde discute par petit groupe.

On voit la mariée s'excuser auprès de sa belle famille et partir rejoindre son frère cadet en courant. Elle lui saute presque dans les bras ou du moins ce jette dans l'étreinte qu'ils lui réservent.

- Aoi…

Murmure aux accents de joie et de tendresse.

- Félicitations Saori.

- Merci Ototo ! tu me présentes ?

- Bien sur. Tu connais déjà Miyavi et Reita. Voici Kai, le petit ami de Miyou et Ruki celui de Reita…

- Et celui qui est à côté de toi ? le coupe-t-elle.

- Tu sais bien que je garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin Onee-chan.

- Le tien ! s'exclame-t-elle, oublieuse de la foule alentour.

- Gagné.

- Bravo, il est loin d'être moche en plus, ajoute-t-elle en riant.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ne Uruha ?

- Aoi…

Le jeune Uruha en question se trouve être plus que rouge, il n'aime pas être le sujet des conversations, encore moins quand il est là.

- Saori, ma sœur comme vous le savez.

La jeune femme incline légèrement la tête pour les saluer et eux font de même.

- Enchantés, disent-ils en même temps ce qui la fait rire.

- Moi de même.

Ils discutent, certains se mêlent a leur groupe, d'autres n'osent pas. Ils ont l'air heureux. Pas pour les mariés, non, heureux de ce qu'ils sont, de ce qu'ils deviennent, heureux d'être ici, ensemble et eux-même…

_-Pov' Ruki-_

Reita avait raison, Saori est une très jolie femme. Et Aoi se métamorphose lorsqu'il est avec sa sœur, lui qui ne supporte pas la présence des autres femmes, il la prend dans ses bras en riant, sous les yeux protecteurs d'Uruha. Des yeux en même temps jaloux de ne pouvoir être dans les bras de son amant devant tout ce monde.

Le mari de Saori arrive vers nous, un sourire crispé aux lèvres ; il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les démonstrations d'affections de sa femme pour sa famille.

- Bonjour Messieurs.

- Bonjour répondons-nous en cœur.

- Rintaro, voici Suguru, mon frère cadet, Reita mon « frère adoptif » et Miyavi mon cousin ainsi que leurs amis.

Il incline sobrement la tête. Décidément j'aime pas ce mec. Il fait pédant et hautain ; totalement opposé a Saori, je comprends pas…

- Ne vous en faites pas les garçons, il est juste très timide et peu enclin aux démonstrations affectives.

Tu m'étonnes, on dirait un curée, ou un mort-vivant, au choix. Il me fait peur.

Et pourquoi il me regarde comme ça d'abord ? On a pas gardé les vaches ensembles que je sache ?!

_-Pov' Reita-_

Oh l'autre il m'énerve ! d'où il matte Ruki comme ça ?

Calme toi Reita, c'est rien. Si ça se trouve il à l'impression de le connaître c'est tout…

Non mais ils ont pas gardé les cochons ensemble si ?!

Raaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mais faites le taire ! Saori, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves sérieux ?! Il a la voix traînante, il est non chaland , froid, hautains, inexpressif. Remarque, si ça se trouve il est doué au pieux, c'est pour ça qu'elle se marie avec lui…

Mon pauvre Reita, tu t'égares. De toute façon ça te regardes pas, c'est pas toi qui va vivre avec…

Aoi qui sourit, c'est magnifique. En même temps c'est sa sœur… C'est surprenant à quel point il aime sa sœur et à quel point il a horreur des femmes. Mais bon… ce qui est marrant aussi, c'est la tête d'Uruha. On a l'impression qu'il comprend que dalle à ce qu'il se passe.

- J'espère que tes nièces ne te feront pas cet effet !

- Si elles te ressemblent, aucun risques.

- Ça, je veux bien te croire frangin ! lance Shinrei en arrivant.

Il fait la bise à sa sœur et une accolade à Aoi sous le regard surpris d'Uruha. Pitié, faites qu'il ne gaffe pas.

- Ben t'es devenu hétéro ?

Loupé, ce mec est un boulet c'est définit.

- Je craints de ne pas être une jeune fille, réponds Uruha sous le regard ahuri de Shin alors qu'Aoi se retient de rire.

- Euh…désolé.

Shinrei tétanisé, on aura tout vu. D'habitude il fait bourde sur bourde, il tient pas en place. Là, on a juste l'impression qu'il voudrait disparaître sous terre.

Aoi et Saori se regardent et éclatent de rire sous le regard suppliant de leur frère, courroucé de Rintaro et amusé d'Uruha…

- Mouais…évite de faire deux fois la même erreurs…

- …si tu tiens a la vie, réussit a articuler Aoi tant bien que mal.

Uruha le regarde en souriant doucement. Oh, lui il sais quelque chose que ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Miyavi rit doucement dans le cou de Kai qui se retient mais arbore un sourire amusé. Quant a Ruki, il est planqué derrière moi et je le sens rire le plus doucement possible. Je me retourne et lui fait les gros yeux histoire d'en rajouter une couche et ça ne loupe pas. Il part dans un fou rire qui fait également craquer Kai, replonger Saori et Aoi et partir Uruha.

- Et bien Ruki tu t'en sors ?

- N…nan

Il peut a peine respirer.

- Respire mon ange, respire…

- Ou Rei devra te faire du bouche à bouche !

- Je t'en prie Miyou, rajoutes-en une couche !

- Si tu continues, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver !

- Merci Kai…

- Le bisou, le bisou ! clame Saori

Pitié pas elle ! je l'adore mais là stop ! je me sens rougir, Ruki s'étrangle en riant…

Décisions, décisions !

Je lui prend la main et l'entrain dans le jardin zen de l'autre côté de la maison en courant. Nous sommes reprit d'un fou rire lorsque nous nous arrêtons de courir avant de nous asseoir. Moi par terre, lui sur moi.

- Je t'aime Ruki.

- Moi aussi Rei…

Et il m'embrasse…rêve éveillé…

_-Pov' Kai-_

Reita, rouge pivoine s'enfuit avec Ruki. Ils sont mignons tout les deux, tantôt adultes tantôt ados. Je ne m'en lasse pas.

Les rires se calment. Même Rintaro s'y était mis…il n'a pas l'air bien méchant mais on ne sais jamais.

Aoi surveille Uruha du coin de l'œil, enfin surveille n'est pas le bon mot, en réalité il le couve du regard. Et Uruha fait de même.

Shinrei ne sais plus vraiment où se mettre. Sa sœur lui ébouriffe les cheveux ce qui le fait râler. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être du même monde…

Miyavi me reprend dans ses bras, je soupire d'aise. Je ne suis bien que là.

Je n'ai connu que deux paires de bras différentes, celle de ma mère et celle de Miyou. Celle de ma mère me manque certes, mais celle de Miyou me manquerait encore plus si je ne l'avait pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en connaître d'autre. Celle la est douce, aimante, possessive et attentionnée que demander d'autre ?

Son souffle frôle mon cou, je crains que la soirée et la nuit ne soit longue…

_-Pov Miyavi-_

Mon Kai, mon adorable Kai. Moi aussi je veux me marier et être ta femme. Je trouve l'inverse gênant. Mon amour est un homme et un vrai !

Pas que j'en sois pas un, loin de là mais je ne sais pas, je ne le voit pas en robe ; alors que moi, ça ne me gênerait pas…

Ah la la. Ce mec a l'air étrange, je ne m'avancerai pas mais bon, il fait pas net…tant qu'il fait pas de mal à Saori et qu'il ne la trompe pas…

- On va vous laisser, on a du monde a voir. Vous êtes là ce soir de toute façon ?

- Oui. Nous sommes là ce soir.

Un sourire et elle part au bras de son époux qui 'na pas décroché un mot. Vraiment space ce mec !

Shinrei et Aoi semblent penser pareil.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve…

- Shin, elle l'aime c'est suffisant non ?

- Ouais, mais il a pas intérêt a lui faire du mal !

- Je ne pense pas, intervient Uruha.

- Ah ?

- Non, il n'a pas l'air bien bavard mais tant qu'il n'a pas l'air fou c'est bon non ?

- Oui on a déjà Miyavi, c'est suffisant, pitié pas deux ! réponds Shinrei.

Tiens le barge va t'en coller une pour la peine. Quoique je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire, Kai s'en est chargé.

- Dis pas ça des gens que tu ne connais pas !

- C'est mon cousin…

- C'est mon homme

- J'abdique.

- Bien…très bien.

Kai fait peur quand il s'y met. Pauvre Shin, il n'a rien demandé lui, il est juste euh…enfin il manque de tact quoi !

Ça fait sourire Aoi.

- On va vous laisser nous. Je vais faire faire le tour du propriétaire a Uruha.

- Ok mais fais gaffe, Ruki et Rei sont tu sais où…

- Au zen ?

- Oui.

- Tant que c'est pas la roseraie…

- A tout a l'heure les amoureux !

- Et moi je fais quoi ? lance Shinrei perdu.

Mais quelle tache celui la. Pire qu'un otaku !

- Viens avec nous. On va chercher tes parents…

- D'accord, réponds-il en nous suivant.

Il est grave ce type !

_-Pov' Uruha-_

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, tout les trois.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…Saori c'est un peu la joie de vivre de la famille. Shinrei est étrange au premier abord mais pas méchant, il aime à se faire passer pour un gamin paumé…

- Tu veux dire qu'il le fait exprès ?!

- Oui. Il est très intelligent et aime faire l'andouille mais plus que ça c'est pour se faire remarquer. J'ai toujours était proche de Saori et lui il se sentait un peu mis à l'écart, alors il faisait tout pour qu'on le regarde. Ça n'empêche pas que si l'un d'entre nous a besoin il sera là, comme il l'a était avec moi et si c'est lui qui a besoin nous serons là tout les deux Saori et moi pour l'aider.

- Vous êtes très soudés.

- Ça a toujours était comme ça…

Nous arrivons de l'autre côté de la maison. Aoi me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit et entreprend de traverser le jardin zen.

Il se stoppe et me fait signe de regarder vers le petit étang a côté du cerisier.

Taka et Ryo…

Ils sont enlacés et semblent dormir. Je souris doucement et attrape la main de mon amant.

Nous continuons d'avancer et arrivons face à une grande, non une immense serre. On ne la voit pas grâce aux conifères qui l'entoure.

Aoi ouvre la porte et me fait entrer avant de la refermer. Ça sent la rose mais je ne sais si il y en a ou non a cause d'une bâche noire qui me cache la vue.

- Ferme les yeux Atsu…

J'obéis. Il me prend la main et me fait avancer pour finalement s'arrêter.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Et là c'est un magnifique spectacle qui s'offre à ma vue.

Partout des roses, de toutes les couleurs mais majoritairement blanches et rouges sang.

- C'est splendide…

- Heureux que ça te plaise, me répond-il en me prenant dans ses bras…

_-Pov' Aoi-_

Ça à l'air de te plaire…tant mieux.

- C'est Saori et moi qui avons voulu cette serre. Petits on ne supportaient pas de ne pas voir de roses l'hiver dans le jardin, on en arrivaient a ne plus vouloir sortir, alors nos parents nous on fait construire cette roseraie…c'était notre cadeaux de noël.

- C'est un beau cadeau.

- Oui. Et malgré le fait qu'il y ai toutes les variétés et toutes les couleurs de roses, le blanc et le rouge prédomine. Ce sont celles que nous préférons ma sœur et moi.

- Ils le savaient ?

- Oui.

Tu t'extasies devant le spectacle qui s'offre a toi. C'est sûrement ce qui me manque le plus a Tokyo. Cette roseraie et le calme qui y règne.

Je te lâche pour te prendre la main et te guide plus loin à l'intérieur, dans un endroit que seuls Saori et moi connaissons. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est nous qui l'avons créé.

Nous y avions mis des tatamis et quelques coussins. Il est entouré de rosiers compacts et grimpants blancs et rouges, si bien qu'on ne peut voir a l'intérieur. Le seul moyen d'y entrer est une petite ouverture entre deux rosiers…

Elle l'a partagé avec son mari, je peux donc le partager avec toi.

Tu ouvres des yeux émerveillés et tourne sur toi-même en regardant en l'air. Ici les rosiers forment une voûte qui donne l'impression que nous sommes dans le rosiers…

Je m'assoie au sol et te regarde te délecter de ce que tu vois. Puis tu viens me rejoindre au sol.

Je t'embrasse et tu passes tes bras autour de mon cou en m'allongeant sous toi.

Nous avons passé l'après-midi là, dans la douceur des roses.

J'ai passé mon après-midi à trouver le parfum de ces roses peu goûteux face à ton odeur et leurs couleurs bien fades à côté de toi…

_-fin pov' Aoi-_

Le soir, repas de famille, danse. Tout le monde s'est changé pour porter des vêtements bien plus pratiques, où l'on est à l'aise…

Les demoiselles d'honneur ont salis leurs beaux kimonos en jouant, certains couples en se prélassant dans l'herbe, d'autre en fatigue après tant de dialogues

Les jeunes mariés ont ouvert le bal et les couples dansent a présent…mais pas tous…

Non, trois d'entre eux sont assis, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses six hommes échangent des regards complices entre eux et d'autre plus doux avec leur moitié.

Ils regardent autour d'eux, se demandent quelles sont les histoires de ces gens, comment se sont-ils rencontrés…Ce qui les amène à repenser à leurs propres rencontres, à ce qu'ils auraient pu louper, si telle ou telle chose c'était passé autrement…

Et finalement malgré toutes leurs souffrances passée et leurs peines à venir, ils se disent qu'ils ont de la chance d'être ici, ensemble et eux-même car en fin de compte…

..Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses…

**_OWARI_**

Voila c'est finit.

en espérant que ça vous ai plu malgré le niveau d'écriture incertain je dirai et les restes de fautes d'orthographes non corrigés. promis dès que j'ai une beta ça changera^^


End file.
